Starlight
by DuchessMoonMoon13
Summary: Subhuman Marriage Laws and and a murderous escaped convict, formerly best friend, plague newly hired RJ Lupin at his position at Hogwarts School, but is it all as bad as it seems? (Story is a bit better than the summary, I promise) DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling owns most of these lovely people, not I. This is a Re-Write/Re-Post of a story I had done before.
1. Chapter 1

**SUBHUMAN MARRIAGE LAW PASSES THROUGH MINISTRY- EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY  
**

_New Law drafted by a team of specialist assigned by Minister Cornelius Fudge himself has passed through the Council this morning, and is expected to have all parties qualified listed and compliant within the start of the new year. All registered members of the lycanthropy community as well as those who are at least half veela, giant, goblin, and vampire communities that are with the ages of 18 to 50 are expected to cooperate and report for assignment within the year. Involved parties will have a time of one month to choose a partner of their own, lest the Ministry pair them up with a suitable spouse of their specific species._  
_

Remus laid the paper back down on the Headmaster's desk quietly. He sat back nervously in the chair, waiting patiently for the older wizard to join him. He'd received a letter three days prior asking Remus to meet with him, three days before the law had been made public. Was that what this meeting was about, he wondered. Dumbledore did always seem to know more about the world than the world did, and in half the time. He fiddled with his ill-fitting wizarding robes and straightened up in his chair. He could hear footsteps coming from the other side of the door.

Whether it was out of old habit or common respect, Remus stood when Dumbledore entered the room. The two men shook hands, exchanged pleasantries and sat back down on either side of the desk. Remus found it hard to sit still, even after fifteen years out of school. He'd been in this office one too many times in his first few years, and still managed to make prefect somehow. He and his friends were known for their pranks, but Remus was better at keeping them out of trouble rather than causing it. He often did the talking when they'd ended up sitting where he was now over another one of their hijinks gone astray. Today there was no need for fear of trouble or expulsion, but it did nothing to calm his mind. Today he sat here, alone.

"Remus, my boy..." the older man started, "I supposed you're wondering why on Earth I've asked you here. I'm going to keep it fairly simple. The answer is in fact, two fold. You see, I am in terrible need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher for the upcoming year, and you, well you just happen to be extremely over qualified. There is a fairly generous sign on bonus, and if you'd rather me prove I didn't make that up for you I can present anyone else who is in my employ's contracts, which are renewed yearly in compliance with the educational council. I will only take no for an answer if you can sit in that chair, look me in the eye and tell me you have a better offer available." Finished with his offer, the older man sat back into his office chair, arms crossed, watching the younger mans face as he thought about what was just said to him. "Remus, I do recall as you may also, all those years ago in your career counseling you had to tell the the professor to which you were assigned, in your case Slughorn, that you'd love nothing more than to teach, is this no longer the case?"

Remus' eyes had shined at the idea as he listened to the Headmaster speak, but he knew deep down this wasn't a safe idea. It was absurd, even. Wizards didn't want filth of his sort teaching their children. "Professor, that is very kind. But I feel it is not entirely..." but Dumbledore cut him off once again. "Safe? Ah, I knew you'd bring that up. Always thinking of the greater good, you. Severus has generously agreed to supply you with a monthly dose of wolfsbane potion each month for as long as you are in the employ of the school." Remus eyes lit up once more, almost matching the twinkle Dumbledore's held from seeing his happiness. "I suppose you'll be accepting my offer then? Splendid! There is only one more thing I needed to speak to you about, Remus. The matter of the Marriage Law..."

* * *

Ivy Holden was bustling about her bookstore, trying to restock everything and make room for the new. It may be summertime just now, but soon enough even muggle children would be going back to school, and they'd be hitting her shelves like hurricanes. She was bustling about pointing around to places that needed attention to the middle-aged muggle women she'd employed to help run the shop a year ago when it had opened. Ivy bought the store, well, whole building for a very good deal with the money her mother left her when she passed away. She'd become well acquainted and formed a decent friendship with Alice, as she was a widow with no children and Ivy an orphan with an eccentrically odd older sister. The two women had been working all morning to see that the shop was in order. By now it was at least half past eleven o'clock, nearing lunch for Alice. Ivy let the woman go early, told her to make it a long one. She locked the store up and hung the lunchtime sign on the door.

She entered the flat above the store by the stairs that ran along side. She found her sister sitting in her favorite pink armchair, grinning wildly, so she sat herself down on the sofa next to her. "Hello April. I'm guessing by the stupid look on your face, you've heard back from Dumbledore, yeah?" she asked, knowing full well that was the only reason she'd be here at this time of the day. She held a job dispensing potions in apothecary outreach of St. Mungo's hospital, and didn't often leave for lunch. April smiled, brushing some of her deep chestnut hair out of her face. She always wore it short, but the bangs slightly longer and they often fell into her eyes. "YES! Dumbledore said for you to go to this address" she handed her sister a small piece of paper, " by three o'clock this evening. So since you are a mess, lets get started." She didn't wait for her younger sister to reply before taking it upon herself to run into the bedroom and come back with a bright yellow sundress, light brown leather belt and matching sandals. "Put these on!" she ordered, and Ivy did as she was told.

After she was dressed, she sat quietly and let her sister buzz around her head, fixing her hair, a touch of makeup, and adding a flower for finish. "There. Now off you pop, I've taken a personal day and I'll help Alice." Ivy tried to argue but her sister once again cut her off. "I know this guy, Ivy. He's only thirty two, that may sound like its a lot older, but considering anyone up to age fifty could be paired with you, it's good. Remember, there was a twelve year difference between mom and dad, so fifteen isn't so different. His name is Remus, I was in my first year when he was a seventh. He was extremely cute, and uncommonly kind. He'd always stop and help the younger kids of any house. He was a Gryffindor prefect. And a bookworm. Right up your alley! Now go!" Ivy hugged her sister close and the two of them walked down to the stairs, Ivy stuck her wand out and boarded the Knight Bus. April waved her off and went back into the bookstore. Ivy sat back into her seat as the bus sped through London and out into the countryside, stopping at a beautiful little village to let Ivy off. She took several deep breaths and started to walk, following the instructions the Headmaster had written for her. Her heart raced, she felt dizzy, and she didn't quite understand why April didn't come with her, but she traveled on down the cobblestone road until it turned into a dirt one, letting her mind wander about how nice it must be to live in such a place.

* * *

Author's Note: This is a reposting-ish of a story that was up, but I felt wasn't written very well. It may take me a bit to get all the story back up that was posted before, but this time it's getting more attention and a better written flow, I promise. If you were following before and it disappeared I'm sorry. It's staying now, pinky promise! Let me know what you think of the changes and the new stuff! As always,  
Happy Reading!  
~DuchessMoonMoon


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi Everyone! Thank you sooo much for the reviews, which tell me that the original wasn't as bad as I felt it was. I'm very insecure and I personally wasn't as happy with the story, but I am now. I appreciate those of you who are sticking with me through this. I had a slight fit of panic upon re-reading it. I hope that you are continuing to enjoy the misadventures of Ivy and Remus as they continue down the path leading to the Prisoner of Azkaban. As always, reviews and follows are always appreciated and make my heart smile!  
Happy Reading!  
~Duchess**

* * *

Ivy made her way down a dirt road that turned into a path, leading the way through some trees until she came to a clearing with one of the most beautiful country cottages she'd ever seen. It had two floors and a basement that she could make out. It was painted in a bright pure white and had stone around the base and in designs up to a few of the windows. The shingles and shutters were the same shade of forest green. Around back of the house, she could see rolling pastures and in the distance a fence. The smell of some distant sheep carried to her nose on the breeze. It would be nice to phase and run here, she thought. To stretch muscles she couldn't use living in muggle London. She'd felt the wind flow through her hair, but it had been so long since she'd felt it rushing through her fur.

Ivy was born to a half-blood mother and muggle-born father, but just after her sister's fourth birthday her father had been attacked on his way home from work by a werewolf named Douglas Banner. He lost a lot of blood and didn't even wake up for eleven days after. He was in St. Mungo's until three days before the full moon. Ivy was born two years after that. Her mother's family had begged her to run away and take April, leaving her father to die alone. She refused, causing her family to abandon her instead of supporting their marriage further. Ivy had never met her mother's family. When her parent's had been killed by a drunk driver, they'd never even wrote April back. Ivy was placed in nineteen year old April's care and they took care of each other the best they could.

She continued up the path toward the house, coming into view of a beautiful side porch, which was partially covered and had a beautiful view of a pond. There were carefully kept flowerbeds and roses growing up some lattice on one wall. The gardens were all very well tended and loved. Somehow this put Ivy at ease. It would take a lot of patience to keep a home of this age and size in this sort of shape. Ivy thought about the struggle her dad went through all throughout her life. He was unemployed fairy often and did odd jobs and construction site work with muggles whenever the money was needed. The man must be the same sort to keep his home in such condition.

Ivy came up onto the porch, knocked on the door and peaked inside, waiting nervously. She listened closely, but heard no movement so she knocked a few more times. After about ten minutes of no answer she looked around and noticed a pile of books on a small table in between a few comfortable wicker chairs. She sat down and picked through the pile finding a copy of The Silmarillion by JRR Tolkein, which she'd started a few months back herself but obvious things got in the way. She settled in to wait and immersed herself into the world of Middle Earth.

* * *

Remus apperated at the safe distance point and walked slowly toward home. This time last week he'd lost yet another job adn was alone, now he was looking at a very well respected position at a well respected school. Taking the job Dumbledore had offered was far beyond anything he could have ever dreamed. He'd only been able to hold two other jobs within the wizarding world. He had a job at a shop that sold potion supplies in Diagon Alley after he graduated Hogwarts, but it only lasted five months. The other was the vastly unpleasant job of custodian at a wizarding zoo, which lasted about eight months. Most of his other jobs had been in various muggle businesses, the longest lasting twenty six months, and might have lasted longer, but the owners, who had been so kind and understanding to him, retired and sold the business to some far less kind people. It was an accounting firm, which was a good challenge for his mind. It had ended four years ago.

The other proposition was marriage to a young woman that would also be his student. It was a huge decision, but it had been so long since he had been out with anyone that he needed Dumbledore's help anyway. Remus had met several of the female werewolves that belonged to the pack, and to be honest they were... scary... to say the least. It was better to listen to Dumbledore's ideas than end up match made to someone who may cut his throat in his sleep. Still, he'd never met anyone who was half-wolf before, and had avoided marrying for that very reason. He didn't know what happened to the child that would be the product of such a union. He agreed to meet with this girl, who was already eighteen, been a business owner for two years, spoke fluent French and German, and was classically trained on the piano. Dumbledore had spent the better part of an hour talking about Ivy. Ivy Holden, the Hufflepuff prefect, and this year's head girl. It wasn't ideal, but they had plenty in common. With her around he wouldn't have to be alone for full moons, and she was already very good at healing wolf-inflicted wounds.

He kept on his way up the path when a strange scent caught his nose. It was a sweet, floral aroma. He stopped for a moment and sniffed at the air, realized it was coming from _his_ house. He quickened his place, and noticed from the distance he was at there was someone in a bright yellow dress sitting in his reading spot. He made his way closer and came up on the steps quietly. The young lady seemed to be too busy in what she was reading to notice, but just as he set the first foot on the porch she looked up. Her eyes immediately caught his attention. They were the brightest shade of rich amber, but with glittering flecks of green. They were studding, accented by the freckles that kissed their way across the bridge of her nose. She had long, flowing honey colored hair, which had been swept over to fall delicately on her left shoulder. Her dressed fell over her, fitting as if made for her. "Eighty-seven" she said, smiling as she stood up and replaced the book in the same place it had held in the stack. She outreached her hand, and in that moment, she had to admit her sister had been right. He was strikingly good looking, with deep forest green eyes and well kept sandy blond hair. He shook her hand and stammered a bit nervously before getting words to come.

"Hello" he said, blinking several times to give himself time to think. "You must be Miss Holden, Dumbledore said you'd be in touch." She looked at her feet, apparently slightly embarrassed. "Dumbledore sent my older sister a note, he said I should come. I assumed he would have informed you, but apparently I was mistaken. I'm sorry." She kept looking at her feet, and missed the amused look on Remus' face. "Well then Miss Holden, would you care to come in for some tea?" She gave a small nod and he made his way past her and unlocked the door with a normal muggle key, and held it open ushering her to step in before him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This is a long one! It'll get a bit better from this point, I've picked up the pace of the plot more than the original posting of this story, which I am sure will help the story along. I hope you're all enjoying it. :) Drop a Comment and let me know?  
Happy Reading!  
~DuchessMoonMoon**

* * *

Ivy walked a few feet into the living room and waited for Remus to follow. She was secretly cursing her sister over and over for not coming with her. It wasn't that she was afraid of this man, but she genuinely didn't know what to do, what to say, or anything really. It made her feel so foolish, being so lost on how to act. She was here to impress a grown man, and she knew acting like a lost child was not going to help her. It was times like this she missed her mother desperately. April was more like their father, open and free. Ivy and their mother were both more reserved at first, but could be lively in the right company. Remus moved past her into the kitchen, telling her to make herself at home.

Ivy moved further into the room, taking the whole atmosphere in. Along the far wall stood several bookshelves, all overflowing with books, both muggle and magical. Closest to her was a fire place, which was the same beautiful stonework that lined the outside of the house. Upon the mantle there were several magical odds and ends, a globe, and a few pictures. Ivy decided she'd come back to that, the call of the books was too strong on her. She moved across each shelf, letting her fingers brush the spines of each one in turn as she read the titles. There were dozens on magical theory, magical healing, magical creatures of different sorts, but mostly on boggarts. He mad many muggle mystery and suspense novels, biographies, human rights books. Ivy was smiling on the inside. _I cannot stand people who don't read at least a little_ she thought. The fact that he was at least well read meant there would be something they had in common other than a curse.

She turned back around, looking at the deeply colored leather sofa and matching arm chairs that sat facing a small television set in the corner. There were a few books stacked on top of it as well. Ivy moved back to the large stone fireplace to look at the various items upon the mantel. There were several photographs, a skull of some small creature with a long snout, an old wand, and a globe. The photographs were not all magical, but all seemed to be preserved very well. The first was an old photo but in a new frame. There was a young couple, obviously dressed for their wedding. It was a black and white picture, but crystal clear. Ivy guessed it was probably Remus' parents considering how much she could see him in the woman in the picture. Next was a group of four boys, all in Gryffindor robes. They looked to be about fourteen. They were laughing and pushing each other about. The photo beside of that one was the same four boys, but this time older and all in tuxedos standing with their arms around each other's shoulders. On the end was a beautiful red headed woman who looked to be close to Ivy's age. She was attempting to be serious and looked as if she was scolding the group but failing to not laugh herself.

"That was the day I won ten gallons because two of my best friends decided to stop being bloody stupid and got married." Ivy jumped at the sound of his voice. She'd lingered a bit longer in front of this photo and didn't realize he'd returned from the kitchen holding a tray filled with tea, biscuits, and what smelled like tiny ham rolls. "Its James and Lily Potter isn't it? I recognize them from a clipping of the Prophet my mother kept from the story of the night You-Know-Who fell. She had a special book she kept clippings like that in." Remus nodded sadly and gestured for her to take a seat on the couch. "I think we should avoid any sad subjects for the day, but yes. That is James and Lily. How do you like your tea?" he asked, and Ivy answered quickly, apologizing for being too personal. Her stomach was turning flips. She'd already heard horror stories of people close to her age being dragged off and married to someone from Fenrir's pack, where they were enslaved, beaten, raped and then the process repeated. Only a couple of people that she knew of had fell victim, but she didn't fancy being one of them. She had a good feeling that this man would at least treat her decent, and if she could so convince him to take her as his wife, she'd do everything possible to be a good one. It was all overwhelming, so Ivy found it hard to break from her thoughts to speak.

They talked for a little while, mostly about Ivy's bookstore, which Remus seemed to be rather impressed by. She told him about her mother's family, the pure-blood half, and how they were all fairly well off and involved in politics. They'd all but abandoned her after her father was bitten, but couldn't take her share of family money. They weren't especially prejudice people, as her mother's mother was a muggle herself and they seemed to accept that. They simply drew the line at being 'inhuman'. She'd had a fair bit of her own fortune left even after covering their expenses when her father was unable to work she could leave to them, because upon her death their access to her accounts was relinquished to April's care to be divided between the two of them. He told her about his father's work and research, (which explained the amount of literature he had on boggarts) and what had happened to cause his bite. Ivy winced as he told her the story. It broke her heart that a four year old would have to go through such pain and loneliness. He explained that his father was indeed still alive, but upon his mother's death had moved off out of grief or guilt, it didn't seem to matter. They weren't speaking and hadn't in about six years. The conversation moved at a slow but strangely comfortable pace, he allowed her to mostly lead as he could smell her nerves overworking in the situation. He didn't want her to be afraid. After sometime, Ivy looked up at the clock. They'd been talking for a number of hours. It surprised her a little, how comfortable she was able to be talking to a stranger.

"Would you like to see my store? There is a small place around the corner and tonight's special is supposed to be Shepard's pie. We could grab a bite, its been a while since those plates had food on them." she gestured to the tray sitting on the table in front of them, both plates now empty. "That sounds simply delightful" he replied, and showed her to the floo.

* * *

Once at her flat, she quickly ran around the room, grabbing the odd sweater or cup she'd left around and hiding them in the kitchen or her bedroom before reaching back through the green flames to bring him to her side. "Could you wait here a moment, its about an hour and a half until closing and I want to see that everything is in order before I show you around." She started off down the stairs and called back up to him. "Feel free to look around!" and was out the door.

Remus took in the room, which was most obviously occupied by a woman. There was a floral printed white couch and pink armchair, both sitting around a table upon which sat either false or charmed sunflowers in a vase. There was a piano in the far corner of the room, beside several bookcases, which were arranged around the windows, with a shelf running over the top of the windows holding books as well. Upon the table but hidden behind the large vase was a stack of magical law books and several files which were marked as containing all up to date werewolf legislation. There were bookmarks and handwritten notes poking out at several different places in the stack, and Remus smiled as he picked through it. _This girl is bloody smart_ he thought, _she want_s _to know all her rights. Good on you, Ivy. _He moved on over to where the bookshelves stood and noticed on the wall space between two of them were four pictures, all in matching blue frames. They hang in a vertical line, one on top of the other. The top one was a couple in a simple suit and white dress, and the woman was holding a bouquet. The next photo was of the same couple, which Remus now assumed was her parents. Her father had three scars running down his left jaw and several up his arms. Upon his shoulders was who he could only assume was a young April, about seven years old. April looked very much like their father, with the same dark hair and strong chin. They're eyes were shaped the same, but April's were a bright sky blue, her father's a rich amber. Their mother was holding a baby that he could only assume was one year old Ivy. She and her mother had the same soft hair color, but Ivy had her father's eyes in both shape and color.

The third picture was of a group of girls in both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw robes, all looked to be thirteen or fourteen. Ivy was in the middle of the photo, and they were all laughing about something. The last photo was of Ivy and April, Ivy in a party dress and April in a wedding gown. Both girls were holding bouquets and each others. They were smiling and truly happy, it was plain to see, yet both girls had tears trailing down their cheeks. Remus assumed tears of joy. He jumped when he heard the stairs creak, signaling her return. He turned around just as she made it to the top and stepped properly into the door. "I caught you the same way you caught me. You can learn a lot about someone by their life in pictures, you know. Anyway, store is all set, if you'd like to follow me."

* * *

Everything had seemed to calm down for the evening, leaving two customers still making selections. One was a rather nervous looking muggle gentlemen comparing the backs of two pregnancy books, the other an elderly lady and regular of the store who was digging through the used books looking for her favorite sort of trashy romance. Remus made his way through all four sections of the store in turn while Ivy stood reading over stacks of paper with Alice quietly. He wandered thought the children's section, which had colorful pictures on the walls and beanbag chairs on the floor, then to the used books, then the new books, then finally to a section with a sign reading "Practical Use" over head. In this section were religious and holy books of every sort, cook books, self help books, home remedies, parenting books, how-to books, dictionaries for several languages and any sort of book you may want to have around for, well, practical use. He came back to the main part of the store where the register was and walked around the displays with cards and literary inspired odds and ends, then around the register itself where a shelf labeled "Staff Picks" were and looked over it all. "Well?" Ivy asked, holding her arms out to her sides.

"This place is brilliant!" Ivy beamed at the compliment. Her worst fear in this law was loss of her store, but Remus seemed rather fond of everything around him. "I've never seen such a neat idea as that one." he pointed over to her practical use sign. "It makes your store so much more user friendly. I can't believe I hadn't been in here before now." He kept going on about it, and Ivy kept turning a deeper shade of red. Alice coughed and nudged Ivy in the ribs with her elbow. "Right then. Alice, we're going to grab a bite. I'll straighten up tonight, so just lock up at closing and go ahead home." Alice agreed, winked at the younger woman and shooed her toward the door, Remus following close behind. On the outside display window was pasted a Ministry Wanted Poster for Sirius Black, and Remus flinched away as they walked by. "I'm sorry. It's charmed to be a regular muggle warrant poster to those without magic, an unpleasant female Auror brought it by. She said the Ministry was requiring them in all hybrid businesses such as mine. I'm sure it bothers a lot of people, but I don't want to be on the Ministry's bad side when they hold my future the way they do now." Remus shrugged it off, and they kept on walking to the restaurant around the corner, just as she'd said, to have a proper meal and talk more about their situation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: First off, sorry its been so long. I'll be updating more often I promise! The Original Version had this weird twenty questions thing that I decided I hated, so this version has that omitted. There are still questions, but its not a childish game. I also have a _slightly_ different direction that a friend suggested. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Huge Shout to Ventari SylverFox and Lupinesence who have been such wonderful fans to follow this story and comment across both versions. You guys rock! Thank you to all my followers! Be sure to comment and let me know what you think, and if anyone has any suggestions for plot points please feel free to either comment them or PM me and let me now. Enjoy!  
Happy Reading!  
~Duchess MoonMoon13**

* * *

Remus waited until Ivy was about halfway done with her pie before he distracted her. She was eating like it had been several days between her meals, and he suspected this was in fact the case, considering the stress the Ministry had handed her. It felt a bit odd, really. He wasn't uncomfortable around her. It almost bothered him, to think of how much he liked her already. It seemed shameful, in his chivalrous mind, to be so attracted to a young woman that was fifteen years his junior, but really he felt her soul was much older. He enjoyed the way her freckles were splashed so perfectly across her nose, the almond shape of her eyes, the way her eyelashes matched the copper tone of her hair. Her smile was unique too, and appealed more to Moony, who Remus attempted to keep quiet when dealing with the fairer sex. Her canines one both the top and bottom set were very pronounced, and she didn't show them much, but he'd managed to make her smile fully a couple times. She didn't seem aware of her beauty, which to him seemed unfair.

"So, why a bookstore?" he asked her, and the question made her eyes shine. "I like to read, and owning a library seemed a bit far fetched." she said, causing him to laugh. Ivy enjoyed the light that laughter brought to his face. His eyes, a deep and dreamy green, gleamed like emeralds. He had slight laugh lines around his eyes, and his smile set her heart to flutter. She began to worry that she was too naive in the ways of love, because of the butterflies she seemed to be feeling from being around him. Boys at school never paid her attention, or if they did it was never kind. They'd called her things far too unkind to repeat, but they're favorites included insults involved with mixed breeding and the old time name for a female dog. She'd decided long ago not to bother with the lot of them, probably around her third or fourth year. But now here she was, at dinner with a well educated and sexy _man_, who actually wanted to hear what she had to say. It almost made her not want to be mad at the Ministry. Almost.

"What is your favorite book? I noticed you had quite a collection, and many of them are scattered about so obviously you read quite often" she watched him as he sat back and thought. "Magic or Muggle?" "Both." He leaded his head to one side and squinted a bit. "Les Miserables and Hairy Snout, Human Heart" Ivy smiled. "I find reading Hugo very trying, but I love Hairy Snout. It taught me so much about my father, myself, everything I just wish we knew who wrote it." She looked down at her plate. "Trying?" he said. "Victor Hugo, trying? Alright madam, who may I ask would you prefer over him?" This took her back for a moment, because she didn't normally pick an author to adore they're entire body of work. "I honestly treat each piece of literature as you would a set of siblings. I think although they have the same parent, they are each they're own entity and deserve to be taken as such. That being said, I do not like the way Hugo writes. I do like Stephen King quite good, especially that most of his plots happen in Maine, and that's so very far away. I have enough monsters in my life here." He laughed at her monster comment. "I also like Jules Verne quite well."

He didn't reply right away, and Ivy seemed to shy back away, picked her fork up and poking around at the remainder of the food on her plate. "Why does the poster bother you?" she asked, her eyes never leaving her plate. Remus swallowed thickly. If he had the opportunity to catch and kill Sirius himself, at this point he may be ready to. He couldn't handle this situation, not now. "It was his fault..." he was almost whispering now "James and Lily were in hiding because of a prophecy about Harry bringing down Voldemort..." Ivy flinched hard. He'd forgot that barely anyone used that name. "Sirius told. He gave them up, and they died. He also killed our friend, Peter, along with several muggles who just happened to be standing by. He was in the pictures you saw in my home, but I can see why you wouldn't recognize him." Ivy watched him as he finished his story, a lone tear streaked down his cheek, catching on the ridge of a scar and running down his jaw. If she knew he wouldn't take offense, she'd reach and wipe it away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I can't imagine..." he smiled through his obvious pain at the memories she'd brought up.

"While we're on the subject, what happened to your parents?" Ivy could feel the color leaving her face, but it seemed only fair. "My mother and father lived a fairly hybrid life of muggle and magic. We had a family car, and they'd went out for dinner one night. A drunken bus driver missed a stop signal, slammed into the driver's side. Dad's neck was broken instantly and mum lasted maybe a day in the ICU. They were taken to a muggle hospital, not that magic could've helped." She could feel her own tears, but many more than Remus' one falling. She blinked them away and reached down on the table for her napkin, but before she could bring it back up to her face to dry her tears away, she felt his hand on hers. Her heart sputtered a bit, and she scolded herself. _The last thing you need is a crush on him. Don't complicate things_" she thought. His eyes traveled her face waiting for her to look up. "I'm so sorry" he said, and she knew he could actually mean it. So many people had no idea what it was like, to be happy one day and so utterly alone the next. Something else they had in common, she thought.

Remus changed the subject and they both seemed to cheer up a bit, sitting in the cafe until all the other customers had left. Mentally they were both justifying this as 'just trying to get to know one another', but really neither of them wanted to leave. Ivy was enjoying the attention, and for Remus it was nice just to have company. '_Extremely lovely company in a very lovely dress'_ Moony spoke up and he lightly shook it off. He hadn't been out with a woman in nearly three years. Once upon a time he'd fought his depression in bars with witches he didn't know very well. As it got easier to cope with his loss, he started actually dating, but lying about his scars got tiresome. His last girlfriend had been a sweet witch from Cardiff, with midnight black hair and equally dark eyes. She was educated in France, and only about two years younger than Remus, but didn't know him from school. They spent a few months together, but after a few times being intimate she'd asked about the scars crossing his body, and he was done lying. She had seemed to genuinely care for him, so he thought that maybe, _just maybe_, she'd be okay with it. She left without a word and he never saw her again. It broke his heart more than he was really willing to admit, so he decided to stay alone.

Ivy spoke to the waitress and he snapped back from his thoughts. "I'm sorry Clara, we'll be going now." Before he had time to protest, she paid the bill stood, waiting for him. He gave an arm and she took it, and they left, walking quietly though the streets until they came to a bench. "Its all a bit awful, isn't it? Having to do this I mean." he nodded, letting her speak about it. During the whole situation he was never angry for himself, but for the many young women (and men for that matter) who would be stuck with someone they didn't know, much less love, who may mistreat them, for the rest of their days. "I'm sorry" she said and he turned on his hip to look at her fully. "For what?" he asked her, genuinely confused. "My sister asked Professor Dumbledore for help, and he sent you." Remus felt anger flutter in his chest. "I still don't understand you're feeling like you need to apologize.'' Ivy sighed, closed her eyes and took another deep breath. "I just think you could do better." she whispered. His anger rose. How dare the world break this girl to the point that she thinks _he_ is too good for _her._

He took her hand in both of his and she looked up. She was obliviously fighting back tears. It hurt him far more than watching someone he'd just met cry ever should. It seemed their lives had intertwined so quickly that it was almost impossible to not hurt when she did. He wanted nothing more than to hide her from further pain, lock her away and never let anything else get to her. He didn't speak at first, but he thought about every option they had from this moment forward. There was in reality time to have one or two more days like they'd had to get to know one another before he chose to keep her or move on and let someone probably far more awful take her. Moony growled and Remus knew he really had no other option than to act right now. He didn't want her to be let down ever again, and worst case scenario they could always be friends who just happened to be forced into a marriage by their government. He could try to make her happy. "Ivy?" he spoke at last, and she looked up just as he moved to be kneeling in front of her. He kissed the tip of her nose and she blushed a deep shade of crimson. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

R/R?


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This is a bit of a long chapter, but hey! It's a quick update for once! I had two chapters ready, just had to grammar check. Thank you all for reading! If anyone has any suggestions or thoughts for the story, be sure to let me know. Happy Reading!  
Hugs!  
~DuchessMoonMoon**

* * *

Packing, Ivy decided, was her punishment for ever being born. Even with magic, it seemed like she'd acquired four times the possessions that she had originally thought and it was taking forever. She wanted everything organized to move into that house, and had to have a second set of luggage packed for her new dorm as Head Girl at school. It was days like today that Ivy really hated being a neat, organized person. There were boxes labeled books, clothes, furniture, breakables, kitchen, laundry, photos, etc. She had even asked Remus if he'd shrink down her piano so that she could take it to his home, but she wasn't sure where he'd let her put it. It was a bit selfish to assume he wanted any of her things on display in his home, but she didn't really want to leave her things here where she would only get to see them in passing as she flooed to and from work.

It had been nearly eight hours, and she still wasn't sure if she was about to wake up from this nightmare anytime soon. It wasn't that she didn't like Remus, but honestly she didn't know him very well, and never had planned to marry in the first place. She sighed when she heard her alarm sound. She hadn't bother to stop putting her life back into boxes to sleep. She had just gotten used to being in this place, on her own, and here she was packing up again. It felt different this time, there was no joy in it that there had been. It wasn't that she hadn't enjoyed living with her sister, but she was freshly married when Ivy decided to move, and April wasn't one to silence herself in her own home. So Ivy moved over the store she'd bought and let them have their rather loud privacy. April was not shy about sex, and really had a hard time understanding why Ivy was. It was one of the many points in life they were very different. Ivy took some coaxing to come around and be open, but April was an open book for anyone. Ivy dreaded the talk she knew would be coming tomorrow night.

She looked at herself in the mirror on the back of her bedroom door. She had changed into her pajamas, only planning to look around at a few things and maybe start labeling a box or two, but she had gotten carried away. Her hair had once been pulled into a tight braid, but was now springing free in several places and frizzed. Her make up was smudged around her eyes, giving her a golden raccoon effect. She growled at herself, then walked away. Remus said he'd fill the Ministry paperwork out when he got home the previous night, and send it in at dawn, so it was a bit too late for him to run away from how she looked in the morning. He was due to come by at some point in the morning, and she didn't really feel like changing.

* * *

Remus awoke roughly from his dreams when the rising sun burst through the window and punctured his eyelids. It wasn't a particularly restful sleep, so he decided not to close the curtains and fight for a final ten minutes. He quickly dressed in muggle clothing, faded jeans and a pale green button down shirt, and made himself a cup of tea, and remembered that he had paperwork to send off. His owl, a large brown barn owl, was sitting on a post in the library, and opened one eye when he entered the room, hooted a protest and turned away. He'd been out all night, Remus knew, and had only just flown back in the window maybe twenty minutes ago, but he had a job to do. "Don't give me any of your cheek, O'Malley" he said, and the owl fluffed himself and held up a foot. Remus attached the package to his leg and walked him over to the window. O'Malley took flight, slowly at first but caught himself a breeze and soared effortlessly away.

Deciding to wait on the reply the secretary would be sending, Remus sat down and enjoyed his cup of tea, looking about his living room. But then a thought occurred to him. _I need to fit a grand piano in here_. It wasn't that there was no room, but Remus' furniture was all in the way. He took his wand out from his hip pocket and put a protective ward on the front of one book shelf and shrank it. He moved it to stand in the blank space between the kitchen and living room where there was nothing but a wall, and put it back to its right size, removing the ward so that books might be taken from it. He then moved an arm chair out of the way and more toward the couch. The ope space felt odd, but it left plenty of room for Ivy's piano and bench. Satisfied with that, he decided to move somethings around in his bedroom so that her clothes and other belongings had plenty of room. He slid his chest of drawers from the center of the wall they were against to one side, so that hers could sit next to it. Satisfied that there was enough room, he sat down on the edge of the bed and pressed his fingers into his temples.

_Did she have a vanity? Standing jewelry box? Hope Chest?_ He wondered about how to make her feel like this was her home. Remus remembered that her flat was painted with bright, happy, homey colours, and he wondered how some of the rooms in his house would look with some paint and flowers. He made a mental note to ask her if she'd like to paint the bedroom, bathroom, and possibly the kitchen and dining room area. It could really use a reworking, and the house was not to be just his anymore. He'd painted most of the rooms cream or white, mostly because it made matching things easier. It was a bit boring, but Remus found it justifiable as he didn't feel like a very colourful person. He moved through all three bathrooms, double checking the cleanliness of each one. He was nervous, really more than he could help. They'd only get to stay here two weeks before they'd both be off to Hogwarts. _Hogwarts. _Had he mentioned his job to her? He didn't think he had. He decided he needed to talk with her about it.

And how would that work? Sleeping with a student is not something he thought would be an issue. It seemed just so wrong. However, there was only one consummation requirement, and there was thirty days to complete it. If Ivy decided she was ready while they were at home, she didn't have to sleep with her Professor at all, just her husband. After their marriage was consummated, there was no need to be intimate again, not if it wasn't what she wanted._ Not that we'd argue if she did, _Moony added. Remus seemed to have more and more trouble keeping Moony quiet about her. He thought perhaps Moony was fond of her wolf. He hadn't seen her change, not sure how to ask without being rude. Professor Dumbledore had mentioned she can turn into a rather large red wolf at will, similar to an Animagi. That would be rather handy. When money was tight, and wolfsbane wasn't available, the moon was hell alone. He locked himself away in the cellar, the the same cage from his childhood.

He was torn from his thoughts by a tapping at the bedroom window. It had only been an hour and a half, but O'Malley was already back, holding a small blue envelope with the seal of the Madam Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge. He held an arm out for O'Malley to light on, and walked him downstairs to the kitchen, and gave him a chicken leg from the refrigerator. He held the envelope in his hands, wondering whether or not he should open it without Ivy. He decided to know that everything was okay AND read it with Ivy, so he held up the pale blue paper to the light. It didn't take much to see the snidely slanted "_Congratulations on your engagement_" line. He breathed a sigh of relief. At least this was going okay. He slipped the envelope in his back pocket and stepped through the floo to Ivy's flat.

* * *

Ivy was sleeping curled up on the couch, where she had only sat down for a moment to rest as her bed was covered in clothes and other belongings. She had a stuffed animal that Remus couldn't quite make out clutched to her chest. He could only see fur poking up in various spots. Her knees were pulled up to her chest. She looked exhausted, and Remus made it a point to be as quiet as possible to sneak around and find a blanket, draping it over her as gently as he could manage, then slipping though the door, down the stairs and out into the street. He had decided that he wanted to get a set of wedding bands to surprise her. Rings weren't required, but most women liked jewelry. He wandered around the street for a bit, silently thanking Dumbledore for the bonus attached to the job.

The street Ivy's shop was on was home to many other shops, mostly clothing stores, but there were a few restaurants and bakery's dotted about. About half a block down was a sign that read 'Rentmen's Fine Jewelers' and Remus decided to step inside. There were many rows of wedding bands in the place, but one set stood out to him. They were white gold, which was good considering they both had a silver allergy, and had slight braided detailing etched into them. They were lovely. Remus paid the man and stepped to an alley along side to charm them into magically adjusting to any finger that may try to fit them.

He was headed back to the flat over the bookstore when the smell of freshly baked muffins caught tight hold on his nose. He follow the smell to a small bakery and bought a box of them, serving as a good breakfast surprise, he hoped. He wondered how long Ivy had been up, seeing where she had fallen asleep and that there were still fairly large bags under her eyes. He crept quietly up the stairs just as Alice stepped out of her cab to open up shop for Ivy. She must've known something was going on, but Remus doubted it was too much. It would be hard to explain the government requiring her to get married, after all. It made him wonder how old Alice thought Ivy was. She'd told Remus that when she hired Alice, she told her that she would be away at Uni for two more years, only popping in at holidays and during the summer. He supposed that Alice just went with this as most muggles do, believing whatever is told to them as long as it isn't too complicated.

He slipped quietly into the kitchen and found a box on the table labeled 'Plates and Platters' so he got a plate out and placed the muffins on it, lightly waving his wand over them with a warming spell. He got two glasses and poured some milk, and put everything on a tray. He stepped quietly though the room and sat the food down on the coffee table. Ivy's eyes snapped open just as he sat down in the chair across from her. He smiled at the look of happy surprise on her face.

"Those from Frankie's?" she asked sleepily, stretching her legs away from her body and yawning. "I'm not sure. But they smelled delicious, so I bought a few." Ivy sat forward and took one, so Remus followed suit. "Thank you" she said, muffled a bit by the bite of muffin in her mouth. "No Problem. Rough night?" Ivy nodded and took a sip of milk. "I forgot to sleep." Remus laughed. "Well, you look absolutely stunning this morning." Ivy rolled her eyes. "Like I said, I was up all night." Remus' pulled his face serious, "I was being honest, Ivy. You wear tired with grace." Ivy blushed. "Did you get the Ministry taken care of?" she yawned again. Remus liked her like this, all sleepy and honest. He pulled the envelope from his pocket and handed it to her. Ivy held it gingerly by the edges. She ripped the wax off and pulled the paper out. _  
_

_Dear Mr. Lupin,  
Congratulations on your joyous engagement to Miss Ivy Holden. We are pleased to inform you that the match has been approved by the council and you are free to proceed in Matrimony on any of the five following business days at the Ministry office. Hours are Monday through Friday, Eight AM to Five PM. We look forward to the joining of you with your chosen bride._

_Please Note that a complete list of all law requirements will be sent to you by Ministry Owl this afternoon._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Dolores J. Umbride, M US_

Ivy read the note out-loud, then reread it quietly a few times to herself. It was happening. She was getting married. She took a deep breath, laid the note on the table and returned to her muffin. "Well, that's taken care of, then." she said. Remus simply nodded. He took a pull from his milk and returned to his pocket and laid the small box from the jewelers on the table in front of her. Ivy met his eyes and held them. "What is that?" she ask, her voice as stone and serious as Remus figured was possible. "Open it."

Ivy took the box, and opened it slowly, as if it may break if she moved too quickly. He saw the tears swell up in her eyes when she had it fully opened, one hand covered her mouth. "Do you like them?" he asked quietly, not wanting to harm the silence around them. She said nothing, but nodded lightly. She gently took the smaller one out, and let it slide up her finger, gasping when it sized itself down and fit perfectly to her finger. She held her hand up and examined it thoroughly. "They're beautiful." she also whispered, but it wasn't so much for the sake of being quiet so much as it seemed that her voice had abandoned her. "You didn't have to, Remus. Let me pay you back for yours?" He shook his head. "We're about to share an account anyway, don't worry on it." Ivy pulled the ring off and put it carefully into the box next to Remus'.

Ivy stood up. "I need to get dressed, we have a long day ahead." Remus nodded again, and took the ring box she was holding out to him. He watched as she walked to her room and shut the door behind her. He could hear her crying on the other side of the door. It broke his heart to hear, but he knew there was a reason for her leaving to cry, so he sat still, wondering how to handle to rest of the day. Things were so complicated already, and she was right. They were in for a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I hope the last Chapter was okay, I may just be paranoid but nobody said a word about it. This one will be more entertaining I hope! Happy Reading!  
~Duchess**

* * *

Ivy moved from room to room, looking to make sure she hadn't missed anything. The flat was now completely void of everything except her bed, couch, armchair, coffee table, dining room table, and bookshelves, which were empty themselves. She checked the bathroom, which had one lonely bar of soap and one spare towel, her closet, containing nothing but a few extra hangers and her mother's white sundress. Her mother had been married in it, and because Ivy wasn't planning on being married more than once, she figured she may as well wear it tomorrow too. Her bed had been stripped of the quilt that would usually covered it, and a spare comforter replaced it. She was about to spend her last night in the flat, and there was no need for much to be here with her when she did. Her pillows were still laying in their place, and her favorite stuff animal was laying on the foot of the bed.

It occurred to her that it was looking like she'd never lived there at all. The walls were bare were pictures used to hang, her piano was gone, her books, everything she cared most about. She made her way back into the living room and leaned against the wall where the piano used to sit, beside the window. She had spent the morning in awkward silence as she and Remus had moved the boxes from her flat to his home via floo network. She didn't know what to say, lost somewhere between utter shock and depression. She didn't know where he'd want any of it to go, if he was okay with anything of hers being out in his home at all. She didn't feel she really had the right to ask, so she just put the boxes in the same pile he's started. She thought that if it came down to it she could always keep everything shrunk and in storage. That way she could find anything easily but not be in the way.

She could feel the tears pricking at the backs of her eyes as she thought about her life to date. It was all an empty place now. Her flat was empty, her heart was empty, she felt so alone. April didn't seem phased at all about the whole situation, so if she was she didn't let Ivy know. She wished her mother was here to fix her hair, or her father to give her away. Sure, there was no isle to walk her down, but it would still be so nice to have them here to comfort her in this situation. She closed her eyes and leaned farther into the wall, sliding down til she was sitting on the floor, and the dam behind her eyes broke, letting all the tears pour out. She had told Remus it would be a little bit, so she wasn't worried about him finding her crying. She pulled her wand from her hip holster under her dress. "Accio Willow" she croaked out, and a stuffed wolf came flying from her bedroom into her arms. Willow had been a birthday present from her father when she turned six, and she had not spent a night without him since. She wondered how poorly her new husband would think of her if he knew she still slept with her childhood comfort. She spent the next half hour or so crying softly into Willow's soft fur until she stopped feeling so hopeless.

She wasn't to be a Holden anymore. It seemed simple, get married and get a new name. The Ministry hadn't left it optional, but she'd been informed that she could use her maiden name at school. But still, it was her family name and she wanted to mourn the loss of it either way. She cried out all her tears so that there were none left and her eyes felt dry and itchy. She stood up, went into the bathroom and splashed cool water over her face until she noticed the pink blotches leaving her cheeks, then she went back to checking over everything.

* * *

Remus used Ivy's stepping out as an opportunity to make a picnic lunch in hopes that he could show her the grounds around his home. There were fields for several acres around, and before Remus' accident, they'd kept sheep. There was still a barn, but it sat mostly empty now. He'd meant to get some more sheep when the Wolfsbane potion was invented twelve years ago, but because it took money to buy up livestock and he couldn't always afford the potion he had never gotten any. He'd built benches under two different trees that he often liked to go to, just to sit and think, or maybe read. He hoped that maybe Ivy could claim one and make it her space. He wanted so much for her to not hate it there, or to hate him. Not that he'd given her a reason to, but her anger had to go somewhere.

He packed away some sandwiches, crisps, biscuits, fruit and lemonade. Again, he was silently more thankful to Dumbledore than he knew, it had been a while since he could afford proper food aside from beans and rice, and other cheap things of that nature. He put it all into a basket and sat down by the fire to wait. Remus thought that maybe after they'd ate and she left to see her sister, he could possibly put a few things out for her, hopefully making her feel more at home. He could spend the evening trying to make it her space too, and surprise her when they returned home after the binding at the Ministry. He'd received the official statement of the Laws regulations, and wasn't altogether happy with what he had to tell her. While they were considerate enough to allow thirty days for a proper marriage consummation, they were not very thoughtful toward the women in the situation otherwise. All her properties would be transferred into his name, including her store. He'd never dream of taking it from her, but the Ministry would have it all turned over as soon as she signed her name on the license binding them. It was cruel, evil and unnecessary.

The Ministry also gave Remus the right to pull her out of school if he so chose, but he'd never do that to her either. He wondered if she'd be angry that he'd forgot to mention he'd be her Defense Professor for this term, but he supposed it didn't make a difference. At least she could stay in school, and he knew that was most important to her. After about forty five minutes he decided he should check on her, so he rose from his seat and stepped back through the fire into her flat.

* * *

They sat under a tree on a hill, overlooking the entire home. She was still quiet, and her eyes were puffy, but he didn't bother her about that, not with what else he needed to talk to her about. "I think we have a few things to discuss, Ivy." he said quietly, and she looked over to him. "I may have forgot to mention that I am filling the position of Defense Professor this year, I know that complicates things but..." Ivy cut him off. He expected she may be angry, but she spoke calmly. "No, I think that if the Ministry was to decide that anyone under the law had to live under the same roof as their spouse, at least I won't be forced to leave school." She had a fair, point, he had to admit. It seemed that she was trying to think all the mess out logically. "They sent a packet of specifics out earlier, and it stated that once you sign the binding license, everything you own is transferred to me. Your name will be secondary, of course, but that includes your bank accounts and store. I will not touch either one, I promise you." she didn't have anything to say to that, but her jaw was set and the green flecks had gone from her eyes, leaving only a bright and angry amber behind. "Ivy?" She blinked a few times, her face softened and her eyes went normal. "Sorry" she murmured to the ground.

"There is something else, you know." Her blood ran cold. She knew exactly what else there was, but she'd wanted to pretend that it didn't exist. That wasn't really the worst part of it all, but it terrified her just the same. The smell of her fear overpowered him, and he knew that he wouldn't have to say much for her to get his point. He reached over and took her hand. "I won't force you to do anything, Ivy. Not ever. I swear. Do you understand? I will not hurt you, I will not '_claim'_ you and I will not force you." She swallowed the lump in her throat and forced herself to smile, then nodded her head slightly. It wasn't a conversation either of them wanted to have, so she was glad he kept it short and simple.

He stood up, and with a wave of his wand the picnic collected itself and flew back into the basket. "May I ask you a question?" she took his hand that he offered and stood up. "Of course." She hesitated for a moment. "How did you get so good at wordless magic?" he laughed. "I never really thought about it. I guess just going so long without speaking out loud that I just sort of, er... figured it out?" he stopped and looked at her, a bit of pink to his cheeks. "May I ask you one?" she nodded. "May I see? You transform, I mean. I underst-" but before he could get the thought out she took two steps back, leaped forward and in her place was a stunning red wolf. She looked like any normal wolf you'd find roaming the forests, but her eyes stayed the same, complete with green flecks. She walked closer slowly, and sat down beside where he stood. His mouth was still hanging open.

"I've... I have never seen anything like you." His heart was beating faster than he ever would've justified. "You're beautiful" Moony was howling in the back of his mind, obviously pleased. "That is bloody fantastic!" He squatted down beside her, nearly at eye level, and she licked his cheek. He laughed and scratched behind her ears. She wagged her tail a bit, then stood and backed up, jumped, and was herself again. She smoothed out her dress and did a small curtsy. "How... When did you learn you could do that?" she giggled a bit. "I was about six years old, and I'd had a nightmare, and was kicking violently when all of a sudden I went to fall off the bed. When I landed, I wasn't on my hands and knees, but rather a set of paws. It was horrifying at first, but I worked for several months to master it." He was grinning and hanging on her every word. "I take it that you're impressed?" "Of course I'm impressed. That is brilliant. Sheer brilliant." she smiled back at him, then checked her watch.

"I should get back to April, she'll be wanted to... talk to me, I suppose." He nodded and offered a hand, and she laced her fingers through his as they walked through the field toward the house. She was feeling a bit better about it all, especially after his reaction to watching her Shift. She'd always been proud of it, even if it was proof she was a special kind of weird. She also felt like he genuinely wanted to take care of her, and she really wanted to try and make him happy. Maybe she should be glad that April was wanting to give her that talk after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hello Everyone! I want to thank all my lovely readers, followers, favorite-rs, and reviewers for taking the time to read my story. Chapters are going to be longer than they started out, so I hope that's okay with everyone! I do want this to be different than many of the other marriage law fics on here, and I have a plan (the most of the good drama taking place in OoTP, so its a bit far off...) but I am very open to suggestions for the story. I hope you're all enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it and reading your reviews.  
ALSO- I had another story with Remus/Hermione and it was fairly popular, with about 40 followers or so before it was done, so if anyone had any requests or ideas for another story, shoot them to me! I'd LOVE a chance to write a story on a prompt from someone. I'm open to lots of other pairings (but I prefer the twins or the Marauders to be part of the story, they're my favorites), but anyways... That'd be fantastic! 3  
Thank you all so much! Remember to review!  
Happy Reading!  
~DuchessMoonMoon13**

* * *

April was already settled down on the couch, clad in pink flannel pajamas reading a magazine when Ivy arrived home. She looked up slightly at her sister and pointed to a stack of papers on the coffee table. "Alice and I like these. There is a bloke that's really needing the job on the top of the pile. He has three children and needs the money, has good references-" "You called around on my applicants, Ape?" Her sister smiled and threw her reading aside. "Mad?" Ivy shook her head. "I'll do an interview on him in a few days when I've recovered from my forced matrimony. Deal?" April shrugged. It really wasn't a big deal to her either way. In truth, Ivy was thankful her sister had taken so much of her spare time to help her with everything. Alice would be needing the help in the store, as Ivy was only allowed a day pass to check up on things once a month. She'd been waiting on the right person to come along, and if April and Alice both approved, she was sure he was a fine candidate for hire. It was important for Alice to get along with someone she'd have to work with a lot.

April moved to reach around beside the couch and pulled up three boxes, all wrapped in paper printed to look like white lace, tied with silver ribbon. There were two larger boxes and very small one. April took the small box off the top and held on to it, passing the other two over to her sister. "Open these first" she smiled, a sneaky look in her eye. Ivy opened the first box, the heavier of the two, and found it to be full of different muggle magazines with headlines such as '25 Moves to Melt Your Man' and 'Beat the Thunder Thighs This Summer'. Ivy snorted and April threw her head back, laughing hysterically. She took a second and wiped a tear that had fell from the laughter off her cheek. "I seriously mean well with those. Remember Kait?" Ivy nodded, of course she remembered Kait, her sister's childhood spoiled, slutty best friend. "She got me a subscription to those magazines when I married Thomas, not that I was too lost on the subject. I thought maybe they'd help you. Open the other present then we'll talk more about THAT." April winked and gestured toward the next box.

Ivy rolled her eyes, but opened the second and largest of the boxes. It was a bigger box but was a fair amount lighter. Inside there was several layers of tissue paper, and underneath was a beautiful blue and white sheer negligee. It had a pale blue bra with white lace and sheer blue fabric flowing down that looked like it would hang to Ivy's hips. It was paired with a pair of knickers that were the same pale blue with white lace. Ivy paled and April laughed again. "Shy Ivy?" Ivy wadded the tissue that was covering the lingerie up and threw it at her sister, who caught it before it could smack her straight in the face. "There is more under the tissue, love." Ivy moved the tissue was under the blue set to reveal a much less innocent corset attached to a push up strapless bra and knickers with significantly less fabric to them. The corset also had straps hanging off of them and underneath was a pack of black thigh high stockings. The corset and knickers were the deepest shade of red Ivy had ever seen on cloth, and had black silk details. The corset had black silk ribbon laces going up the back. "Save that one for when you really need to win an argument, or when you've really buggered up. Either way, that'll fix it. Even better if you wear those black heels from two birthdays ago with it." By now, Ivy was nearing the same shade of red.

"Listen baby sister, its really not that bad. And from what you'd said yesterday evening when you called, you've landed yourself a very sweet, gentle, handsome man. You may enjoy yourself. The first time is really the only time it hurts, then it's nice. You'll see." Ivy's mouth twitched like she may have wanted to smile, but she was blushing again. "I'm not afraid of it hurting, I doubt it'll be a problem now." April's jaw dropped. "You're not..." Ivy laughed even harder than April had earlier. "I'm not sure what I qualify as. I don't think you realize just how badly the pull of the moon coming full can be... frustrating, for someone such as me. I _may or may not_ have made a purchase to help me with that, and I _may_ have already got the pain out of the way." She could feel the blood in her face burning from embarrassment. It may just be April, her sister that she called most nights on the telephone they both insisted on having for convenience, and whom she told everything to, but she was not ready to talk about things like this with her. "But no, I've never been with a man. You're right, I don't know what to do or how to move or anything. But April... I really like him. I know that its stupid but... Ahhh." Ivy growled and covered her face with her hands. "Am I stupid? Just tell me I'm being stupid."

April was still looking shocked with the information her little sister had presented her with. The confession had taken her aback, and the question was so innocent and a bit heart breaking. "No sweetie, you're not stupid. I hope this works out for you, I really want you to be happy." She moved over to the edge of the couch where she could reach Ivy, holding out the smaller box. Ivy opened it carefully, wondering what on Earth could be inside. It was a small black velvet box with a set of yellow emerald stud earrings with onyx accent stones surrounding the larger yellow stone. Her eyes filled with tears once more. "Something new?" April said as her sister sprang up and threw her arms around her neck. "I wanted to get you something in your house colors so you could wear them often." Ivy sat back down and looked them over again. "They're gorgeous, April. Thank you so much." April did a small mock-bow. "Thomas helped pick them out, being a Hufflepuff himself. 'Gryffindor's have no sense of other house colors', according to him. He said the yellow emeralds were closer to the right color than the topaz."

Ivy sat the box back down on the table, leaned back and took a deep breath, tears forcing their way out and pouring down her face even harder. "I cannot do this. I don't really know how to be around people that well. I have to get married to a man who will be my Professor, and I have to be head girl along side Percy Weasley, and he's a pure rotten git, and I have NEWTS and I have the store and..." April cut her off beofre she could ramble on further. "I've never met anyone who could handle the pressure and stress they way you do, Pup." Ivy cried harder at the use of her nickname their father used for them both. "But Ivy, please, please remember that diamonds are formed under pressure. You're already at least thirty mentally, you have to be. And such a graceful lady. You will be a wonderful wife, you'll pass your NEWTS with a House record, I know, and you'll make it through the year without killing Percy, and the store is fine. Thomas and I'll be checking in at least three times a week, and you know Alice is the best at what she does. As for being around people... You love people. You talk all day at the store. You can do this." She reached across the arm of the couch and took her sisters hand. "Come, let's get you an education in one of the few things you _don't_ actually know about." She pulled the magazine filled box over to her and handed her sister a few to look through.

* * *

Remus had been working around his home for a few hours when he decided to sit down and take a break. He'd started with the piano, trying several ways before it looked right in the living room. He'd brought most of her furniture back to its real size in their locations he'd set aside, hoping they'd be alright with Ivy. He'd put her kitchen supplies away in the shelves above the sink and the cupboard, quite glad she had so many cooking utensils. He'd never had to cook for more than himself and didn't much more than two or three plates, cups and bowls, a kettle, couple of pots and pans. All in all not an impressive selection. He had made room on the shelves in his living room for her books, and arranged them to the best of his memory that they were in her flat.

In the box marked 'odds and extras' he found her vase of sunflowers which as it turned out were fake, and he'd resized them and placed them on an end table in the living room. He cleared a spot and placed the pictures of her parents at their wedding and she and her sister at her wedding on the mantel. It was his goal to make the house equally hers, which he knew he couldn't do over night. He hung the other two pictures in a blank space on the wall near the kitchen. He found a couple paintings that he'd missed in the 'odds' box and found a place in the hallway going up the stairs for one, and one over the head of what would soon be their bed. He'd resized her dresser into the space he'd cleared for it, and found a few glass figures and pictures that he'd placed on top over a lace table runner that had been his mothers. He transfigured the curtains into a colour to match the quilt he found in a box and had laid over the headboard for decoration. The comforter on the bed was already matching part of the quilt, as it was a pale mint green.

It was upon his bed that he'd stopped to rest, laying back and letting his mind wander to where his life had come to since the last time he'd been at Hogwarts. He'd graduated and immediately become a spy and soldier, fighting along side his friends who meant the most in the world to him. Then his mother passed, three of his friends were murdered and one was in jail for such a murder. Or not in prison, anymore. He'd tried his best to forget that. The thought of Sirius being free after all he'd done made him sick to his stomach. He'd sworn his life to protect Harry, to be his Godfather, and he was the reason Harry was an orphan. Remus thought about the many jobs he'd held since the war abruptly ended, and the women who'd come and gone. He'd had his heart broken by becoming too invested and being honest about who he really was. He'd always wanted to find someone who would stay by him the way Ivy's mother had by her father, but it seemed that too many women were swayed more by the way the wizarding community's portrayal of him rather than the really was in his heart.

Then there was Ivy, and he'd never met anyone like Ivy. She was a pure puzzle to him, everything about her. She'd found her way into his thoughts while they were apart since the moment they met. It was true, she was beautiful, kind and very mature, but there was something else. She had a pull that seemed to reach right to his wolf, which is something that had never happened to him before. Over the past twenty-seven years he'd learned to push Moony out, keep him quiet and appeased between the moons. If he was honest with himself, it was scary how she effected him. It bothered him enough that he was so attracted to her as it was, but with Moony clawing at the back of his mind, he was terrified. What did it mean? And what if she resented him? Or hated him? What if she didn't? What if she felt the same way? He didn't know what to do about any of was no good way to find out without making a muck of his situation. He simply groaned out and flopped back on the bed, flicking his wand in the air. He held a hand up and within a few seconds a bottle of Firewhiskey slapped into the center of his palm. He took a deep pull and closed his eyes tight. It was a long, awkward day tomorrow, and he was scared and alone.

It had crossed his mind to write to his father, seeking any sort of help or advice that he could give, but he decided he'd rather not travel that road just yet. If, and it was a rather large if, but if this union resulted in children, he may consider making amends. But then it would be only for the sake of the kids having at least one grandparent. His father had a fairytale marriage with his mother, but Lyall had never found a way to connect with Remus. His mother had always told him it was guilt over his bite, but Remus felt like it was more of an underlying hatred he couldn't find a way to shake even for his own son. After all, it was his hatred toward werewolves that caused Remus to be targeted and bitten. Remus had a very forgiving nature, but owls fly both ways and his father seemed happier alone, and Remus was happy to let him stay alone.

He settled for a second drink of the whiskey before placing it on his bedside table and crawling under the covers of his bed alone for the last time. He tossed and turned a bit before giving up and getting a book from the small shelf in the corner. He wasn't planning on staying up much longer, but he needed the distraction. He didn't want to think about Ivy and the requirements of the law, and what that may be like. Over two years alone was making his mind wander to the more... personal details that he didn't want popping up. He settled in and read until his eyes grew sore at the sight of the words and he was able to close them and drift off into a restless and uneasy sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hi! Thank you all for reading, commenting and following my story! Comments really help me know what you like or dislike, so be sure to drop a line. This chapter is a bit anti-climactic (Aka half boring, at least I think) but it's necassary and in the next chapter we have the wedding night (oh snap!) and an apperience from our dear, long lost, Padfoot. I hope you're all excited for the Harry Potter story to get involved with this, I know I am!  
Happy Reading!  
~DMM**

* * *

Ivy spent most of the morning sitting as still as she could manage on a chair in her bathroom while her sister danced around her head, flicking her wand, brushes of various sizes and types and different sprays around her head until she was deemed 'perfect', and Ivy had to admit, her sister had done a lovely job. It was rare that Ivy felt pretty at all, much less beautiful, but today she did. Her copper hair was curled into perfect, equal loose ringlets that lay gently upon her left shoulder, a pearl clip holding her hair to one side. She had deep eyeshadow that flared in a very Egyptian sort of way, and her lips were a rose pink. She looked hard at the reflection in the mirror, wondering how her sister managed to make her feel so good about herself. She pursed her lips to one side and poked her cheek.

"I bought makeup specifically for use today, so when you've settled in a few days from now, I'll teach you to put it on like that if you'd like." Ivy nodded meekly. "Here, drink this, all of it." April held out a small glass vial of purple liquid. She took the vial from her sister, pulled the cork out and downed it, not even bothering to ask what it was before drinking it. "It's just for your nerves. It'll boost your confidence, help you through the day. Do you have any idea at what point during your 'generously allotted thirty days' you'll want to... seal your marriage? I have another vial for you..." She trailed off. Now that it was the morning before she'd give her sister away, she didn't feel so much like joking with her anymore. April was nervous for her sister. "I kind of thought I may just get it over with, use a wedding night for what they're made for? I don't know." Her face flushed. April picked her face up in her hands, kissed her forehead and whispered. "Drink the second one when you get home, then. It should make the whole experience less awkward." She stood up and winked.

Ivy nodded, and walked out of the bathroom to get changed. She decided to put the blue set of lingerie on under her mother's dress. Her hands shook as she pulled the dress over her head and stepped out of her room for April to tie the belt into a bow on her back. She slid into her white flats with silver buckles. "Turn around" her sister commanded, and she obeyed. April watched her twirl around twice, checking her for any imperfections that may have gotten onto the dress. "You look beautiful." Her voiced was cracking. "Don't cry and I won't." Ivy's voice was nearly devoid of any emotion at all. If Ivy was to tell someone how she was feeling, she guessed the answer would be numb. Whatever potion April had brought, it did its job well. All her despair, anxiety, fear and anger had disappeared. She pulled her older sister to her and held for a long time, until April spoke softly into her ear.

"We're going to be late if we don't leave soon."

* * *

Remus had been up since about 4 o'clock in the morning. Sleep, it seemed, was not on his side. He supposed it didn't matter much. After all, he was able to poke a bit more around the house for his wife's arrival. He'd showered, shaved, showered again, ate breakfast, packed books to take to Hogwarts, drank some tea, then dressed in his final choice for the day. He'd not realized the state he'd allowed his wizard's robes to get into. They were faded and frayed, almost threadbare. He hadn't even bothered with their upkeep over the last few years, as he was rarely in the Wizarding community. He sighed, and remembered that she'd mentioned wearing the sundress he'd seen in the picture of her parents, so he chose a pair of crisp black dress slacks and a light blue button down shirt.

Once dressed, he sat on the edge of his bed, staring down at the rings nestled neatly in their box. They were finely polished and shined beautifully, even in the dim light in his room. He wished so greatly that this was all just a bad dream. Or that the two of them weren't so alone in the world at least. That is probably why Dumbledore had suggested her for him. They both needed someone, and they had so much in common that at the very least they didn't have to hate each other. He'd willed the idea of love out of his mind long ago, and he knew that it probably wasn't something he should think of now either. If Lily could be here, or his mother, they'd know how to help him. They could tell him how to make Ivy happy. But he was alone. He took his ring out, turning it over and over in his hands. This was not a dream, and he would have to wear this band very soon.

It wouldn't be as big of a deal, but wizard marriages were absolute. At no point in time, ever, would a divorce be an option. If the law was lifted, and he still hoped it would, he and Ivy were together forever after today. He felt less for himself, more for her. She would've had an excellent shot to go very far and be quite successful without him attached to her. He sighed, put his ring back and shoved them into his pocket and walked out his door to disapperate to the safe zone from which he could walk to the Ministry.

The street was packed with people on their way to work. Half way up the block he found a street vender and bought a bouquet of fresh purple tulips to give to Ivy. His guts were churning. He was scared. More scared than he'd ever been. Stepping into the phone booth and pressing the code, he closed his eyes and stilled himself to the motion as he sank below ground. Normally he'd use the entrance around the corner, but it was rather nasty and he'd agreed to meet with Ivy and April at the inside door from the phone booth. April had written to him several times in the two days since he'd met her sister, asking various persona questions and making various demands. He hoped that she was more pleasant in person, but one of the demands was that the letters not be mentioned to her sister, and that they be burned after he had read them. He didn't know why, but he did as she asked.

* * *

April was picking at Ivy's hair when he stepped out of the lift and onto the cold Ministry floor. Ivy had her back to him, and April barely gave him a glance as he walked over. He figured she must not recognize him since she'd last seen him when she was eleven and he seventeen, but he was mistaken. She stopped fussing and nodded toward him, and Ivy spun around on her heels. She smiled in a way that made her eyes sparkle, and his heart skipped. He held the tulips out nervously and she took them and brought them to her nose. "Good morning!" He smiled in return. "This is my sister, April. April, this is Remus. He extended his hand, and April took it, but glared at him a bit, looking him up and down. "Excuse us please, Mr. Lupin." She pulled Ivy down the hall and into the ladies lavatory.

"What is your deal?" Ivy asked, obviously a bit cross that she'd been dragged away like a child. "Nothing. I just... He's kinda hot. Why wouldn't you tell me that?" Ivy blushed. "I did. I just used the word handsome." April rolled her eyes. "That is NOT the same thing." Ivy huffed. "Is there a point to this conversation?" April laughed. "No, why? Miss him?" she was kidding, but Ivy blushed again. "What? NO! I just..." April held a hand up. "Its actually probably that potion I gave you, but I'm sorry. I had to tease you about it just once. I'm very sorry" she apologized through her giggles. Ivy grabbed her elbow. "Come along, give me away."

Back in the hall, April waked ahead of the other two, while Remus walked slowly next to Ivy. "Everything alright?" Ivy rolled her eyes up ahead toward her older sibling. "She just wanted to tell me she thinks I'm luck and you're hot. Didn't want you to hear." April froze in her step, obviously having overheard her sister's comment, but she started walking again before they could catch up. Ivy knew it was the potion making her talk so easily, and April must too, because normally she'd have landed on her like a cat on a mouse. Remus was a deep shade of red, looking at his feet. "Thank you? I suppose?" Ivy laughed. "She also drugged me, so I'm gonna talk like I'm not shy... I'm 'confident' or something." She made air quotations with her fingers. He nodded. April called back to them, holding a door open. "Ready?"

* * *

The whole ceremony was actually a bit shorter than the other weddings that Ivy had attended, but she knew it was because this was cut and dry, straight to the bonding charm. They'd been asked to join hands, and repeat a long incantation, while the official moved his hand around their joined hands. Remus watched Ivy, and Ivy watched the magic that was swirling around in delicate patterns. The charm was glowing bright gold. Remus had forgotten what beautiful magic was involved with the bonding of two people. It had been a long time since he'd stood next to James while he and Lily were married. Ivy's face was illuminated by the light coming off the magic, and he could see a tear rolling down her cheek. He took his free hand and wiped it away. 'I'm so sorry' he mouthed, she shook her head. April was crying openly behind them.

And just like that, it was over. They filled out a few forms, April served witness, and Ivy had a new last name. She didn't let anymore tears, but she didn't let Remus' hand go either. Almost in a daze, he lead her out of the office back up into the street. April took her face in her hands and snapped her back to reality. "You're alright, Pup. Wake up. I know that was draining, but it's alright. You just need something to eat, don't do magic for a couple hours. You'll perk right up." She kissed her sister firmly on the forehead. "Take care of her, Remus. Or I'll melt my mother-in-law's good silver and I'll find you." She was smiling, but Remus knew she wasn't kidding even slightly. "Of course." His grip tightened on her hand. April walked down the street and disapperated in an alley with a faint 'pop'.

"She'd taken a lot of time off work lately, so she had to go back today." Ivy said quietly. Remus turned to her. "You sure you're alright? I don't think anyone ever told me that took our magic to do. I don't know why I thought otherwise." Ivy shrugged. "Are you hungry?" She shook her head. "I don't feel well. Can we go back to your... can we go home?" The question was simple, but it broke his heart to hear her having to correct herself.

* * *

"I don't suppose carrying you over the threshold would be allowed?" He was mostly kidding, but it was a timeless tradition. "Bad luck not to, I suppose. Neither of us really need additional bad luck." He smiled and scooped her up with ease, and sat her back down gently inside the door. "I put a few of your things out, I hope you like it." She stood still for a moment, hand on the wall. She was obviously drained and a bit dizzy from the potion her sister had given her as well. She moved once the room stopped spinning, looking at her photos in their new places, flowers on the table, and piano in the corner. "You didn't have to do that, Remus. It's your home." He swallowed the knot in his throat. "I'd like for it to be equally yours, I mean if you want. Go have a look, I'll make a bit of lunch. You could use the strength."

She slowly moved from the living room, where she saw her books had their own shelf near the stairs. On the wall beside the stairs was a painting that had hung in the kitchen at her flat. She walked slowly down the hallway, peaking in doors until she found the large and furnished master bedroom. Her dresser was out and decorated, and her quilt was on display draped over the headboard. The bed was much larger than hers, and the quilt wouldn't cover this bed, but she was thankful he'd put it out. She ran a hand over the comforter and then pressed into the mattress. It was soft, comforting, and rather inviting with how she was feeling. "Maybe if I just sat down a bit." She pulled the covers back and slid a hand over the soft cotton sheets. Inhaling deeply, she crawled to the side that was less scented and curled up. She'd never felt so tired in her life, and it was starting to scare her. She closed her eyes, and sleep wrapped around her.

Remus came up looking for her, and found her deeply asleep, curled into a ball on the far side of the bed. He sighed. She'd barely made it onto the bed before sleep overtook her, it seemed. She still had her shoes on. He gently and quietly pulled her shoes off and pulled the blanket over her. She was beautiful in her sleep, and he was tempted to lay next to her, if only to watch her sleeping so still. Afraid it would scare her, he decided to let her be and go back down and busy himself with something else until she woke up. He bent down and gently kissed her cheek, right at the corner of her mouth. "Rest well" he whispered, and stepped out of the room, turning the light off behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Important Notice-**

**Hello beloved readers! I need you to bare with me, as this chapter has some sexiness in it, and I've never written anything of that sort before. I'm legit terrified of this. No lie. PLEASE let me know if this chapter is okay. I'm nervous about writing it. I'm actually writing my author's note first, rather than the chapter first because I'm chicken! And yes, Padfoot has a small cameo-ish part. It'll be mega important next chapter.  
Happy Reading!  
~DMM**

* * *

Ivy padded barefoot down the steps, still a bit groggy from her unexpected nap but feeling much better than she had been before she had fell asleep. The bed was extremely comfortable and warm, so she was able to rest very well. She found Remus sitting in the armchair in the living room, several text books scattered around on the table before him. He was scribbling notes down in a black notebook with a muggle fountain pen, which he laid down when she got into the room. He turned to the side where he could face her. "Feeling better?" She nodded, walked over to stand beside the chair where he was working. He stood when she was beside him, letting her have his chair and moving to the couch. "Much, thank you. What time is it?" She could see outside it was obviously afternoon. "Hmm. About quarter past four, I think." _I've slept all day._ "I didn't mean to sleep so long. I'm sorry. I guess everything just caught up with me." He gave her a half smile. "Are you hungry? I made lunch earlier, but you were very asleep when I checked on you, so I put it in the oven." "You didn't eat?" He shook his head. "Why not?" "Got busy with this." He gestured to the piles of books and papers before them, then rose and moved for the kitchen. Ivy moved to get up too, but he gently laid his hand on her shoulder. "Just sit still, I'll bring it." He pulled his wand out, and vanished his books so that the table was clear.

After they ate, Ivy curled up quietly in the chair reading while Remus worked more on lesson plans. After a while she stopped reading altogether and just watched him work. He'd rolled his sleeves up and for the first time she could see scars other than the faint set on his face. They were muscular though, and his hands worked delicately as he wrote. Ivy noticed he had long fingers, which would be perfect for playing the piano. Her own hands were small, with short fingers, so learning had been a bit harder on her. She found herself almost mesmerized with his pen strokes, the look of concentration on his face. She must have been looking too long, because he stopped to look up at her for a second, winking in her direction and going back to writing. Studying seemed to suit him. It set her hear to flutter just a bit. She tried to go back to reading, but she couldn't help be try to steal glances up at him. Why was this happening? She wanted to blame April, but somehow she figured the potion she'd been given had worn off long ago. Color flushed to her face. She closed the book she'd been reading, stood and laid it in the chair. "Alright?" he sounded amused. Color deepened in her face. "I just need to check something. I'll be back." She hurried upstairs.

Her planner calendar was in the trunk she'd already packed for school. She had all her weekends she'd be allowed to return from the school to her store plotted in it, and out of old habit or sentiment, she wasn't sure, she had the full moons plotted out. She normally gave them no thought, or at least tried not to because they made her miss her father worse. They had very little effect on her outside of extra energy, sexual aggression (which she'd been able to hide well for years now), and on the actual night her body would ache a bit, but not anything she couldn't simply sleep through. Opening the planner to the month of August she ran her finger along the page until she came across the day her wedding was marked on. The moon was in two days. _Well, that explains THAT._ She closed the planner with a snap and put it back in her trunk. Next to her trunk was the bag she'd had with her while she and April were getting ready that morning. She dug through it and found the extra potion. She took a deep breath, uncorked it and took it in one pull. There was also a white silk dressing robe inside the bag, a note attached.

_Ivy,  
Found this on my way over after I'd already wrapped the rest. Enjoy! Try to relax!  
Love from April_

She went to the bathroom attached to the bedroom, for the first time looking at the restroom itself. It was huge, with a very large bathtub and standing shower both. She sat on the edge of the tub and closed her eyes, waiting on the potion to take effect. She wasn't so nervous to start with, but she knew without it she'd probably back out half way down the stairs. She took another deep breath, slid an arm around behind her and pulled the ribbon belt loose. She pulled each strap off her shoulders and stood, letting her dress pool at her feet. She picked it up and draped it over the edge of the tub. She looked at herself in the mirror, turning around a few times to look herself over. She had been wearing the pale blue lingerie all day, like a slip under the dress. She unclipped her hair and let it fall in ringlets framing her face. She fluffed at it a bit. Satisfied with her appearance she pulled the white dressing robe on. She slipped out of the bathroom and re-made the bed, then out and down the stairs.

She stopped before she came into view and loosened the tie on the robe before she continued. She knew he'd be facing her this time, and she was very thankful her sister had thought to buy her the potion. She stepped silently onto the hardwood of the living room floor in her bare feet. To her surprise, he already gone back to the chair, his back to her. _It must be his favorite spot_ she thought. She walked quickly but fairly silently until she was right beside the chair, and she laid her hand on his, which was taking down a note. She felt like someone else was controlling her actions, she wouldn't ever be able to be so forward. She took his hand and pulled it in hers, closing his fingers around the sash that held the robe closed. He was watching her nearly frozen, his face locked in a look of near shock but clear interest. "Ivy?" She pulled his wrist and the sash came free, letting her robe fall open. He swallowed nervously. She tugged at his hand again, pulling him to his feet. She stood up on her toes and whispered into his ear. "Come upstairs with me?" She tilted her head and pulled back to look into his eyes, which had gone such a deep green it almost startled her. He didn't reply to her request, so she simple pulled at his hand and headed to the stairs. Before she could start up the stairs, Remus shook his head a few times. "Ivy, stop. Is this really what you want?" His eyes had lightened to normal. She felt a pang in her heart. "Don't you want me?" Potion or not, fear had suddenly taken over. Not fear of what she was trying to do, but fear he wouldn't want her. "I never said that. I simply want to know if this is how you want this to happen. We have the time." _Oh._ "No, now seems good." She tried to pull him once again, but he planted his feet. She tugged again but he wouldn't budge.

She pulled again, turning back to see what was his problem. Once again, his eyes had gone dark, and he smirked at her frustration. "Alright. If you're sure?" She nodded again. "Positive." He pulled on the hand holding his and caught her around the waist. He pulled her to his chest and she gasped a bit, feeling the muscles under his shirt. "Allow me." He scooped her up in his arms with the same ease that he'd done it with earlier when carrying her over the threshold of the house. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him in to kiss her. It was a quick peck a first, but he responded so she went in for a second, deeper kiss. She closed her eyes and tucked her face into his neck, and didn't open them until she felt the bed beneath her. He'd laid her down, and was sitting on the edge. She wondered if her eyes had changed too. He looked a bit nervous now. She crawled over to him.

"Are you okay?" He shook his head. "This is cruel." She felt the pain hit deep again, and turned away. "Please, just... Don't? Don't think about it?" He shook his head again. "I promised you I wouldn't hurt you. But I can feel myself trying to lose control." She smiled. Just like her conversation with April. "You can't hurt me, that's been taken care of." She felt a bit braver, and leaned to bite at his neck. "Go ahead" she challenged "lose it." He needed no other invitation it seemed, she scooted back up the bed, and he was over her, his mouth on hers, then her neck. "You are extremely beautiful, you know?" he mumbled. She sighed and leaned back into the pillows. She decided to even the score a bit and started to undo his buttons. He froze after the fourth one was loose. He snapped his fingers and the lights went out, then waved his hand and candles appeared in several places around the room. "Wow." He finished the last two buttons and shrugged his shirt off and came back to kissing her neck. One hand held him up and the other was roaming up and down the outside of her leg. He kissed his way down her body, nipping at her breasts and stomach, trailing kisses from her neck to her navel. "So beautiful." She moaned into his touch. He slid back up and she could feel his reaction to their situation pressing into her thigh. She arched up to him. He growled in the back of his throat.

"Are you sure?" He asked her. She kissed him. "Please stop asking." He hooked his fingers through the side of her knickers. "May I?" He slid them down her body and flung them on the floor, then rose up and discarded his trousers and pants in the same place. "Ready?" She nodded, and he brought their bodies together. She barely had time to look at him. She gasped, and melted back into the bed and let him move. She may have not known what to do, but he certainly did. She couldn't make her body move, she was very overwhelmed with the new sensations that overtook her. She clawed first at the quilt then at his back, moaning his name. He bit at her neck and went a bit rougher, and she felt herself nearing dangerously to the edge. His arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her up closer to him, pushing her over. She growled out and it wasn't long before he followed suit, collapsing on the bed beside her, panting. Ivy felt her hand tingle. She brought it up to her face, and saw it glow just a bit, then fade out. He caught his breath and moved up to where she'd sank into the pillows, cupping her cheek in his hand. "Are you alright?" Ivy smiled, then rolled her eyes a bit. "Not going to act so concerned every time are you?" He looked confused. "Every time? That something you may want to do again, then?" She laughed, mostly nervously. "Was I that bad?" He laughed, a full, deep, true laugh. "Merlin, no." He kissed at her neck. "I told you, this is all on you. No pressure from me." Ivy smiled, and wiggled the covers down and over her body.

"Is everything I do today going to make me sleepy?" "Sleep." She reached for his hand. "Stay this time?" He moved under the covers and pulled her close, letting her tuck her head into his chest. "Of course, if that's what you want." She nodded lightly, eyes already closing. He ran his fingers through her hair until she fell asleep. He reached over to the bedside table and got his wand. "Accio rings" and the box flew from his trouser pocket and into his hand. He slid hers out and onto her finger, then put his own on, then laid back and closed his eyes as well. Today hadn't really been all bad, had it?

* * *

Outside it was yet early evening, but the sky had started to grow dark. A large black dog was marching fairly happily up the trail to Remus' home, wagging his tail. He'd been here before, but that was many years ago now and he knew he'd not be a welcome guest. He simply wanted to see if the wolf who'd played with him when they were pups was well. After all, he'd been left alone for a long time. He came up onto the porch and smelled the faint hint of perfume in the air. It tickled his nose and caused him to sneeze, then shake his ears to get rid of the tingle. He walked around the whole of the house, jumping up and looking into the dark windows. Everything was well kept and it caused the dog to wag his tail once again. He decided to risk being caught and curled up on the porch in the far corner near the stairs. He was a light sleeping mutt, always had been. He'd have a nap before he went on his way. Just a short one. He curled his body in tight and tucked his nose under his paws. Perhaps this house could provide just a small bit of safety for him, just for old times sake. The dog shut his large, tired grey eyes and started to snore.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hey! Thank you all for taking time to read, favorite, follow and review! The pace will drastically pick up after this chapter, its the last slow one for a while. I hope you enjoy, and remember to let me know what you think! I hope the dialog is better on this. If it is, please let me know. I'm struggling with dialog right now. Thank you!  
Happy Reading!  
~DMM**

* * *

Naked. That was the first sensation that met Ivy as she blinked her eyes into the harsh morning light pouring in an unfamiliar window. She couldn't remember sleeping naked before last night, but she knew it was a strange (and possibly freeing) experience. The second sensation was an arm resting gently on her hip, and warmth pressed against her back. As she became more awake, she became more aware. It was hard for her to keep from jerking away. The events of yesterday flooded back to her, and she tried to evaluate her situation without waking her husband. Any potions that may have been her system were by now long gone and her nerves were eating away at her. On one hand, she hadn't slept so well in months. She felt warm and safe tucked in so closely to him. But then she was still naked, and still closer to Remus than she'd been to anyone ever. There was no room for even air to move between them.

After a few moments thought, Ivy decided to test the waters a bit. She shifted her shoulder and wiggled her hips away just slightly. The arm that had been laying across her tensed up and pulled her closer only for a second, then he released his grip and rolled away completely, facing the opposite direction and away from the window. He settled back down on his stomach, head still facing away from her. Ivy laid perfectly still for a few moments, almost holding her breath to make sure he was still asleep. Then she too rolled over and looked at him as he slept. He could easily pass for her age when asleep, the way his face relaxed and his hair was tossed around. She could only see his profile from the way he was laying, but her heart sped up. He had a very muscular back and shoulders, which were crossed in several places with harsh scars, similar to the set running down on of her legs and on her hip but much harsher. It broke her heart a bit, before she could stop herself she ran a few fingers gently over the set of obvious teeth marks where his shoulder met with his neck. It had to be the original bite. Her father's bite had been a kill bite, on the front of his throat that he'd managed to survive. She knew Remus was turned out of revenge, and was meant to survive his attack. He tensed again but he relaxed away and didn't wake.

Ivy slipped out her side of the bed and picked his shirt up off the floor, and pulled it on. It was long enough that it stopped just before her knees. Quietly as possible she crept out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen to start breakfast. According to the clock on the wall it was only half past seven, but Ivy didn't think she'd be able to go back to sleep, and her stomach was growling. The past few days had been so stressful she'd rarely ate. Looking through the cold cupboard she found eggs and cheese, bacon and already sliced onions. Her father had always cooked onions in his eggs and melted cheese over the top. She got a pan from its place on the wall causing a small clatter but she steadied it quickly. She had just laid the pan down on the stove eye when she heard shuffling of claws on the wood of the porch. As best as she could remember, Remus didn't have pets. She pulled Remus' shirt down a bit and walked through the house to the door, opening it and peaking out.

Limping down the stairs was a sickly looking black dog, with matted hair and a visible ribcage. Ivy felt for the creature that had obviously taken shelter on the porch for the night. She whistled and the dog stopped in his tracks and slumped slightly. He turned back and looked at the young witch, and if Ivy didn't know better she'd say that the dog's large grey eyes widened at the sight of her, almost like a gasp. He turned fully toward her but lowered his head, and Ivy took a few steps out onto the porch and carefully knelt down so that the shirt continued to provide her with enough coverage. She held a hand out and the dog shied back again, but then Ivy decided to speak to him.

"What's wrong boy? Are you lost?" she offered her hand a bit further from her body. "I was just about to make breakfast, and my husband is still asleep. You can be my taste tester. I don't really know if dogs like eggs, but I know wolves do and really how different can we be?" The dog took a step toward her, keeping his head low and ears forward. He pressed his snout into her hand and she moved her hand up to scratch behind his ears. The dog gave a slight wag of his tail. Ivy smiled down at the creature and stood up. "Stay here, yeah? I'll be right back. Stay." She went into the house and closed the door behind her. The dog tilted his head to the side as if very confused by the woman. After a few moments she came back with a bowl of eggs and a bit of bacon crushed in.

"I thought you may need all the protein and fat I could manage, so I poured the bacon grease over the top." Ivy wrinkled her nose as the dog sopped up every bite on the plate she'd brought him. He looked up at her, still licking his jowls. He gave a sneeze and lifted a paw in offering to Ivy, and she took it and gave him a pat on the head. He wagged his tail violently.

"Aren't you someone's pet? Not so many strays know how to shake, or how to stay on command for that matter. Did someone lose you?" the dog looked up at Ivy and could swear he understood her. "How about you sit tight, and after Remus and I have breakfast we may see if we can help you find your way home." The dog gave another sneeze of understanding as Ivy picked up the plate she'd fed him from and went inside, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Remus woke up alone, and in a slight panic. Before when he'd stirred just before sunrise, he'd been holding his wife close against him. He stretched himself out before opening his eyes and found the bed empty. He stilled himself and listened closely to the sounds coming from down stairs. Raising from the bed, he pulled on a pair of pajama trousers from the bed side drawer and made his way down stairs. Halfway down the smell of bacon and onions caught his nose. He moved into the kitchen silently and propped up on the counter behind where Ivy was cooking.

"Good morning, gorgeous" he smirked at her as she turned around, eyes wide like a deer caught in a muggle car's headlights. He couldn't help but laugh at her, after all he'd found her wearing nothing but his shirt cooking breakfast and he'd somehow managed to embarrass her. She blushed, then turned back to the stove and whisked the eggs she was frying a bit more. He looked around her and saw she already had a plate of bacon sitting on the stove to keep warm and a stack of toast next to that.

"You can't eat without a shirt, it's improper." she called over her shoulder, not realizing how close he'd came over to her. His response was whispered right in her ear.

"Yes, but it appears you are wearing mine. Care to give it to me, then?" his tone was playful and Ivy's face burned red again.

"I'd love to, but I don't actually have anything else on..." she tried to shrug a bit away toward the stove, but he wrapped an arm around her and twisted her to face him.

"Ivy, are you okay? I didn't mean to embarrass you, I promise. Years ago I was a bit more playful, fun, I guess and you sort of bring it out. I'm sorry." He rubbed his hand down her arm and pulled her hand into his, placing a kiss on her inner wrist. A smell on her hand made him freeze for a moment, an old familiar scent. He dismissed it as some odd occurrence as it would be impossible for Ivy to even know the source. She blushed again and moved the pan off the hot eye.

"I'm fine, Remus. I promise. Don't apologize for something like that. Let's be normal. We're married, I'm making breakfast. You sit down." She spoke very matter-of-factly, but gave him a sweet smile and he did as she told him as she sat a plate down in front of him. She placed her own down and took a seat, forking eggs into her mouth. He laughed at her, the way she was eating so eagerly. She raised an eyebrow and watched him take a bite and close his eyes. He seemed pleased.

"Is it that bad?" Her cooking had been something else she was worried about. Her dad did most of the cooking, especially at breakfast, so she'd learned from him. She liked the food well enough, but it wasn't normal and she knew it. Remus shook his head.

"No, actually. There is onions in it. My mum made eggs with onions. I haven't had that in... Merlin, in at least ten years. The cheese is a nice touch. It's very delicious. Thank you." Ivy smiled and went back to her eating. After a moment, of stealing glances, she decided to ask about the tattoo over his heart. She'd only noticed it when he came in this morning, as she was too distracted and the room too dark the previous evening. It was a simple design, what looked like parchment ribbon folded over on itself with the words 'Mischief Managed' on the two sections.

"So, what does that mean, 'Mischief Managed'? He raised an eyebrow at her, then glanced down at his chest. Taking a deep breath, he sat his fork down and leaned back into the chair.

"I tend to forget that is there. It is part of a set of four, actually. Two that say this..." he ran two fingers over the lean muscle where the tattoo was placed "and two that say 'I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good.' James Potter's and mine said this, Sirius and Peter had the other set. Bit of an inside joke between the four of us. It operated a map we made of Hogwarts. If I'm going to tell that much, I may as well tell the whole story." Ivy settle back into the chair and waited for him to continue. "In our third year, they figured out I was infected, worked through the summer and the first half of our fourth year to learn animagic. They called me Moony, for obvious reasons. James was Prongs, he could become a stag. Peter was Wormtail, he morphed into a fat little field rat. And Sirius... could turn into a big black dog." Ivy felt a shiver crawl down her spine, but she said nothing. "We called ourselves the Marauders, and we pulled pranks on students, teachers, anyone really. Raised hell, and the like. They learned illegal animagic so I wouldn't have to take the full moon alone." He picked his fork back up and pushed the last bites around.

"A shaggy black dog? Might stand at my waist in height?" Ivy was nervous now, or possibly terrified. Remus nodded. He knew that smell was too familiar. Ivy swallowed and hugged her arms tight around herself. "I think I fed him breakfast..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: HI! Thank you to my new followers, fans and readers! We broke 2000 views, which to me is fantastic! Thank you all so much for taking time to read my story! I'd love to hear what you think, even if you leave an anon or guest review. It would mean a bunch to me. I'm a people pleaser, and I want to write this both for me and you, so let me know any ideas you have. And to the question SilverWolf1978 asked, you'll find that out in the OoTP continuation of this plot, if you choose to follow it (and I hope you do!)  
Love to you all! Happy Reading!  
~DMM**

* * *

Ivy sat still as Remus darted for the door. His face had lost all color when she told him she'd fed a dog breakfast, but he hadn't gotten angry. He simply asked her how the dog acted, and when she told him the dog reacted to her like he knew what she was saying he darted for the door. It scared her to death, to think she'd fed such a hardened criminal breakfast, and it was even worse considering how she was dressed. She could feel herself shaking from fear and panic. After about ten minutes he came back into the house and sat down hard at the table. Ivy tried not to cry, she waited for him to yell at her.

"As far as I can tell, he's gone. Just... please tell me if you ever see any sign of the mangy son of a bitch, any sign at all. If you smell that smell again. I put wards up but..." he stop talking as Ivy let out a sob and nodded along with what he was saying. He moved over to where she was sitting and squatted before her, holding her upper arms in his hands. "Please don't cry. You didn't know. I don't mind you feeding any other stray animal in the world. Just not that one. I'm not angry with you Ivy. I'm extremely relieved he didn't hurt you or take your wand." Ivy nodded again and wiped her tears away. Remus pressed a kiss into her forehead. He stood up and walked over to the sink and set the dishes from breakfast to washing themselves.

"I really didn't know, Remus. I'm so sorry. Why... Why would he come here?" She was still trying to stop crying and shaking in her seat. Remus didn't say anything at first. He stood very still for a moment in thought.

"I suppose he was looking for me. I don't know if that means to kill me, ask me for help, or what. I do know that he'll not be able to make it back here without setting off several alarms, so that isn't a worry. I'd kill him on sight, so he really should think before coming back." Ivy nodded, but her mind was twirling away. She had a question gnawing at her, but she was scared to ask. She decided that she _needed _to know the whole story with Sirius... Now was not the time though, she decided she'd ask him later. Tomorrow was the full moon, and she needed to figure out the plan for them about that. There were twelve full moons a year, after all. And twelve times a year for the rest of their lives was a lot of time.

"Remus, what is the plan for tomorrow?" Her voice was shy, like she was scared to talk about it. Remus raised an eyebrow and let a puff of air out. He shook his head and shrugged.

"I hadn't actually thought too much about it. I actually usually just take my potion, curl up on the bed and sleep it off. I think I can probably still do that, and you can join me as... does your wolf have a name, Ivy? Did your Dad tell you?" Ivy looked confused, and she shook her head. "Oh. Sometimes the wolf in people communicates. Did your Dad call you a random name, like you may have told him a name and not known about it?" Ivy shook her head again.

"Well, that is something I may be able to help you with. If you want, I mean." His voice was a bit hoarse and had gone deeper, and though it was just a side effect of the moon's cycle, Ivy felt her heart speed up again. Her eyes hurt a little, and his smell was overpowering her. All that combined with how he was treating her, even after she'd messed up and fed Black. She stood up took him by the hand.

"I'd like that." She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. "I also think you need to come back upstairs with me." He looked at her questioningly, then smiled and pulled her into a kiss. Ivy let herself melt into him, knowing they'd be back to being awkward near-strangers when the pull of the moon passed. But for now, she was happy enough to loose herself in his arms. They could work through everything else for twenty eight more days until the moon came again.

* * *

Padfoot had been running for at least three hours, almost straight. He phased back into the battered prisoner and sat against the overpass below the muggle highway, out of sight from anyone. He was panting, and dipped a hand into the stream running through the gutter and splashed some on his face. He had come so close to getting captured, or even killed at the hands of one of the only two people he had left in the world. He knew if Remus had seen him he'd fire off hexes faster than Sirius would be able to spill an explanation. Not that he'd not deserved it. It was all his fault, even if it wasn't him who turned Lily and James over. If he'd believed more in his friend than the paranoia of the war this wouldn't have happened. James and Lily would be here, he wouldn't be under this bridge. He may have even sampled the witch he'd met's cooking with the dignity of sitting at a table.

Sirius closed his eyes. _I hope that woman is making Moony happy. She was beautiful. He deserves it. Do they have children? _Sirius shook his head. _Moony didn't want children. But then, the Remus I knew didn't want a wife either. I guess I don't know him anymore. _Sirius got lost in his thoughts. He'd run as hard as he could to get away. He'd only wanted to check on him, make sure there was someone taking care of him. One of the few things Sirius knew on the run is when the full moon fell. It wasn't risky to look at the sky. He hoped she knew how to patch Remus up, but judging by the scars running down her left leg, she had knowledge enough.

Sirius let himself doze against the concrete until he felt the air chill around him. He blinked back awake in the dim light under the bridge, he was on his was to Surrey. Number Four, Privet Drive, to be exact. He didn't have much of a plan after that, but much the same as with Remus, he wanted to check on the boy who'd been taken from his arms nearly twelve years ago. Lily's sister had been horrid to her, and all Sirius knew of her was that she mad Lily cry horribly the day before her wedding by telling her she'd never support Lily's marriage or magic. He hoped deep in his heart that Petunia had grown up and was good to Harry, but somehow he doubted that was the case.

He transformed into the dog once again and shook himself to wake up a bit better before trotting up the embankment and running along the road, far enough away that no drunken or mean souls could swerve over and hit him with their vehicle. He trotted down the road for about an hour when a smell caught his nose. Somewhere bread was baking, and the eggs he'd had earlier were long gone. He stood still and felt for wind to see what direction the smell was coming from. He sniffed at the air and turned off the road and headed down the hill into a village.

He followed the smell to the open back door of a muggle cafe, and decided to try and play his 'down on my luck dog' routine that had feed him thus far. He settled down on his haunches and pawed at the door, letting out sharp whines. After a moment a woman in a white shirt with a black apron came to the door and frowned at him. She didn't look cross with his presence so much as at his condition.

"Are you hungry boy?" she squatted down to Sirius' level. "I have some left over bangers and some rolls from yesterday. They're not the fresh ones you're probably smelling, but they'll do in a fix. Sit tight." She went back into the cafe and returned with a tray of rolls and bangers. She sat the tray down on the step by the door. "Don't leave with my tray please." She closed the door and went back in.

The woman didn't return. Sirius wasn't sure how to thank her, but he left her tray (a real dog would've probably carried it off for the flavor on it). He had a while to go before he reached the suburbs yet.

* * *

Hiding in the bushes he'd had to chase three kneazles out of, he watched the house. An extremely large woman in a skirt suit so tight over her fat rolls it looked as if it would burst had went in about an hour before. She had an equally fat bulldog at her heels, but he was too lazy to seek Sirius out. There was silence from the house for a while, then Padfoot's ears perked up on his head. Dishes were crashing. He knew he couldn't risk looking in the window here in such a populated area. He sat up and watched carefully when he heard yelling. One voice sounded like a voice he'd known years before. There was more banging and yelling.

Suddenly a large figure rose and flew over the back of the house. Padfoot's grey eyes grew wide. It was the large woman from before, screaming and soaring as she inflated to three or four times her size until she was as round as a globe. The Ministry would surely be here soon to clean up this magical mess, and Sirius was no fool. He darted from his bush and ran down the lane to a play ground and hid in the shrubbery. He was panting from running and panic. That was close, and he wasn't sure what had happened to Harry. Twelve years had done nothing to dampen his love for the child, and he wanted to burst in there and make sure he was happy. _But I've buggered that up too. _Sirius swallowed his tongue back in and stopped his panting. He settled down into the shrub for a rest.

After about ten minutes a boy came walking down the sidewalk, face red from anger. He was muttering to himself and the sight of him made Sirius' heart stop. He looked so much like James it actually made the dog's eyes well up with tears. He didn't know what to do. Here he was, Harry Potter. His Godson. He was obviously running away, he was dragging his Hogwarts trunk down the street with him, angry tears were spilling down his cheeks. In the distance a squeak of fright sounded and Harry and Padfoot both turned their heads. The woman from before was still floating away, over rooftops. Padfoot winced at the magic, but Harry smiled.

_Maybe I can just pad over there and see him up close. I could make sure those people didn't hurt him. If I could just get a little closer to him..._ Padfoot emerged from the shrub toward the boy. His fur bristled with nerves, without him realizing it. He must have looked threatening; as he was bristled, matted and dirty. He took a few slow steps toward Harry when the boy caught sight of the dog and he was staring at the business end of Harry's wand. He took another careful step forward when a Knight Bus came whizzing up and blocked their view of each other.

Harry spoke with the conductor for a moment, and then peaked around the bus to where Padfoot had been standing. By now, he had hidden safely back in the bushes and watched the boy step aboard the bus and hurry off. Padfoot let out a puff. At least Harry was safe for now, even if everyone thought he was the threat.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: This chapter is a bit different. It's just Ivy and Remus and the moon, and the day after that. Just the first experience with that. It's pretty fluffy... Like angora rabbit fluffy... I hope you enjoy it! Also! Thank you to my new followers and favorite-rs and everyone who reads!  
Review please? Pretty please?  
Happy Reading!  
~DMM13**

* * *

The day passed slowly until the light started to fade over the horizon. There was very little talking or moving for that matter, mostly because Ivy hadn't spent a night of the full moon with anyone since her father had passed away. She was quiet because of that, Remus supposed, so he let her be alone and tried to rest before his body would be ripped apart. He had his potion with breakfast as they ate in silence. Ivy found a rather thick book off his shelf and wedged her nose firmly in it, settling in an armchair and had spent the day waiting for the sun to dim in the distance. Eight hours, fours hours, two hours, half an hour...

"You don't have to keep me company, you know." Remus looked up from where he was curled up, wrapped only in a sheet. Ivy's eyes were red like she'd been crying before, but she didn't let it show otherwise. She sat down gingerly on the foot of the bed.

"I can patch you up pretty well you know. I- I've done it before." He nodded and sat still for a moment. Fifteen minutes... Fifteen minutes until moon up. She bit her lip and looked toward the ceiling, blinking back tears. Remus didn't know what to do.

"Ivy?" He sat up, wincing slightly, and put his hand over hers. "You really don't have to do this. I've been taking on this beast since I was four years old. There is no reason you should feel like you have to be here." She cut her eyes in his direction with a cold glare.

"I'm not sitting here because I feel obligated to you. I'm in here because you _have_ been doing this for twenty eight years already. You've been so good to me. You don't need to be alone anymore." Her voice was cracking. "My dad never even got a chance to try the potion. He chained himself into the wall in a cage in the basement. He still managed to rip himself apart. Month after month. Alone. Until I was ten years old. Twelve years he was alone. Don't be alone... You don't have to be."

Remus tensed and took a sharp breath. Ivy stood up and backed against the wall. She closed her eyes as tight as she could and slid down the wall, landing on the floor on four paws. She decided she could go ahead and change, after all there was nothing she could do to stop the pain, or to block out the sound of flesh ripping and bones shattering and reforming. He fought as long as he could before letting out a scream. Ivy hid her nose under her paw and whined. She kept her eyes shut tight until the noises quieted and the air in the room grew still.

Moony was a very large, stocky wolf with thick grey fur and deep forest green eyes. He was easily twice Ivy's size, but he made no move toward her or showed any ill will. He laid still, panting from the pain. Ivy wasn't entirely clear on the full uses of wolfsbane potion. She'd mostly avoided learned about it out of resentment of its expense. The cost of supporting a family and the fact Ivy's mother's family had blocked her out of accounts from family money left them without the ability to even consider buying it. She sat still and watched him for a moment, tilted her head to the side and stood. Moony raised his head and sniffed in her direction, but laid his head back on the bed heavily.

Ivy stepped forward again when the smell he was putting off hit her strongly in the nose. A wave of head pain hit Ivy and she blinked back and shook her head several times. When it passed it was like she was on auto pilot, she could see what was happening but there wasn't much she could do to control her legs as she ran forward across the room and jumped onto the bed, nuzzling herself in under one of Moony's legs and curling her body tight against him, licking a cut on his cheek.

Ivy was free to think, but not to move her own body. He moved and nuzzled his nose up and under her chin and closed his eyes. _Sleep, just sleep. It'll be over soon_. She kept willing herself to think that over and over. He started to whine and she licked at his cheek again. _Sleep now. Just sleep. I'll fix it soon, I promise._ Eventually his breathing stilled and she felt him press heavily against her in sleep. She relaxed enough and let sleep come over her as well.

* * *

It was the same screaming that tore Ivy from her sleep the next morning. It shocked her out of her slumber, and she jumped from the bed with her paws and landed again on her feet. She hesitated for a moment and laid a hand on his back as his bones re-broke and moved back into place. He started to claw at the skin at the base of his neck and she grabbed his paws and held them still until his hands where grasping hers. She felt awful. She was a coward last night, hiding in the corner. _I was supposed to comfort him and I hid._ She made soothing noises and stroked his hair as he sobbed thickly into the sheets on the bed.

"Shh. I'm so sorry. Shhh." She felt tears running down her cheeks and one sliding awkwardly down her nose. "Just breath. It'll pass. Shh." After a few minutes, Remus quieted. Whether he passed out from the pain or fell asleep, she wasn't sure. She dried her own tears on her sleeve and pulled the covers around him close and slipped down the hall to the guest bathroom.

Under the sink was a box her sister had sent with her belongings and pulled out the pastes and potions she knew would help. She wet several washcloths with cool water and went running back into the bedroom with her arms loaded. He hadn't moved from where she'd left him curled up near the bottom of their bed in a ball. She tried to get the covers away but he wouldn't budge. She took out her wand and levitated him off the bed, untangling the sheets and blankets before gently letting him back down. He was defiantly unconscious.

She spread the pain killing paste over his chest, biting her lip hoping it wouldn't wake him. He hadn't torn open any sores but his chest was black and blue. It would pass in a few hours but for now he looked rough. She levitated him again and turned him over. There were a couple cuts that looked a bit inflamed but she was able to heal them with her wand easily and without new scars. She spread the paste across his back and shoulders, then flipped him back over and laid him gently on the bed once again. Not too much damage, all in all. She laid a cool cloth across his brow.

She finished healing him the best she could without him being awake, so she curled up next to him, careful not to get against him and hurt him. She ran her fingers through his hair until she felt her eyelids get heavy and she fell asleep.

* * *

"Whippit?" Ivy opened her eyes and blinked in confusion. She'd been sleeping so well when Remus woke her up. He sounded amused, even if his voice was hoarse. He was still laying where she'd left him, but had set up a bit and was grinning at her.

"What are you talking about? What is 'Whippit'?" She swallowed and looked at his eyes as he moved over to her, putting one hand on each side of her head. He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I feel fantastic! What did you do?" Ivy shook her head, shrugged, and sank further back into the pillows.

"Nothing, I just healed you. Used some stuff April made." He nuzzled her with his nose and kissed her cheek and laid back down beside her.

"Whippit is your name, by the way. Well... Not _your_ name. It's your wolf's name. She said like the hound but with an 'i' instead of an 'e' when you spell it." Ivy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Have a nice, long talk did you?" Ivy was intrigued. He had told her he'd find that out, or try to. This was all very fascinating. Remus shook his head.

"No, not really. I just got a name and then she told me to go to sleep. Over and over, just soothing me." Ivy's eyes widened. She had said that, over and over. She wanted his hurting to stop. For it to be over. Her dad had always said sleep was a shortcut to breakfast. Sleep could then, by that logic, be a shortcut to the sun.

"You have no idea how much you've helped me Ivy. Really..." he kissed her cheek. "Just so much." He held her eyes with his own and leaned over, looking from her eyes to her lips. He leaned even closer and her eyes fluttered shut. He claimed her mouth and wound a hand into her hair. She moaned into his mouth as he moved closer. He let her go, leaving her breathless.

_I wish he'd stop that. _"You can't keep kissing me like that, Remus." He looked offended.

"Why? No good?" Ivy rolled her eyes and slid back a bit.

"That is not what I mean. Remus, please. I've never had a relationship before. Not really. I've held hands with a guy once before now. This.." she gestured between them "is just confusing me. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. How I'm supposed to feel. I just don't think its fair to either of us to go on pretending it'll be the same tomorrow. You and I both know it won't. And what about at school? I'm going to have to sit at a desk and call you Professor Lupin and pretend I don't know you from Adam. I just don't want to set either of us up to get hurt."

Remus felt like he'd been slapped in the face. He knew he was getting far too attached to her too quickly. "I won't hurt you, Ivy." He was almost whispering, his voice gruff. She looked down, biting her lip again. It was driving him crazy. She leaned over and gave him a kiss just lightly on the lips.

"I know. But I just can't afford to fall in love... with you. That just leaves me open to get broken. I know enough to know I am lost at all this. Being with you is new and different and wonderful and scary... And I really think I could fall for you. Then I'm broken hearted and this would be a mess. I just don't... I can't... I-" He cut her stammering off again by pulling her into another kiss. This kiss was by far different from any they had shared before. It was gentle, and slow, and he pulled away and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. When he looked back into her eyes she was crying again.

"Just trust me. Please Ivy. I'm feeling this too. I will not hurt you. I want to make this work. Women used to walk all over me. I'd never use you like that." He took her hand and held it tight. "You're my wife. You didn't choose me, but I'd still like to make you happy. You're an amazing, beautiful, kind woman, and I will not use you. You deserve the world, Ivy. I won't hurt you. You don't have to be so strong all the time. I could take care of you like you've taken care of me today... If you'd like."

Ivy didn't reply to his comments. She just laid back on the bed and closed her eyes. "Go to sleep, Remus. You need to rest." He nodded and pulled her close to him. She tensed up for a moment then relaxed back into his arms. He closed his eyes tight too. _I didn't want it to be like this. _They were both open and emotional, and it was killing him he had made her feel like this.

"Ivy?" He whispered into her hair.

"You're supposed to be resting." She sounded bitter, and it hurt him a bit.

"Would you go out with me sometime?" Ivy rolled over, bewildered look on her face. She tilted her head and pursed her lips.

"Like a date?" he nodded.

"Yes, like a date. That's how normal couples behave, you see. I just thought-"

"I'd love to go out with you, Remus. Now go to sleep or I'll drug you asleep." He smiled and kissed her nose and snuggled down into the bed and drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hi! Sorry, this chapter is short, but its the last one before Hogwarts. Sorry its so short, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. Next comes the train, the dementor, and it's actually pretty long. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and fav/following my story. It means so much to me. Reviews make my heart smile, so leave them? Either way, you quiet lot are still amazing. Thanks for reading!  
Happy Reading!  
~Duchess MoonMoon**

* * *

A little over a week had gone by since the wedding, and for the past four days Ivy had been going to work early in the morning and staying until nearly dusk. Remus wasn't sure if she was just preparing to be away for a long time or if she was genuinely avoiding him. She kept to herself, up early in the morning and bed early in the evening. Remus had more to pack than she, because much of the classroom was supposed to be personalized by him, so he kept himself occupied with going over the past few years notes from previous instructors and planning how to have the classroom. He only had three days until the train now, and he was fairly sure he was done packing everything, and had lessons planned until Christmas. He was fairly confident in his preparations, he only hoped the students would find his lessons interesting.

Nine days after he'd gotten married, and five days since he'd actually got to share a morning meal with her, he awoke expecting to do the same as he'd done before. He was beginning to wonder if she hated him, but he was scared to ask her. The side of the bed that Ivy normally occupied was once again empty, faint scent of her shampoo lingering on the pillow next to his. His heart ached slightly, the way things had become so cold after their shared warmth during the full moon. He rolled over into the pillow and hugged it into his face, breathing deep where she'd slept. Moony let a growl in the back of his mind at her smell, but he pushed it off. He dozed back off, it was early yet and he really had nothing else important to do that day.

An hour passed, and Remus was reawakened to the sound of music carrying through his home. He opened his eyes, squinting into the sunlight pouring into the window on the far side of the room signaling late morning. He sat up and listened. A piano. _Ivy's piano_. He'd never heard her play before, and he wasn't sure if he was supposed to be hearing her now, even if she was playing immaculately. It was a beautiful piece, but Remus didn't think he'd heard it before. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and slipped downstairs. He sat down silently hoping she wouldn't notice and keep playing. From where she was positioned on her bench, her back was mostly to him, but he could see her hands as she gently struck each key in turn with purpose and poise. She was supremely beautiful, Remus mused, playing without withholding. She'd pulled her honey blonde hair into a clip on top of her head, a few strands escaping and hanging loosely around her face and the back of her neck. She was in a light blue dress with a bow on the back and lace at the hem. He watched her for a few moments in perfect silence, until he sighed too loudly and her hands stopped, pausing in the air like time frozen in the second before she's strike the keys. Remus winced.

"How long have you been sitting there?" She asked and went back to playing, but softer this time. She didn't turn around, and her voice was solid, emotionless. She'd stiffened her spine, posture like she had a board on her back. Remus bit his lip before answering.

"About ten minutes. I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." He looked down at his feet. _This wasn't supposed to be this hard._ He wasn't even sure why she was angry, or avoiding him at all. She didn't say anything to him, so he moved to the kitchen to avoid the tension building with each passing second. He put the kettle on to boil and sat down at the table, head in his hands. The music kept playing, so Remus sat and evaluated the situation. They didn't speak anymore, not more than was necessary. She was reserved, tense, and often at night when she thought he was asleep, he could hear her silently crying. He longed to reach out and hold her. She cried so often but when he got too close she moved away. He blew a breath and rubbed his face. He held his left hand out and looked at the band on his finger. _This really should not be this hard._

The kettle sounded and he placed it on a tray. They were English after all, so he hoped tea could be a peace offering. He loaded a few other things onto the tray, including sweets he'd picked up in a trip to Diagon Alley while prepping for school. He carried it back into the living room and sat it down on the coffee table gingerly. He sat down nervously and scratched the back of his neck roughly. She finished the whole piece and then turned around, flexing her fingers in and over extending them out. She looked upset again. He looked away toward the floor as Ivy sat down on the couch across from him. She fixed herself a cup of tea and took a long sip.

"I hired someone to help Alice. Did an interview this morning. His name is Nicholas Parker, he doesn't like to be called Nick, he has three children and really needed it. Nice guy, a few years older than you I think. Since Alice is working with him most, she's training him." She spoke quietly, and he just nodded along. He looked almost as nervous as when they'd first met, fidgeting in his seat. Silence fell again, and for a while, neither of them looked up from their tea.

"Remus?" she looked at him expectantly, eyes watching his face carefully.

"Yes?" he spoke softly, like he was nervous. Ivy's heart sank. She'd been distant and cold, and she knew that. It couldn't be helped, given what she was about to say. She only hoped he'd understand.

"It was today." Remus tilted his head a bit, waiting for her to explain. "My parents. The accident. It- today is the anniversary." She started to cry, bitterly sobbing. She buried her face in her hands and her whole body shook. Remus hesitated for a moment, then moved from his seat and pulled her into his arms and held her close to his chest. She gripped his shirt so tightly that her knuckles where white. He laid his cheek against the top of her head and closed his eyes, willing her pain away. He knew it did no good, and this kind of grief needed to be let go so he sat still and let her cry.

After nearly half an hour, she calmed down, hiccuping a bit. She looked up at him, holding his eyes with her own. She pulled herself away so that she could reach him, and kissed him gently on his lips, lingering a bit.

"I'm sorry." Ivy started. "I didn't mean to be... like I've been. I just thought if I avoided you, maybe I wouldn't bite your head off. I don't handle grief very well. I tend to lash out, violently, in a manner of speaking. I don't cause physical harm, but I tended to make people cry. So..." Remus gave her a gentle smile and pulled her close again, kissing her forehead.

"I can understand that. You don't have to explain anything about that to me. I understand all of it." She nodded against his chest, nuzzling into his embrace further. They sat in a more comfortable silence for a while.

"Ivy, can I say something impossibly selfish and stupid?" He pulled back to look her in the eye, and Ivy watched him carefully, wiping her face. She hummed her approving reply, so he continued. "I'm really glad I'm not what has been making you cry so much. I know this has been hard, and I'm not what you- I just thought- I'm so glad I'm not what makes you cry. Merlin, now that I've said that I really wish I hadn't..." His voice trailed off, and he let out a loud sigh.

Ivy smiled and touched his cheek, brushing the back of her fingers against the stubble he hadn't got the chance to shave from his jaw. She liked him best this way, when he wasn't so proper and tense. She leaned herself back into his arms to hide the blush she knew was creeping up her cheek. _I have a crush on my husband_ she thought, closing her eyes and letting out a puff of air. _That should make things soooo much easier_. The voice in her head was bitter, and she felt a bit stupid. Her eyes snapped back open when she realized he was probably waiting on an answer to his rambling.

"Remus" she nuzzled her head up to his chin, similarly to the way Moony snuggled into her "That is not a selfish thing to say. I should've told you. I probably put you through hell. I'm sorry. No, I don't find that selfish at all, that you'd feel that way. Maybe we should talk more. That's my fault, I realize, and I'm so sorry." His arms moved in closer, pulling her flush against him. She could hear a small chuckle deep in his chest where her ear was pressed. She furrowed her brow and looked up at him as best she could from her position.

"What's so funny?" she asked, looking at him in mild amusement.

"This is a mess. It's not funny. But it is, and I er-" he paused and chuckled again. "I have a reputation for being well spoken, yet you trip me up. This is ridiculous. I'm sorry. I just think it's amusing we have this cycle of constant apologies. We're a mess. But I'd like it a lot if we talked more." Ivy turned away and cuddled back into his chest.

"I suppose we are a mess." she hummed, closing her eyes and relaxing back into him. Remus felt her fall heavily against him after a while in sleep, and he relaxed back into the couch and let her be. She'd not been sleeping much lately, between crying herself out and getting up before sunrise. He settled himself into the cushion and closed his own eyes, content in the knowledge she at least didn't hate him.

* * *

**Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hello! Wow! Lots new favs and follows! Hello to you! Thank you all for reading my story! We've reached the Hogwarts Express and the infamous dementor episode. I hope you enjoy it! School starting next chapter! :) Be sure to review! (They may even make the updates come faster, who knows!) As always-  
Happy Reading!  
~Duchess**

* * *

As Ivy settled her things into the Prefect's car on the train, she worried about the year ahead of her. Nothing had settled between her new husband and her, not that she expected it to. Things now could only be more complicated, she supposed, since she had her own dorm she could stay in. Ivy desperately wanted at least a stable friendship with her husband before they ended up hating each other. She sat down and leaned back into the cushion of her carriage seat, closing her eyes. She was dreading the meeting with Percy and the other, younger prefects, who she and Percy were assigned to tell the rules to as the sixth and seventh year prefects already knew their duties. She decided then and there that she'd volunteer everyone else to take a patrol before her, so she might go last and have a while to relax.

She'd just started to relax enough to nod off when the door open and two young Ravenclaws stepped in and sat down on the far end of the opposite seat, as far as they could get away from Ivy. She new their names from her list the school had sent with her Hogwarts letter. Their names were Jennifer Goldheart and Corey Hanley. She opened one eye and saw them looking worried to be alone with her. They huddled tightly into the corner, whispering to one another, obviously oblivious to the fact Ivy could hear them as well as if they were directing their conversation to her. Upon hearing the word 'werewolf', she opened her eyes and sat up, giving them a wide smile, making sure all four canine teeth showed brightly. They shied back again.

"Relax, I don't bite. And even if I did, I don't have venom sacks in my gums. Not a werewolf. Honestly, aren't you two Ravenclaw? You think you'd know the difference." The girl, a short and plump sort with thick glasses relaxed a bit. She mumbled a shy sorry to which Ivy gave a smile and nod. "Also, Mr. Hanley, do try to remember I can hear _fairly_ well." The boy, Corey, who was very tall and wiry, with curly ginger hair, said nothing but his cheeks glowed red in embarrassment. Ivy sat up and dug through her bag to retrieve her book to wait until the others arrived so she and Percy could give instructions out. There was still nearly forty-five minutes until the train left.

A few minutes passed in tense and awkward silence, until both the Gryffindor prefects came falling in behind Percy, who looked rather sour as usual, but mostly with the younger students behind him than anything. The Slytherins came in next, then the Hufflepuffs. Ivy scooted over to make room for them next to her. The Hufflepuff Prefects this year were a boy name Andrew Tyler and Savannah Yancy. She was fond of both of them, not only because they were from her own house but because they were genuinely good people. They were holding hands, and Ivy raised an eyebrow, causing them both to blush. She was about to ask when they'd started to date when Percy started to speak, standing awkwardly at the doorway to the carriage.

"Hello everyone. My name is Percy Weasley, this year's Head Boy from Gryffindor house. This is Ivy Holden, this year's Head Girl from Hufflepuff. You eight have been chose to uphold the rules of our school as well as the values and honor of your respective houses. You will have the ability to give out detentions for the evening that the teacher on duty will have to approve the cause for, you may bring students before their head of house or first available professor. You may take House Points away from your own house if you deem necessary, but not from other houses. You may discuss with each other or the older prefects in the next carriage to see if house points need to be taken. There will be a weekly schedule for hallway patrols, in which you will stay up an extra hour past curfew to make sure no one else is breaking curfew." Percy stopped and appeared to be deep in thought. "Ivy, do you have anything to add?"

Ivy shook her head. "No, but I can give a more detailed rundown and get to questions if you'd like to go on and catch up with Penelope. I'm sure we can manage." Percy gave her a curt nod and made his exit. The train gave its whistle and started to move. Ivy smiled sweetly to the eight fifth year students she was left in care of. "Alright you lot. It's not all that business Percy makes it sound. You can have a lot of fun. You will be charged with the care of the first years introduction to their houses upon their sorting. Its not too bad, I'm sure you remember a Prefect showing you to your common room and dorm. You also get to use the Prefect bathroom, which is nice. The first password to that is 'gillywater'. It's on the forth floor." Ivy finished and clapped her hands together, absentmindedly putting her left hand on the outside over the other. The white gold band on her finger caught the light and flashed, catching all their eyes.

"Any questions?" Ivy asked, quickly putting her hand back to her side letting her robe sleeve fall over her knuckles. The younger students shook their heads and Ivy sat back, sighing lightly. "Well, if you think of any, let me know. You'll be pulled out by the sixth year prefects one house at a time to do a train patrol. It's short, don't worry. Until then, relax. Enjoy the trip. Have a snack from the trolly, she'll be here in a moment." The younger witches and wizards struck up conversations amongst themselves and Ivy went back into her book for a while, until the door open and Cedric Diggory stepped in and beamed at the younger Hufflepuffs, the Ivy. He made a waving motion for the other students to move and sat down next to Ivy.

"Hello Ivy!" he turned to her and shook her hand, which he held and turned to see her wedding band. "I saw the paper about the law. You alright?" Ivy gave him a nod.

"In one piece and still in school, so as good as I can be I suppose." She smiled weakly at the boy. It was a bit more complicated than she'd care to share with anyone, although Ivy liked Cedric in a younger brother sort of way. He was very kind hearted.

"Good. Glad to hear it. Not being mistreated by some bloke then?" Ivy shook her head. Cedric smiled. "Not mistreating some bloke?" Ivy laughed and shook her head again.

"No, I actually got some help from Dumbledore. He knew someone to set me up with. Between you and I, I'm a bit fond of him." Ivy blushed slightly and Cedric smiled again.

"Wonderful! I hope it all works out!" He turned to the other students and stood up, gesturing for them to do the same. "You two are with me and Gabriella for your patrol. She's waiting outside." He gave Ivy a wave and set out.

* * *

Remus had never been fond of the train ride to Hogwarts. Even with the Marauders to keep him company, something about the train made him feel a bit uneasy. His friends had always found a way to distract him from it though. He often get to be too busy laughing to care how the motion made him feel. He found the compartment they'd always sat in on their way to school and upon discovering it empty, settled inside and pulled his cloak up over his head and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will himself to sleep.

After about half an hour the compartment door open, jolting Remus awake, though he decided to stay in place rather than make whatever students that had joined him more uncomfortable. He listened to a young girl fussing at two boys about something, and telling one of them his name from the case over head. He decided to try and go back to sleep when someone said 'Harry'. His heart raced. He hadn't considered what meeting him now would be like. It had been twelve years since the tiny boy had crawled up into his lap and called him 'unca mooey', and he wouldn't know him now. He tried to relax when Harry started to tell his friends about a conversation Harry had held with Mr. Weasley.

"He said Black escaped prison to find me. That he's murderous and out to finish the job, since I survived when my parents died." _Oh, Harry if you only knew_ Remus thought. It suddenly made sense to him why Dumbledore insisted he come to work at Hogwarts. If Sirius was going to try and get Harry, Remus would protect him. Harry was still talking about what it all could mean, the girl telling him not to go looking for trouble. Behind the cloak, Remus smiled. Of course Harry would be the sort to go looking for trouble. A few moments later three other voices came into the compartment, giving the three children inside grief until the girl Remus now understood to be 'Hermione' pointed out that there was a sleeping teacher in the corner and they took their leave.

A few moments later the train screeched to a stop, making several students throughout the train mumble loudly about the fact that they should only be half way to school. Remus tensed as he felt a chilling cold come over the train, the windows freezing over on the outside even in the summer air. Only one thing could be causing that, Remus thought. _Dementors. _The lights flickered and failed off. He slid his arm into his cloak pocket and gripped the handle of his wand. Two other children suddenly fell into the compartment, causing a loud commotion as they settled in with their friends in the darkness.

"Shut up" Remus growled, realizing that he may sound a bit too harsh, but not having time to apologize.

The compartment door slid open and in glided the dark shadow of a creature, a deep sense of dread filling the small room. The creature quickly targeted Harry, pulling the happiness from him in visible white wisps. Remus flung his cloak to the floor and raised his wand to the dementor's chest. "None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go!" He shouted at the creature and a bright white light poured forth from the tip of his wand to the of his wand, pushing the creature away and back. He followed the creature into the train's walkway, letting a silver wolf run away from his wand and chasing the dementors from the train. He sighed and leaned against the doorway.

Inside the compartment Hermione was kneeling next to Harry, who had passed out. Remus stepped in and popped open the bag he'd brought onto the train with him, pulling out a chocolate bar and waiting as Hermione and another, smaller girl with bright red hair brought Harry round from his fainting state.

"Who screamed?" Harry asked, sitting up and rubbing his head. "I heard a woman, screaming for help." The boy with dark brown hair spoke up from behind the rest of the group.

"Nobody was screaming, Harry." he said. The boy looked pale though, and Remus snapped off a small piece of the chocolate bar and handed to him before handing the rest to Harry.

"Neville's right mate, but I felt weird though," Ron said "I felt like I'd never be able to be cheerful again."

Harry turned to Remus. "What was the thing you saved us from, sir?" Remus wanted to laugh at being called 'sir' by James' son, or maybe cry. The boy looked back at him with Lily's vivid green eyes and James bewildered expression and tussled hair. He smiled and nodded toward the chocolate in Harry's hand.

"That's just chocolate, I haven't poisoned it. It'll help you feel better. The thing was a Dementor, our Ministry employs them in a way, they guard Azkaban. It was looking for Sirius Black. Why they were allowed on this train full of children is beyond me. Aurors were standing guard at the depot, more will be at Hogsmade awaiting the train's arrival. It's safe." Remus sighed and stood up. "Eat. You'll feel better. I'm going to have a little word with the driver about student safety." He gave them a small smile and slid the door closed behind him, heading toward the front of the train.

* * *

The compartment Remus had been sitting in was near the back of the rather long Hogwarts Express. Near the middle of the train, his ears perked up as he heard Ivy's voice coming from inside a compartment with several students audibly crying. He slid the door open and took in the scene. Ivy was sitting in the middle of what seemed to be a pile of first year girls, who were all visibly shaken. He smiled to his wife when she looked up from her place, comforting the kids. 'First year muggle borns' she mouthed to him, he gave a nod.

"Girls, this is Professor Lupin, he teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts, why don't you sit up a bit and let him tell you what the things were" she said with an almost hidden mock cheerfulness. 'And since you won't hush and listen to me' she said under he breath.

The young girls sat up and rubbed the tears off their faces, and made attempts to fix their hair and robes upon seeing Remus which made Ivy roll her eyes. There was a group of seven girls, all of them squeezed into the compartment, as the group muggleborns usually find a way of doing their first trip to school. Remus smiled and leaned against the door frame as they all settled their attention on them.

"That was what we call a dementor. They guard the high security wizarding prison known as Azkaban, and they were searching for an escaped prisoner. He's not on board the train, and the dementors have gone as well. There is no reason to be frightened any longer. Are you young ladies all alright?" He flashed a smile and all the little girls giggled and nodded their heads. Remus nodded in return and gestured toward the hallway passage of the train. "Miss Holden, a word?"

Ivy stood and smoothed her school robes. "Of course, Professor. I'll be back in a moment girls." They stepped into the hall passage and Ivy slid the door shut behind her. "Yes Professor?" she smirked at the look on his face of pure annoyance at the title.

"Ivy." His face started serious but burst into a chuckle quickly. "What happened?" He gestured toward the door.

"Well..." Ivy twisted her face in thought. "I was making my round when the train stopped, and I was actually hiding in a compartment about three down and I heard them screaming. I ran in and found one of the dementors preying on the blonde girl, Madison. Shot a patronus at it... Well a bit. I was panicked. It wasn't corporeal." She crossed her arms. "Why were they here? Why did we stop?" Remus let out a puff of air and shrugged.

"I'm not sure what they were thinking. They were looking for Black but stopping the train- Especially with the muggleborns on board is ridiculous. I'm going to speak to the conductor now. I'll- I'll see you at the feast Mrs." He stopped and cleared his throat "Miss Holden." He gave her a nod and walked quickly away. Ivy rejoined the group of first years girls who were gossiping. Ivy heard them giggling about 'the handsome teacher' and she smiled.

"Ivy?" One of the young girls looked up at her as she walked in.

"Yes?" Ivy said, sitting down in between two of the girls.

"Will that thing be back?" the young girl, called Jemma, looked sheepish at the older witch.

"Maybe. There is a bad man on the loose, and those things are looking for him, so they are probably patrolling the outer part of the grounds at school. You won't have to be near them again though. Not too close." Ivy looked out the window and saw from the rocky landscape they were getting nearer to the school. "I have to finish my patrol now, but if you girls need anything, from now forward- I'm Head Girl Ivy- Hufflepuff House. I will help you no matter your house. Don't be afraid to find me. See you girls at the feast!" She smiled to them all and waved as she walked out and toward the front of the train.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Thank you to all my readers! Be sure to review! Also- Bonus Chapter! And an angsty one at that! Not all updates are this quick, less than 24 hours later- but this one is! Because it's ready early. Also- could someone do me the favor of going and reading 'Alexander' on my old account and tell me if I should redo it? I found it the other day looking through stories and wondered about it. My old laptop died and I didn't get a new one for a while so I lost all account info. It's at s/7986990/1/Alexander the account name is AuntManna**  
**Its OLD and so very badly written, and as you read you'll notice Ivy is actually based off the woman in the story, because I still had my character notes from before and the type suits Remus well. (Better than Tonks, even if I love them together). I'd make this woman in the other story new and different if I redo it, just could someone read it and PM wither it is worth bringing new and improved or left to lie. I'd really appreciate it. Happy Reading!  
~Duchess  
**

* * *

The sorting had gone well, with three of the girls Ivy had been comforting on the train ending up in Hufflepuff, including shy little Jemma. Ivy was very pleased with her house additions. The feast had started well, the Sorting Hat not sparing any time on his song, as per usual. Ivy watched trying to be inconspicuous and see how Remus was reacting to being at the staff table. He looked about as nervous as most of the first years looked sitting on the stool for sorting, and Ivy couldn't help but feel it was adorable. She caught his eye only once, gave him a smile and he looked down at his plate and grinned.

Ivy was starting to get annoyed however, she had found her normal set of classmates to sit with, listening to them babble about their summers, smiling along at their stories that all sounded the same. Elya Voltwood was freshly back from Spain and sporting a tan, going on and on about shops. If Ivy had to pick someone to call her best friend other than her sister, it was Elya. She and Ivy were the only two of their main friend group still attending school, the others had graduated already. The girl had midnight black hair cut into a pixie bob with angled bangs that brought out the chocolate brown of her eyes. She knew better than to ask about Ivy's summer, as they'd talked about the Marriage Law at length before she left for her mother's family's manor in Spain. Ivy hadn't even had the chance to write to her, which she hoped would be forgiven. Ivy never meant to be a bad friend, but so much had gone on it was unbelievable. She also spent so much time trying to have half a functional relationship with Remus she forgot to tell him about Elya. She was in the photo in her apartment, the same one which was now hanging beside the doorway to her new kitchen. She sighed. She'd pull Elya aside and explain herself after the feast, she owed her that much. She started fidgeting with her fingers, twisting the wedding band with the pink and middle finger on her left hand. Elya reached over and squeezed the hand, locking her eyes.

'Are you okay?' she mouthed at Ivy. Ivy gave her a glare.

"I am so sick of people asking that. People should just assume as I'm here and my throat hasn't been ripped out I'm peachy." Elya flinched back at the tone of Ivy's voice, but squeezed the hand again.

"Down girl, I meant no ill will." Elya smiled and Ivy rolled her eyes at her friend. "So Head Girl- that's exciting. Can I hide out in your private dorm sometimes? I'll miss you." Ivy nodded. Of course she'd love to have her friend in, when she was there herself. She took a deep breath and changed the subject, passing the time until the end of the feast and the students were dismissed. She grabbed Elya's arm and practically dragged her down toward the kitchens, where their common room and both their dorms would be. Ivy's dorm was located on the same hall as the other dorms, but with a separate portrait entrance behind a painting of a fat little finch on a limb. Ivy smiled at the painting. She hadn't know what her door would look like before now, and it made her happy to know the castle had chosen this for her. Ivy's mother collected finches, paintings and figurines and such. Ivy corporeal patronus was a finch as well. She gave the password and walked in, still pulling Elya along.

The room was amazing, with a twin bed against the center wall with a black canopy and plush yellow covers. There was a fireplace, desk, wardrobe and Hufflepuff banner along the wall. Her stuffed wolf Willow was laid in the center of the bed. Ivy ran and flopped hard onto the bed, feeling the softness pull her in, clutching Willow to her chest. Elya went around the room looking at all the different furnishings, pulling the wardrobe open.

"Ivy, love. None of your normal clothes are in here." She called to her friend where she still lay spread on the bed.. Ivy sat up and looked over with an eyebrow raised.

"Hmm. Oh. Er-" Ivy looked at her friend hard. "Maybe you should sit down, we have a massive amount of catching up to do." Elya shrugged her robe off and sat down next to Ivy, pulling her feet up and tucking them under her legs.

"Alright. First, and this is important. You must promise me you won't breath a word of this. I could ruin not only my life, but someone else's as well." Ivy trusted Elya, but she still felt the need to threaten her. Elya nodded and presented her pinky, which Ivy locked with her own in the childhood tradition of the 'pinky swear'.

"Start with your husband" Elya said, looking as serious as possible.

"Right- I am. That's what I'm trying to tell you. My clothes are probably in the..." Elya cut Ivy off. Elya had been easily distracted as long as Ivy had known her.

"What's that?" She pointed at the fireplace where a note had appeared. Ivy jumped up and pulled it down.

_Mrs. Lupin,  
You'll find this fireplace is a two way floo to the Defense Quarters. You may not use it to go anywhere other than the hospital wing and Remus' private quarters.  
Please come to me if you need anything Dear.  
Have a wonderful year!  
P. Sprout_

Ivy read the note a couple times over and slipped it into her pocket.

"It's just a note from Professor Sprout. It actually ties into my story, you see. My normal clothes are in the Defense Quarters. With Remus." Elya's face twisted in confusion.

"Remus who? Wha-?" She stared at her and then her eyes went wide. "Oh! You're-" She gestured wildly with her hands and stammered, so Ivy cut her off.

"Married to the new Defense Professor. Maybe just a bit, yeah." Ivy looked down at her feet which she was swinging in a nervous fit. Elya blinked a few times and tilted her head to the side.

"He seems like he'd be nice. Kinda pretty really. Did you hear the other girls...?" Ivy laughed.

"Please, I heard the girls in _other_ houses talking about him. He's very nice. But I'd rather he not know I've told you about him until I've told him about you. So please just pretend it isn't a big deal." Ivy flopped back onto the bed and covered her eyes with the heels of her hands. She felt sick.

Elya tilted her head the opposite way and pulled on Ivy's wrist, so that she was sitting up and looking at her. "Tell me about him, then."

Ivy spent the better part of an hour telling Elya about the events in her marriage so far. It was nice to be able to tell someone all about it. She told her about their first meeting, the house, their wedding night, their first moon, the weeks spent afterward. By the end of her tale, Ivy caught herself smiling.

"You like him, don't you?" Elya asked, eying her friend carefully. Ivy gave the smallest of nods, scratching her nose.

"I do. And its so complicated. I don't know what I'm doing in a relationship to begin with and all April did for help was get me a bunch of those sex magazines. It doesn't help anything really." Ivy closed her eyes. "I just needed this. Talking about it all. I'm sorry I didn't write. I also didn't tell him about you. Which sounds awful but we went through so much so fast..." Elya stopped her friend by pulling her into a hug.

"Well, we're back together now. And this summer I'll be staying in the UK so you'll have me. I can help you, if you'd like. Just listen maybe, if nothing else." Ivy nodded as Elya stood up. "Ivy, love, I should get back to my dorm. And you should be getting to your real quarters. I'll catch you at breakfast, yeah?" Ivy gave her a smile as she walked out the door into the hall. She sighed and stepped over to the floo.

* * *

Remus was in near shock at the quarters he'd been given. It was like photographs you see in books of Victorian castles, with rich patterns on thick plush fabrics of deep crimson on the king sized bed and its canopy, leather furniture in a cozy sitting room facing doubles french doors opening to a balcony overlooking the Black Lake. The fireplace had a oil painting of four familiar animals playing in the moonlight. All of the woodwork furnishings were a deep varnished wood with bold brass accents. It was amazing to say the least. He's just made his way into the bathroom when he heard the fireplace '_swoosh_' and Ivy call out for him.

"Well, your place is so much better than mine its not even funny." Ivy sat herself down in one of the large leather armchairs and curled up. Remus came back out and sat in the one across from her. "I'd offer to show you mine, but there is a Hufflepuff policy against outsiders seeing our burrowed halls." Remus released a deep breath.

"This is a bit ridiculous. I'd apologize for the bed covers colors but you have your own which I'm sure are more 'Puff approved." Ivy sat up a bit.

"Can I go see?" She looked a bit excited, Remus chuckled at her.

"Of course. It's not so much 'my quarters and your quarters' so much as its 'your quarters and our quarters'. The bathroom is yellow and black, have a look at it too." Ivy smiled and ran to the bathroom, which was built to service ten people at least, with black and white tiles and rich fluffy yellow towels and a yellow shower curtain. The bedroom was massive as well, with twin wardrobes on either side of the massive crimson bed. She gave herself two steps back before leaping onto the bed in the same fashion she had in her dormitory.

She closed her eyes and relaxed, realizing this bed was even softer than her own. She laid still for a few moments when she felt the bed shift beside her, so she rolled up onto one side and looked over when he'd already changed into pajamas and was laying on his back next to her on top of the comforter.

"You look troubled, Husband." She hesitated, then ran her fingers through his hair and he glanced over at her.

"I met Harry on the train." Ivy closed her eyes. She knew that had probably killed him. "He called me 'Sir'. It was so... I don't know. This is just hard. Ivy, you know him? I mean have you met him?" Ivy laughed nervously.

"I've been a prefect as long as he's been in school. The boy is a massive trouble magnet, not on purpose though. It _finds_ him. He just sort of happens into it. But yes, we've met." Ivy tried to lighten the situation a bit. She didn't know what to say. "He's a nice kid." She said sheepishly, looking her husband over carefully. Remus hadn't seen this child in years, though he used to be family. She'd found baby pictures of him with Remus, Sirius, and Harry's parents in a book on the shelf at home, along with a letter from Hagrid asking for copies to give to Harry. It had struck Ivy as strange that Peter was never around baby Harry but she never mentioned the pictures. She waited for him to speak, but he kept staring up at the canopy above.

"Remus, you could talk to him you know. Maybe after a class one day. Have him here for tea, tell him who you are...?" She trailed off when he sat up abruptly.

"And say what, Ivy?" He was yelling now, and Ivy jumped back. "What do I say when he asks me why I've never been around before?" His voice was louder and more upset than she'd ever heard him, and tears were sliding down his face. "I tired you know. To get custody of him. But as I'm not a bloody human they denied me." Ivy looked down, not sure what to say. He flopped back roughly, spreading his arms out on either side of him.

"He'll understand. He was placed with his family, right? Lily's sister?" He nodded. "Then you tell him that they wanted him with family, and that his family that he was with wanted nothing magic in his life. It's the truth, and you don't have to tell him about... the other part. Until you're ready." She reached over and took a hand in hers. "It's worth a try, isn't it?"

"I suppose" Remus said shortly, sitting up and pulling his hand away. He walked to the opposite side of the room where Ivy was sitting and opened the wardrobe, pulling a pair of Ivy's pajamas out and laying them in front of her on the bed. "You'll need these since you don't have any in your dorm." He walked out of the room and Ivy stared at the clothing. She wasn't sure if he wanted he out or not, but she figured it was best to leave him a lone for the moment so she tucked her pajamas under her arm and walked back out and to the floo to let him have his peace.

She changed quietly and snuggled down into her own bed, clutching Willow to her heart and placing a pillow at her back so she didn't feel so alone in the bed. She'd gotten used to his presence next to her. She felt tears pushing at the backs of her eyes, but she knew his anger wasn't directed at her. It didn't take the stinging from her heart. She didn't know how to fix this, how to comfort him. She was silently glad September First had fallen to a Saturday this year, because she wasn't ready to face the rest of the school so early in the morning. Sundays were always off days for seventh year prefects, so Ivy was free to sleep in and hide in her dorm.

She laid awake and crying for a while, wondering what her next step should be. She was unsure if she should go to him in the morning, give him space for a few days, or leave everything to him until he asked her to come back. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply in and out, trying to relax into sleep, mind constantly re-stirring back to Remus and the pain in his voice. It was nearly dawn before sleep came over her. She only hoped he'd slept better than she had.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I don't know what happened, but almost nobody seemed to see the last two chapters. Not as many as normal anyway. I noticed that it didn't say it updated on my end, so if you missed it, there are basically three new chapters. Sorry this chapter is so short.  
I'd love to know if you're enjoying my story! Show the review button some love? Please let me know you're out there! I have new followers though, so welcome to the story and thank you! And thank you for your continued reviews and reading.  
~DMM13**

* * *

Wednesdays and Fridays, Ivy had Defense third, right after lunch. She had decided to give Remus his space and work through the pain of being back in the castle, and having Harry in his class Monday. She missed feeling him next to her in the bed, having him to talk to. She'd heard good things about his class from all over the castle, with even the Slytherins bragging on the fun they'd had in his class. She was excited for him, and he looked happy at meals. She just wished she knew if he missed her at all. She and Elya were about halfway through breakfast when a large brown barn owl swooped in and landed heavily in front of her and ruffled himself up and knocking Ivy's juice over in the process.

"O'Malley!" Ivy hissed, scolding the bird who simply turned his head sideways and gave her a small hoot. "I didn't know you were even here." He lifted up a foot which was clutching a medium sized sunflower in his claws with a small tag attached. Ivy took it and handed the bird a small piece of bacon and he flew off. Ivy opened the tag which was folded over and read the inside.

_I'm sorry.  
_

Ivy looked at her plate hard. She wanted to smile, but she was too nervous. She couldn't even write a reply without O'Malley flying straight to the staff table. She signed as Elya reached over and pulled the note from her hand.

"Who is this from? I've never seen this owl before- oh." She handed the note back to her friend with a quiet apology. "Are you going to go talk to him?" Ivy shrugged.

"I guess. Have his class today, so it may too awkward to NOT talk to him anymore. I don't know." She rose from the table to walk toward Herbology for her first class without a glance toward the staff table, where Remus' chair was empty. She shoved her flower down into her bag and sighed as she walked out of the Great Hall. She pushed her way through the crowd of second years arriving late for their morning meal to get to the front door of the castle, breathing in the fresh air and steering off the path to the greenhouses toward the forest.

Professor Sprout would have to forgive her just this once, because Ivy decided to forget her class for the day. Possibly all of them. She disappeared into the treeline and shifted, running hard on all four paws until she came to a clearing where butterflies were fluttering carefully around several bushes. She flopped down, tongue hanging out panting hard. She'd never been this far into the forest before. She closed her eyes and felt the morning sun beaming down on her fur and making her sleepy. She stretched out and ran at a bush and scaring the butterflies, jumping after them and snapping at their fluttering little wings with her teeth making a satisfying _clack_ of her teeth.

Remus leaned on a tree, downwind from where Ivy- or rather Whippit was chasing after butterflies. He smiled watching her, but after a few moments cleared his throat. "Ivy? Aren't you late for class?" She stopped pouncing, coming down to the ground so hard that her paws dug into the dirt as she skidded for a stop. She stood back into herself and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, looking at her feet.

"And you felt the need to follow me, Professor?" She felt stupid, and refused to look up. This was too complicated. Any other teacher and she'd know to deal with detention or having house points docked. Not with Remus. "I'm not sure what happens here. Shouldn't you be teaching?" She ventured a look in his direction and noticed he looked more amused rather than upset.

"First block on Wednesdays and Fridays are my planning/ grading time. Tuesdays and Thursdays I have office hours from four to five. Monday evenings I hold detention. If you were wondering. And no, I'm not going to give you detention, if that makes you feel any better. I just wanted to talk to you. Before you sit in my class, which by the way if your teachers are getting your name right, thank them. You're not a Holden on the roll list." Ivy nodded and swallowed thickly. "Ivy- I'm really sorry. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do here. I don't know if I can tell him anything. I think I'd rather settle for favorite teacher than him hating me." Ivy looked up and walked over to where he was still propped on the tree.

She positioned herself with her back to the bark, then slid down and sat at the base of the tree. For a moment, neither of them said nothing. Remus slid down the tree next to her. "You said you wanted to talk more, so tell me what happened. You can't just yell at me about it and then expect me to just let it go. Why did it happen?" She didn't look his way, but he did sigh loudly and rubbed his face with his hands.

"When Voldemort was in power when I was your age, he was recruiting werewolves as weapons of fear under the promise that if they joined him, he'd give them more rights under his reign of power. There was the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore started it, an army to oppose him. We- James, Sirius, Peter and I along with many others from our year graduated and immediately joined. I was a spy and a code breaker, kept underground quite a bit. Someone in the Order was spying and reporting back to Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and a little after Harry's first birthday, I couldn't see my friends much. They thought I was the one who was reporting back, so they cut me out." His voice broke, Ivy put a hand over his. "All because I'm... me. Not that I chose to be like this. But they were protecting Harry, and I can't be angry about that. But they used Sirius as secret keeper to hide their home rather than Peter or I, and Sirius turned them in. I couldn't tell them, and for all I know they died thinking I turned them over." Ivy moved forward from the tree, twisting in her seat. She put her arms around him and pulled him to her, where she could feel him shaking as he broke down. Ivy closed her eyes and tightened her hug.

"Thank you for telling me." She whispered into his hair.

"You should go to class, Ivy." She shook her head.

"No, I don't think I will. You're upset." Remus sat up and looked at her, studying her face. She gently wiped a tear from his cheek. He hesitated a bit, leaned forward and kissed her gently. She kissed him back, wrapping a hand around his neck and sliding her fingers into his hair. She felt his breathing catch, and she pushed forward and deepened the kiss. For a moment, he allowed it and kissed back, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Then he pulled away.

"Ivy..." He looked at her with the same saddened disgust she'd seen on their wedding night.

"No, don't. I'll come by your quarters after dinner, you can tell me whatever then. I'm going back to the castle." Before she gave him a chance to protest she shifted and ran hard through the forest, leaving him sitting at the tree.

* * *

Remus sat cross legged on the balcony outside his quarters, watching bats dipping through the air after insects. He took another snap off the chocolate bar he was holding and let the bite melt in his mouth. It had been a long, stressful, awkward day. While in the three days he'd officially held this job, and this had been his dream come true, it didn't take away the horrid feeling of having Ivy in his class. She didn't seem to behave any differently than any of the other students though, showing no sign if it was awkward for her, quite the accomplishment considering the way he'd felt his own stomach churning at the fact he'd just kissed her in the forest and now she was in his class.

Ivy had kept quiet, not raising her hand during the review he'd held as a first for the class full of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. She paid attention, took notes, didn't have any trouble keeping a straight face he could tell. Elya, another Hufflepuff girl gave Ivy nudges and grinned occasionally, but Remus let it slide. The floo sounded behind him and broke his thoughts. He didn't move from his position against the wall with his knees to his chest, but looked up as she came outside.

She didn't say anything at first, but sat down opposite of him, back to the stone railing. She'd already changed into her pajamas, and had Willow in tote. She looked straight up and sighed.

"Why is this so awkward?" she asked, not indicating what and not needing to. She looked down again to Remus' face, waiting for him to say something.

"I supposed it's all a matter of circumstance, really." he said, offering her a piece of chocolate off his bar. She shook her head.

"My dad thought chocolate could cure anything. Cramps, headache, loneliness, cancer, global warming..." she smiled. "Think that's a werewolf thing or a coincidence?" She took a piece of the pre-sectioned bar and broke it off, letting it melt on her tongue. Remus laughed.

"No clue, thought I was the only one who did it. Might be on to something though." He sat up a bit and straightened his legs out next to where hers were already outstretched. "When is your first free weekend for you to check the store?" Ivy licked her lips, clearing the chocolate from her mouth to speak.

"Two weeks I think, weekend after the first Hogsmade weekend. I'm sneaky though. Holding a business meeting at The Three Broomsticks to get more accomplished. I honestly wouldn't come back if I thought I could get away with it. I'm so over school." She looked over her shoulder as a bat swooped down and brushed by her hair. "I know how that sounds, but I just don't want to do this. I have no use for NEWTS."

Remus gave a bit of a snort. "I don't blame you, but I'm not letting you quit school, Ivy. Sorry." She gave him a scowl.

"I know. So why'd you want to know anyway?" She tilted her head to one side to watch him.

"I asked you out remember? I think if I'm going to be having emotional breakdowns on you and then snogging you in the Forbidden Forest the least I can do is take you on a proper date." Ivy beamed, and Remus smiled back at her. "Also- I'd kind of like it, that is if you feel comfortable- if you'd start sleeping in here. You don't have to, I mean I understa-"

"Bloody thought you'd never ask." she interrupted. "I got too used to you." She blushed at her own confession, but Remus smiled. Her blush deepened.

"I missed you too, Wife."


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Bit of a jump forward to Halloween, this chapter is mostly set on Halloween morning (sorry this is a bit shorter than the norm by about 450 words). Serious Drama to follow in the next chapter! Thank you to all my reviewers, followers, favorite-rs, and readers. Be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think! Happy Reading!  
~DMM13**

* * *

"Snape. In an old lady's clothes? What were you thinking?" Ivy was laughing hysterically at the story, not believing Remus could be so- mischievous. "And there was a bird on the hat?" Remus smiled and sipped his tea, watching his wife laugh. The past few days were going better, with pleasant conversation between his grading and her homework. Ivy only had six classes, due to not having a NEWT required course set she was free to take classes that interested her, or that she thought would be useful in general life skills.

"Yes, and I hear he's not too happy with me, so I'd watch out for him in class. Let me know if he says anything to you." Remus' smile faded. He hadn't considered Snape getting back at Ivy for the joke. Ivy shook her head.

"No, he actually pulled me aside first class, told me that for that final project thing seventh year potions students do, the one where you pick a complex potion and learn to perfect it, he offered to help me learn the wolfsbane potion. Was creepily nice about it, actually." Remus sat back and looked impressed.

"That's- rather kind of him. Scares me a bit." Ivy laughed, mostly at his tone.

"I thought so too. But I'm not a Gryffindor so I think I'm below his radar. What was he like in school anyway?" Ivy scooted closer to Remus on the couch laid her head on his shoulder as he thought. He wrapped an arm around her. It was getting to be late, they were both getting a bit sleepy.

"Eh- Not so bad for a while. Mostly kept to himself, quiet. Still always wore black when he wasn't in uniform. He and Lily were best friends for years. Then she and I got to be close friends fifth year, which meant she was around James more. Severus and James hated each other and he- called her a 'mudblood' and she never spoke to him again. He regrets that. He loved her." Ivy hummed in thought at the confession.

"Really?" she said, talking through a yawn. "I cannot imagine a happy Snape." Remus nodded.

"It was odd." He shifted a bit, bringing her to sit up next to him.

"I didn't let Harry face the boggart though." he said, looking rather disappointed with himself.

"Why?" Ivy spoke softly, she'd come to realize that anytime Harry was involved, it's a touchy situation.

"Well- I was honestly afraid he'd have a full bloody Lord Voldemort in my classroom and I'd have to kill the creature I planned on using for at least five more class periods. Then I'd have students in a massive panic and I'd have to find a new boggart." Ivy raised her eyebrow.

"You know, he's come face to face with You-Know-Who three times now. With the Philosopher's Stone, and in the Chamber of Secrets. He probably isn't afraid of him." Remus looked as if he was thinking hard and Ivy let out a small sigh. "He might be afraid of clowns, or after last year, books and the bathroom. Matter of fact this so far he has had a traumatic experience in the bathroom every year. His first year he took on a Mountain Troll in the girl's loo on the first floo. Shoved his wand up it's nose." Remus laughed. "Then the entrance to the Chamber was in the girl's loo on the third floor." Remus nodded along. Ivy let out another yawn, twisting her head in an attempt to pop her neck.

"You make a fine point. I'll apologize for that." He said quietly. Ivy moved to go toward the bedroom but Remus stopped her. "I had a question for you, I just kept forgetting." He knew she was getting too sleepy to stay up.

"Make it quick, it's like-" she looked over to the clock "Bloody hell its nearly two in the morning."

"What is your corporal patronus? Just- common curiosity." Ivy widened her eyes a bit. She took out her wand and stretched her arm, speaking the incantation quietly. A fat little bird flew forth and fluttered around the room. Remus smiled and Ivy let it fade.

"My mother collected finches. Whole class expected it to be a wolf last year. I honestly did too." She yawned again.

"Yeah, bedtime love. Class comes early in the morning." Ivy grunted in reply as she walked back into their bedroom to curl up, falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Remus watched her for a moment, running his fingers through her hair before pulling her close to his chest, burying his face in her silky blonde hair and allowing himself to fall asleep.

* * *

Weeks passed, giving way to more late night conversations and another full moon spent without incident. Ivy had been wrong about it being two weeks until her free weekend, it was six. She was disappointed that she wasn't getting her proper date as soon as she thought. The first Hogsmade trip this year fell on Halloween, which was also the full moon- all of this happening today. She was stressed, laying upside down on the bed in her dorm watching Elya flip through her catalogs she'd received the previous morning at breakfast. She sighed loudly. She still hadn't told Remus Elya knew about him, and she was feeling guilty about telling her so much.

"So- basically you're afraid he'll rip himself apart from the grief?" Elya asked, looking up from a magazine about makeup. Ivy nodded.

"I don't want him to get hurt, and he talks to me about it now, but I don't know if I'm helping much." She sighed and covered her face in her hands.

"I'm sure if he spent years alone your help more than you think. We should go to breakfast soon..." Elya picked another magazine up and an envelope fell from between the pages. She picked it up, a pale yellow greeting card sized envelope addressed to Ivy.

"Oi! I think I picked this up off the table yesterday by mistake." Elya handed the card over, and Ivy looked at it carefully. It was April's handwriting. She tore it open and found a picture of a young woman swinging a baby over her head with the word _'Congratulations_' written in shimmering script on the front. At first panic flooded over her for a brief second, then she open the card. 'You're going to be an Aunt!' the prewritten script continued to say. The bottom of the card had a hand written note from April.

_'Was going to tell you face to face, then I found out Congrats to the Aunt cards were a thing Muggles do. Yay! I'm gonna be FAT! (and someone's Mum!) Love you! -April'_

Ivy smiled widely and looked to her friend. "April's reproduced! Ha!" She laughed, thinking of how exciting this was for her older sister. She looked over to Elya and handed her the card to look at herself.

"I'll meet you at breakfast. I've got to go get changed and grab a bag." Elya stayed in place and continued to read her magazines.

"Here." she held up the card for Ivy to take. "If you're an aunt, he's an uncle. Show him too." Ivy smiled and nodded, stepping through the fire place.

* * *

Remus was still in bed when Ivy came back into the room, hugging her pillow to his chest. She bit her lip to try and distract herself from his shirtless sleeping form. He hadn't allowed anything more intimate than a good snog go on between them since the second day they were married, and it was driving Ivy insane. It was not for her lack of trying, but he insisted they needed a better relationship than one built on sex. She agreed, but that didn't help her with anything, especially if he's going allow himself to be found like this. She shook him gently and he moved her pillow to cover his head.

"No." he mumbled, curling away.

"Afraid so." she replied, trying not to laugh.

"It's my day off." he retorted, crossing his arms over the pillow that was covering his head.

"Yes, but you have a stack of tests that need grading. I have stuff to do, I need to know you eat today." She rolled her eyes and took the pillow away. He tried to protest, but Ivy cut him off. "You can't just ignore the world, Remus. You need to get up, you need to eat. Proteins! And you have to take that awful potion." Remus sat up and she failed to stifle her laugh at his hair sticking up every direction.

"It's Halloween." he said quietly.

"I know sweetie" she whispered back, sitting on the edge of the bed where he was laying. She laid her hands over his.

"Harry doesn't have permission forms though. Find him. He'll be here without his friends." Ivy leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "but trim up first, that stubble is a bit rough." He gave her a half hearted smile as she went into the wardrobe next to the bed, digging through bags.

"What are you looking for?" his voice was already hoarse.

"Proper clothes, as I have a meeting. Oh! And a bag, I've got to baby shop!" She could smell his panic and fear the second the words left her mouth. She pulled the card from her pocket and tossed it toward the bed. "Not for us. Relax. You'd known that by now." His shoulders and face relaxed completely as he looked over the card. He flipped it open and smiled.

"April." he breathed. "You scared the bloody life out of me, you know that."

Ivy laughed. "Sorry! I promise that is not how I'd tell you something like that." Remus gave her a look and she turned back around. They'd never talked about children with each other, but she got the distinct feeling Remus was not a fan of the idea of having his own. That wasn't a conversation to be had today though, so she continued her search for her favorite duffel to take shopping. Upon finding it and the outfit she'd wear for the day and turned back around.

"Up, dressed, protein. Promise me you won't mope in here all day?" He looked at her for a moment and nodded.

"Promise." Ivy patted his hand and walked toward the bathroom, leaving Remus to wake up and sort himself out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: This is a bit long so... One quick thing before you dig in- I cannot find my PoA book, so I do not have a 'word for word' dialogue. Rest assured that I've looked up several summaries and I did read that book at least seven times (though its been a couple years since the last time, I'll give you that, my books are boxed up from moving), but it may also be a bit tweaked to fit the story anyway. I hope you all are still enjoying the story. Thank you to all those who are following, favoriting (which is totally a word), reading and reviewing! Be sure to leave a review, it really helps!  
Happy Reading!  
~Duchess**

* * *

Ivy steeled her against the churning in her stomach as she entered the back room of The Three Broomsticks. It wasn't as if she hadn't held business dealing with strangers before, but she hadn't bother to tell Remus about this particular meeting, and since he had the lead on all her accounts, she was afraid the Ministry were going to pop up and ruin her surprise. A dark haired man in a blue muggle suit was sitting at a large table, the lone occupant to the room, and Ivy was thankful for that.

"Mrs. Lupin," the man greeted, standing to shake her hand. "I'm Erik VanZant, the agent you requested for looking into buying the bookstore on 5th Street in London."

"A pleasure." Ivy returned, taking a seat opposite him. "I requested you because I knew you were a wizard working in a muggle firm, and I needed someone who could meet me here. You were in school with my sister, April and her husband Thomas." The other man nodded.

"Yes, I remember Thomas well. He and I played quidditch against one another. I was Ravenclaw's keeper." Ivy gave a nod of pretend interest, as the sport had never really held her attention.

"Very well, if you don't mind I'd like to make an offer quickly. I've been into the shop several times so I have no need to tour it, I'd like to make my offer and I'd like for you to process it." Erik nodded along.

"Yes, I was warned you were very business." he said, giving her a grin. Ivy quirked an eyebrow but decided not to ask who had warned him.

"Papers?" she said, reaching for a folder on the table.

"Oh, of course. The asking price the owners have listed is only twenty two thousand quid, not bad really. It's just the shop itself, the overhead is owned by someone else. May I ask why you are looking to expand? The store you currently own is doing quite well as it." He sat back into the chair and crossed his arms. Ivy cut her eyes at the man.

"It's more of a gift, really. It's fairly far away from the shop I have now, so I'm basically buying my own competition and getting the business there too." Ivy smiled. She'd thought this plan through quite a bit. Erik sat forward a bit.

"Gift?" he asked, looking confused.

"Yes, for my husband. We can start with the two stores. Maybe buy more around London, have a small chain. I'm pretty proficient in business. He likes books, and used to be an accountant, which means I assume he could run a chain fairly well. I see this being a fairly good plan, but its a surprise... I'm going to need you push this through without his knowledge. Can you do that?"

The meeting between Erik and Ivy took the better part of three hours, but Ivy felt sure that her offer with four thousand extra quid attached would push through no problem. She suddenly wondered if Remus had bothered to look at their muggle accounts, but she assumed not as he'd never said a word. When Ivy's mother died, her family could no longer legally hold her shares and it was transferred to April, who split it between the two of them. Ivy knew that wizard gold went much, much farther as muggle pounds, and had hers converted almost entirely. The shop and flat only took a little over half of the total, and Ivy had only added to it with saving from the profits of her shop. Business was her gift.

"Everything sorted?" Elya asked, finding her friend stepping out of the pub. Ivy nodded as they walked along the street crowded heavily with students.

"Mostly, yeah." Ivy said, looked toward where she saw Hermione and Ron entering. she wondered if Remus had listened to her about Harry.

"What was that even about?" Ivy stopped walking.

"I can't tell you, I'd have to kill you." she said with a smile, and Elya rolled her eyes.

"Alright. Let's go buy some presents for your new niece or nephew then hmm?" she asked, putting her arm through Ivy's.

* * *

Remus sighed and threw the last test into the stack of graded papers on the corner of his desk. He stood and stretched, letting his joints settle from their stiffness. The Grindylow in the corner of the room circled up as he walked by, bearing its teeth. Remus bore his own back.

"Don't start with me." he growled at the creature, who had taken up residence in his office as of late, as he needed the creature for class but it made Ivy too uncomfortable for him to stay in their main quarters. The Grindylow sank away and circled in the water. Remus walked to the window and peaked out, popping his neck. He decided to go out and roam the castle, see if he could find any mischief to break up. He stepped out of his office and walked slowly through the classroom, trying to ignore the dull ache setting in as he moved. He'd no sooner pulled the doors closed behind him when he turned to find Harry walking along the hall, looking rather saddened. Remus looked up and mumbled something toward the ceiling.

"Oh, Hello Professor." Harry said sheepishly. The boy kicked his feet about and looked mainly at the ground.

"Harry," Remus started, knowing the look on his face too well. "Is something bothering you?" he asked, remembering what Ivy said about lack of permission form. Harry shrugged again, shying back. Remus felt a bit bad for the boy, but the way Harry held himself reminded Remus of Lily. "Would you like some tea, then?" Remus inwardly cringed at how awkward this was. Harry gave him a shy nod and followed him into the class room, then up and into his office. Remus told Harry to have a seat while he stepped into the main rooms and returned with a large tray of tea and several snacks.

"That thing-" Harry started, staring into the tank across the room.

"Grindylow" Remus informed him, as the little creature swam up and growled against the glass.

"Right. Grindylow. What exactly is it?" Harry looked back to his professor with a look of concern.

"Grindylows are water demons. That one is really quite young. Your class will meet him soon. This one is a bit of a tosser and my wife hates him, so he lives in my office." Remus blinked a couple of times, realizing he'd just informed Harry he was married, not that the marriage itself was a secret. Remus wore his ring openly in every class. Harry seemed unphased by the confession.

"I don't blame her," Harry said, still watching the creature "it looks like it would try to eat you if given the chance." Remus smiled and nodded, agreeing he was a nasty beast. He and Harry made pleasant small talk, up until Harry stopped looked at the older wizard thoughtfully.

"Professor- I was wondering. You stopped me from facing the boggart a while back, but everything else you allowed me to do. Why?" Remus felt guilty. He'd told Ivy he'd apologize for that, but it hadn't come up.

"Well- I hate to admit I sort of thought it may assume the form of Lord Voldemort, and that would cause my class to go into a panic." Harry looked thoughtful.

"I actually thought of Voldemort at first, then I remembered the train. Every time I've met Voldemort, over the last two years, I've never been that frightened of _him_. The feeling of hopelessness the dementors brought, like happiness wouldn't return. That was so much worse." Remus looked at the young wizard, thoroughly impressed with Harry's fear.

"That is very wise, Harry. It suggests you fear fear itself. It's wise beyond your years, really." Harry grinned and Remus returned the smile, but his heart ached at how much of his parents he could see in the boy. There was a slight knock at the door and Remus closed his eyes in dread. "Come in?" he called, already knowing who was on the other side. Severus Snape walked in, carrying a foul smelling goblet with colored smoke raising off the surface of the liquid. Harry looked deeply concerned as Remus took it and grimaced, sitting it down on the edge of the table. Snape made a comment Harry didn't quite understand and Remus shot him a look, shooing him out the door. Harry looked very weary of the goblet.

"Foul, isn't it?" he asked the boy, watching his face and fighting a laugh. "I'm not fond of it either. Professor Snape is very kind though, this potion is the only thing that helps when I get a bit under the weather, and not many wizards are up to the task. It's quite difficult I hear. I was always rubbish at potions." Remus gave a chuckle and sat down behind the desk- releasing his breath and downing the goblet. He made an awful face and downed his remaining tea as a chaser. "That- was bloody awful. Unfortunately even adding sugar renders it useless. Don't look so worried, it wasn't poisoned. At least I don't think he'd kill me with a witness." He gave Harry a wink and some of the worry faded from his face.

"Thank you for the tea and company, Professor. I think everyone will be returning soon, I'd like to go see what I missed." Harry stood and gave Remus a wave before leaving out the office door. Remus sat back and closed his eyes, letting the grief of his situation flood over him. Harry must not realized what Halloween is, Remus supposed, as he seemed unaffected by anything other than being left without his friends. Remus decided to go lie down for a bit, try to rest up.

* * *

Ivy crept quietly into the Defense classroom, checking several times before entering to make sure no one was near by. If Remus was in his office and had a student in, she'd be better off knocking and pretending to need help on an assignment than walking in from the door that all students knew lead to private quarters and bedroom. She felt a bit guilty that she hadn't told Remus about what she was doing today., but if the deal fell through at least his hopes weren't lost in the deal. She found him asleep on the couch, feet kicked up on the back. She crouched down and stroked her hand down his cheek.

"Have a good day?" she asked when he cracked an eye at her. He sat up straighter suddenly, causing her to jump back in surprise. His eyes were dark- darker than she'd ever seen.

"You smell like a man." He said, a deep growl to his voice. Ivy ran thoughts through her mind. She knew he meant Erik.

"Yes, I shook hands with a vender for the store. Twice. He had like half a bottle of cologne on." Remus let out a breath and sank back into the couch.

"Sorry," he murmured. Ivy got up from the her place on the floor and sat down next to him.

"Don't worry, I'd probably just rip you apart if I smelled a woman on you. Jealousy kind of comes with he teeth." she laughed, but Remus didn't join.

"I should've asked. You said you had a meeting. I'm sorry, Ivy." He looked very remorseful, and Ivy just smiled.

"No, I kind of like that you'd be like that over me. Even if it is just a side effect of the cycle." She blushed and looked away, feeling foolish. Remus reached over and put a hand under her chin, bringing her eyes to meet his.

"Love, I'd rip someones throat out without a thought. Really, you doubt me so much. I'm really rather fond of you." Ivy's eyes lit up with his words, and he smiled. He moved his hand to hold her cheek and leaned in, kissing her gently. She signed and leaned closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. He allowed himself to get lost in her, running his fingers through her hair. He ran his tongue across her lower lip and she parted her lips, allowing him to explore her mouth in depth. Ivy moaned and moved herself into his lap, sliding a hand under the collar of his shirt. After a few moments in their bliss, Remus pulled away.

"Ivy- we need to stop." She looked rather hurt and slipped back into her former seat, adjusting her shirt. "You know how dangerous this is." Ivy looked away and nodded, rising to walk away, face red with embarrassment. He reached out and grabbed her hand as she went to leave the room. She looked back at him, near tears.

"Please let me go." Her voice was low, almost like a whisper, and he shook his head.

"No. Please." He tugged gently at her hand and she sat back down.

"Look- I really don't know what you're playing at, but this is tearing me apart. I told you before- I don't want to get hurt like this. Either you want me or you don't. Don't play me." She let out a puff of air and a tear slid down her cheek. He reached over and wiped it away.

"I'm not. Merlin Ivy, you've got me all wrong. It's just- I'm also not going to risk hurting you this close to changing, that's all." Ivy swallowed hard.

"Really?" she asked, again just barely in a whisper. He pulled her hand to him and kissed her knuckles.

"Yes. You can't imagine how much I want you. Really. You can't imagine being me. Watching this beautiful witch sleep next to me every morning. Its- I just won't hurt you, and I don't trust myself." Ivy gave him a weak smile.

"That's something we'll have to work through then." she said, rising once more. She walked over to the door and picked up her bag, digging deep inside and pulling out a smaller white paper bag. "I know you'll want to sleep through the feast, and I know you love chocolate. So I brought you this." She laid the bag on his lap and he noted it was much heavier than it appeared. He poured the contents out on the table in front of him. There were liqueur chocolates, cordials, truffles, an assortment of the finest and most expensive Honeyduke's had to offer.

"Ivy-" Remus started to tell her she'd done too much, but she unwrapped one and popped it in his mouth, then unwrapped one for herself. He chewed slowly, savoring the flavor. "That is delicious. But these are a bit much." Ivy laughed, _If these are too much, what will you say about the bookstore if that works out?_ she thought.

"Well- I'll just help you eat them, then." She popped another one in her mouth and kissed his cheek. "Get some rest. An elf will bring you dinner and I'll try be back before moon-up. Depends on the first years." Remus gave her a smile and nod, laying back onto the couch once more and closing his eyes.

* * *

Elya watched Ivy with a smirk on her face. Ivy quirked an eyebrow at her friend. "What?" she hissed, nudging her arm.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Just a look you've got." Ivy cut her eyes sharply at Elya. They returned to their food, which was mostly sweets and proceeded to eat in silence for a while.

"He alright then?" Elya asked finally, looking out of the corner of her eye to the empty chair at the staff table.

"Fine. Just tired and left with his weight in truffles. Pretty happy, I hope." Elya took note of the light in her friend's eyes.

"Looks like everyone is almost done. Want to head back?" Elya asked, and Ivy gave her a shrug.

"I actually have to make a patrol tonight. You're welcome to come." Ivy stood up and pocketed some hard candies and followed a group of Gryffindor first years out of the hall- she'd heard the kids planning something involving another girl and toilet tissue so she decided to make sure they at least didn't make a mess in the halls.

"It's always Gryffindor isn't it?" Elya asked, as they rounded the corner to the stairs. "Pranks, I mean. Never catch other houses in a mess like that." Ivy laughed and stood against the wall waiting to hear screaming from the bathroom where the girls had done their plan, but a ruckus from up above caught the girl's attention. They rushed upstairs to where the Gryffindor commons entrance was, seeing a large crowd of confused students. They neared the crowd in time to hear Percy shout something about letting the head boy through, causing Ivy to roll her eyes and speak up.

"Oi! What seems to be the hold up, lions?" she shouted to the front, and Percy motioned her to the front. She looked at the empty portrait scape, noting the slashes in the canvas. "What happened?" she leaned closer to Percy, whispering.

"Dunno, looks pretty bad though." Percy replied, standing to his tip-toes to search for teachers. A first year Gryffindor Ivy remembered to be named Hannah, one of the girls from the train, tugged at her sleeve.

"Ivy, where did the Fat Lady go?" she asked, looking very frightened. Ivy started to reply when Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall pushed through the crowd, several other teachers in tote.

"Where is the Fat Lady?" Dumbledore shouted over the noise of scared students. "Did anyone see where she went?" Peeves the Castle Poltergeist floated down beside the Headmaster.

"I know, Professorhead. She's down the hall, hiding behind a tree. That Sirius Black- Nasty Temper that one." A collective gasp arose from the crowd then silence. Fear and panic were on every face and Ivy felt her heart stop for a second in worry. Dumbledore turned to the ghost.

"Peeves- what are you on about?" Dumbledore demanded. "Was Sirius Black in the castle?"

"Oh- Yes sir. Got rather mouthy with the Fat Lady. Slashed her canvas all to bits when he didn't get his way." Peeves gave a sinister giggle and floated away. Dumbledore turned to Percy and Ivy.

"You two take this lot to the Great Hall. Teachers- gather the other students into the Great Hall and sort them away. The Hall will provide sleeping bags for all students. Percy- you stay in the Hall with the students. Ivy, if you would please go down to the _Defense Corridor_ and check for students who may be hiding out planning a prank or the like." Ivy nodded to Dumbledore, not needing an explanation. He was giving her permission to go and check on her very vulnerable husband.

Once the students were tucked away, Ivy ran through the castle. She was in a panic, not knowing where Black may have gone after getting physical with the Gryffindor portrait. Her heart was pounding in her ears by the time she reached the classroom, throwing the doors open, wand out. She knew another teacher would come through and check the room, so she didn't bother with the doors behind her. The moon had risen over two hours ago. She bounded into the main room and shifted quickly, trotting tiredly into the bedroom.

Remus- or rather Moony, was pacing in front of the window. His green eyes glowed when he turned her way and she looked down in apology. She walked slowly over, giving him an apology lick on the snout. _You're going to be furious in the morning_ she thought, curling up next to him.

* * *

Remus woke slowly the following morning, feeling more sore than he had in a while. He blinked into the light and tried to sit up, but a gently hand pushed him back. He tried again, and again, Ivy's little hand pressed against his chest. He huffed and rolled over.

"What happened?" he asked, surprised at the gruff sound of his own voice. "Where were you?" He seemed to be a bit disappointed.

"Relax, please. You didn't take transforming well. You're pretty torn up." Ivy said gently, moving to hover slightly above him, laying a hand on his brow to check for fever.

"Ivy- tell me what happened." he demanded, giving a slight cough and laying deeper into his pillows.

"I'd rather not." she said, sitting up and reaching for a pain relieving potion from her bedside drawer.

"Why?" He rasped, taking the potion from her and downing it in one pull.

"He- was here. He got in." Remus sat up and then froze, knowing exactly who she meant.

"Harry?" he whispered, looking to his wife with pure terror.

"He's fine. Snape accused you of letting him in though. Dumbledore was a bit angered by that, told him off. He ripped the Fat Lady's canvas, but he didn't get into the Gryffindor rooms and he was nowhere to be found in the castle. They're upping security now." Ivy reached out and once again pushed gently on Remus' bandaged chest. He laid back into the bed and closed his eyes.

"No one was hurt?" Remus asked again, voice fading into sleep.

"Not a soul." Ivy told him, kissing his cheek and hugging him to her. "Now rest, please. You're pretty roughed up."

* * *

**Review? Also- Next Chapter will have another 'Sirius point-of-view' bit, so I hope you're all looking forward to it!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Sorry, this is just a brief update on Sirius, more will come later. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for following, favoriting, reading and reviewing! Be sure to leave a review! Oh! And maybe check out my other stories? Thank you all!  
Happy Reading!  
~Duchess**

* * *

Sirius sat hard against a tree in the Dark Forest, holding his hand where he'd been punching a tree trunk to take his anger out on something. He'd been so close. Too close. He could've had that rat, could've been free, had the Fat Lady only heard him out. He'd waited for Halloween on purpose, knowing that Peter would know why Sirius was there for him, especially on that day. He let out a hot sob as he tore cloth from his shredded shirt and bound the wrist where he'd hurt himself beating against the unforgiving bark. Twelve years and he still hadn't got a grip on his rage. If only Hagrid had allowed Harry to stay with him, he wouldn't have gone after Wormtail. He'd know the boy was safe.

Sirius closed his eyes and allowed himself to mourn, properly, without Dementors interfering. He'd never had a proper time to grieve the loss of Lily and James, not without the Dementors twisting it around. He let tears flow, and he let out a scream. Then a thought occurred to him- The Shrieking Shack. Surely Remus wasn't using it now, and he could seek shelter there. Aurors and Dementors were no doubt sweeping the grounds now.

Sirius rose and ran through the woods back toward the castle. He shifted into his canine self at the edge of the treeline, watching carefully for anyone who may see him take a running shot at the tree, where he knew only too well there was a tunnel that lead to his new temporary home. The tunnel was dark, darker than he remembered, and starting to cave in just a bit. As he padded quietly through, memories started to play in his mind. They never came through here as animals, because James never would've fit. They always got through before the sun had set, so they'd have plenty of time to make Remus comfortable. Sirius had to stop and sit against the wall, back in human form, and cry again. He could almost hear their laughter echoing through the tunnel. If only he could talk to his friend- maybe he'd get Peter away and keep Harry safe. He took a few minutes to recompose and continued through, collapsing on the old bed in the shack and allowing himself to sleep.

* * *

Remus slept all day Sunday, mostly because he was given a potion as soon as he woke up, but his body was attempting to heal and he couldn't overcome exhaustion. Monday morning he felt quite a bit better, but Ivy and Madam Pompfey both insisted he stay in bed and rest. Dumbledore came by to update him on the security of the castle and to tell him that his classes would be covered, so he needn't worry about his students. Ivy decided to skip class Monday morning also- just to make sure he kept himself stress free. It wasn't until late Monday evening when Ivy came back after dinner steaming mad that Remus realized there was a problem.

"He's tipping off your classes." she said, face nearly purple with rage. Remus looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow at her, forcing a pained smile as he sat up. He was obviously still sore.

"Who is tipping my classes off to what, love?" he asked, watching her throw her bag down and plop herself into the bed beside him. He winced at the movement in the mattress.

"Snape. Your classes have an essay on Lycanthropy due. He made a stink about it, skipped right to that subject regardless of what point they were in. Please tell me that you won't make them do that." She looked mad enough to hunt him down.

"Of course not. I'll take care of it." he said, showing no concern for the situation either way. Ivy looked at him confused.

"You're not as upset as I thought you'd be."She said, calming down a bit when he smiled at her.

"Seems you have enough anger over it for both of us." he told her, giving her a wink. "Plus he's always been a bit of a prat. No real harm done, it's just a shot at me, I'm not very thin skinned about it."

"Yes, well- People were asking me questions about it in the halls. Which, sure, I'd be better to tell them than a biased book approved by our lovely government to educate the masses into mindless hatred... And don't get me started on the Ministry either way- because then the questions about the new legislature came up and I could only walk away. So until you make the essay go away, I'm not leaving this room." She buried her face in her pillow and he leaned over and rubbed her hair.

"You're still angry at the Ministry over me?" he asked, knowing he shouldn't, but he felt a bit hurt.

"Has nothing to do with being married to you." She sat up and he felt a bit relieved. "It has to do with the fact it's now illegal to hire either of us, for either of us to seek treatment from St. Mungos, things of that nature. We sort of lost human status, and that's horrible. I'm lucky I'm still in school. No, it has nothing to do with you. You- You I'm quite thankful for. You're like the lemonade from the lemons in life." Ivy's face burned red, but Remus was beaming.

"I'm thankful for you, too." he said, laying himself back stiffly, but with a smile.

* * *

The next morning Remus was up and gone to breakfast by the time Ivy woke up, so she hurried to get ready and get to the meal. The rumor that he'd canceled all work assigned by Snape and passed through the crowd, and Ivy assumed that it was because students had seen him in the hall and tried to ask him questions, he'd told them not to bother with it. She sat down next to Elya and forked eggs onto her plate, hoping to eat quietly when the morning mail owls started to fly in, and a large black raven flew in with them and light delicately in front of Ivy. It had a large packet of paper attached to its leg, and Ivy released it, and the bird immediately flew away. Elya leaned over to read over Ivy's shoulder as she opened the packet. A key fell into her hand and she knew this was the news she'd been waiting for.

_Mrs. Ivy H. Lupin-_

_We thank you for your interest on the purchase of _Account 458-91.  
_One behalf of the current owners, our staff and partners, we'd like to congratulate __you, as it has been accepted.  
We've taken the liberty of using the account information and withdrawn the due payment, as discussed._

_Attached are the property speculations and deed, which you will need to sign and return so that it may be filled._  
_Please remember us for all your future Real Estate Business._

_Erik VanZant_

Ivy laid the letter down and smiled widely. Elya looked confused and picked it back up, reading it again for herself. "You bought something else?" she asked, looking at her friend.

"Another store. Yes." Ivy said, still smiling as she buttered some toast. Elya twisted her face in confusion again.

"Why?" she asked, taking the butter knife away to that Ivy would focus.

"To build business. Have a tiny empire." She said, half sarcastically. Elya nodded.

"Where is this one?" she asked, handing the knife back.

"It's on Fifth Street in London, its about fourteen blocks from the one I had before. This one specializes in rare and antique books. I may expand it to carry new ones also- I've not decided yet. And its a secret, so shut up." She took the letter and packet of building paperwork and put it all in her bag. Elya looked her over again.

"So- it's Tuesday." Elya said, grinning.

"Very good." Ivy said, going back to her meal, wishing she could eat in peace.

"You're leaving Friday evening." She said, watching her friend.

"Yes." Ivy said, looking at Elya trying to figure out where this conversation was going.

"He's going with you right?" Ivy huffed.

"Is there a point to this or not?" she asked, waiting.

"How long has _it_ been?" she grinned again, knowing Ivy knew what she meant.

* * *

Ivy avoided Elya for most of the week, knowing she would only tease her about the date she was supposed to have on Saturday. Friday rolled around, and the day flew by. Ivy swallowed hard as she stepped through from her own dorm to Remus' rooms, wondering how this weekend would go. He was sitting beside the fire on the floor, dressed in a pressed white shirt and muggle jeans. Ivy felt her heart flutter.

"Well, look at you" she said, giving him a smile. He stood up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I was about to say something similar to you." he said, taking her hand. "You look stunning." Ivy looked down at her own jeans and flowing gold top and shrugged. She hadn't put much effort into anything, and had only pulled her hair to one side rather than fixing herself up. Still she smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you." she said, and he tugged at her hand.

"Before we go, I forgot to ask- who does Alice think I am?" Ivy thought back.

"She's not very nosy. I told her we were getting married, and that we were private people. She didn't push the subject. Though she thinks I'm twenty three. So- Don't tell her different." Ivy gave him a look.

"I promise." he said holding a hand up in a mock-swear.

"You better." she said, slapping at his arm.

"Your sister is already waiting. I'm scared of her enough and she hasn't seen you since our wedding, so lets get over there." He held the sand out to her, but she hesitated in place and patted her pocket, checking for the key to the new store. She wanted to take him and get his opinion of fixing it up, since it was supposed to be for him. Finding it in place, she took a handful and stepped through into her old flat. She found their overnight bags were already sitting on the other side. Ivy waited for a moment, and he stepped through behind her. "Thought since it's still furnished, we could just stay here. Easier for you to get to the shop anyway." Ivy smiled and nodded, she'd missed her flat.

"That'd be fine with me." She took his hand and walked down the stairs and rounded the corner to the store quietly. April and Alice were talking together when they walked in, and April looked them over, grinning. Ivy noticed they were still holding hands and she found back a blush. She dropped his hand and pulled April into a hug. "Congrats, Little Mum!" she said, giving her sister a squeeze.

"You look so happy." April whispered into her ear, then spoke louder to cover it. "Thank you! I've missed you!" Remus stepped forward and offered April a light side hug and congratulations. Ivy went back over to April. The two sisters talked for a moment with Alice, about things Ivy needed to know, what had happened, she took a quick look at the books, deciding to deal with those in the morning. They stayed until closing time, getting a full print out from the store computer and Ivy had Remus take it upstairs and leave it for her. While she was gone, April pulled Ivy into the office. "Alright- spill." she said, looking her younger sister over expectantly.

"Spill what?" she said innocently. "I'm not also pregnant, if that's what you're asking." April rolled her eyes.

"Good to know. But seriously. You look happy- walking in here holding hands. Things have been good?" she looked very concerned.

"Fairly amazing, really. We're getting to know each other, and I cannot speak for Remus but I am quite happy with him." April hugged her tight.

"Ivy, I'm so happy to hear that. I've worried about you." Ivy pulled away to look at her.

"Nothing to worry about." she said, holding her sister's hands in her own. "Now, I actually have somewhere to be, but can we get breakfast Sunday when you're off? Just you and me?" April nodded. They stepped out of the office and Ivy thanked Alice for her hard work with a hug, took Remus' hand and pulled him to the door.

"You're supposed to be taking care of your business on this little outing." he said, looking confused as she hailed a cab. She simple tugged his hand into the car and shut the door.

"I am" she said, watching out the window. The ride took barely over five minutes. "Here we are." she said, paying the driver and pulling him out again.

"Where is here?" he asked, looking confused. The windows of the building were papered up, the signs taken down. It was a lovely old brick building, with large picture windows and a bright yellow door. Ivy dug into her pocket and pulled out the key, placing it firmly into Remus' palm. He looked even more confused, but she gestured toward the door so he stepped forward and unlocked it, letting it swing open.

"Lights on your left." she said, flipping the switch for him. The interior was a pale blue, with the counter and shelves deep, antique oak. There was a circle of deep blue arm chairs around a small table of matching dark oak. The shelves were full of old and rare books, and the smell of the store made Remus smile. He walked around looking at it all, running a hand along the spines of books on the shelves before turning back to see that Ivy was watching him.

"What are we here for?" he asked, looking around again.

"Do you like it?" she asked, smiling.

"This is seriously my kind of place. Are you thinking of getting it to add to your store?" he asked, voice a bit helpful. "You'd do well with a place like this." Ivy watched him walk over and sit in one of the chairs and sigh happily.

"No, I don't think I want it." she said, still watching. He looked over, visibly disappointed.

"Oh, were we coming to look or-" he said, but she cut him off.

"But I've already bought it for you, so I'm very relieved you like it." she said. Remus' jaw dropped. He stammered for a moment, blinked hard a few times and stood up.

"You... Bought me a book store?" he whispered, in shock. "Why would you do that?" Ivy smiled.

"Because you deserved it." she smiled even wider watching his shock. "And it's done, so don't complain about it." Remus looked like he was about to cry he was so happy. He cleared the distance between them in the blink of an eye, kissing her hard, bracing them both against the wall. Ivy smiled into his lips and she felt him smile too.

"This is too much." He said, pulling away from her at last. Ivy shook her head.

"No, I disagree." she said, swallowing hard. "I have another thing to show you, if you don't mind. I figured something put while trying to show Elya how to well- And something to say." Ivy felt more nervous than she'd ever felt. She slid away from the wall and took out her wand- speaking an incantation quietly. Silver white light flooded the room, and in place of her corporeal finch, a wolf burst forth in it's place. She looked at him, where he was watching her patronus with a hand over his mouth. Ivy bit her lip and took a deep breath. _Now or never_ she thought, letting the wolf fade. "Remus, I love you."

* * *

**Boom! Review?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Rough waters ahead. I don't believe in easy romance, so I must apologize for what lies before you. Try to remember Ivy is 18, never been in a relationship like this before... But she does love him. Like a lot. Remus is a bit touchier, not so free with his emotions. Thank you sooo much for all the support, and welcome to my new followers and favoriters! Thank you all for reading! And reviewing! Be sure to review! It really helps! And to the guest(s) reveiwing, if you're the same person, sorry I drove you crazy. Here's your update, and its long too!  
Happy Reading!  
~Duchess**

* * *

Ivy took a deep breath. Remus wasn't saying anything, just staring at her in near shock. For whatever reason, she didn't feel as heartbroken and nervous as she thought she would be after telling him she was in love with him. She'd not expected to hear it back, and was frankly a bit more relieved that he looked so dumbfounded rather than had returned her affections. The silence started to be too loud, so she spoke again.

"Look, I'm sorry if that freaks you out. I am, but I thought you may want to know. I don't expect to hear that back, now... or ever really. I just needed you to know. You can pretend you didn't hear me or see that if its easier." Ivy felt a bit proud of herself, but she still felt awkward. She was glad she at least didn;t want to cry. In every situation she ran in her head, she'd ended up crying. Not now, and she was thankful she wasn't. "We should go- the cab is still running. It's getting late anyway." She walked toward the door giving her full effort to holding her head high as she walked by, as if nothing had happened. Her heart was racing though.

"Ivy-" he whispered, not moving from his place.

"Don't" she said back, holding the door. "Lets just go home." He walked past her and opened the door to the cab. Ivy slid in and he got in beside her, still silent. She wondered what he would've said, but she knew it didn't matter now. The ride was quick and Ivy decided to sit down and look at her accountant's notes for the past couple months while Remus quietly excused himself to the shower. He let the hot water flow over him, head against the wall. His mind was reeling. In his entire life he could count everyone who he could remember saying those words to him on one hand. He supposed it was something his father may have said before he was bitten, but not to his memory. Otherwise the only others were his mother, the other Marauders, and Lily. Five people in thirty two years. Tears fell down his face. He should've handled that better. Ivy was something else, like no woman he'd ever been with before. She was kind, beautiful, patient. He'd never had a partner tell him they loved him before. It never occurred to him she might, though he could probably say he felt the same if he was willing to be honest, but he pushed that from his mind. Too much for tonight, and he wasn't ready to face that just yet.

The water ran over him for a long time before he realized he still needed to bathe and face his wife. He finished his shower and dressed quickly, sneaking out and into the sitting room, which he found empty. Remus closed his eyes and listened, and he could hear gentle breathing from the open bedroom. He padded in as quietly as possible into the room to find her asleep on the bed, curled up in the shirt he'd abandoned to shower. He smiled at her, glad she wasn't upset about earlier. He gently moved her under the covers and laid her down before crawling in next to her. He hesitated a bit, trying to decide whether or not he should pull her to him like he normally did. Deciding it would be worse to act any differently than normal, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, so that her back was flush to his chest before burying his nose in her honey scented hair and falling asleep.

* * *

He woke up early the next morning to an empty bed and the smell of bacon wafting through the air. He closed his eyes and tried to think of how to go about acting like nothing was different. _If only her patronus hadn't changed._ The corporeal patronus is a physical manifestation of the caster's soul- and Ivy's changed to reflect him. This was probably just as scary for her as it was for him, if not more. He tried to imagine how hard last night had been for her, saying what she did, showing him her spell. He had to admit he was thankful she'd showed him one on one, not in a review in his class, where he wouldn't have been able to keep his composure. The smell of fresh bread joined the bacon and he knew he'd have to get up soon. Ivy was humming something and he smiled. He could have a normal day with her, take her to dinner tonight, everything would be fine. He dragged himself from the bed and stretched before walking out and into the kitchen.

Ivy was standing at her stove, her back mostly to him. She was still in his shirt, and it didn't appear that she had anything else with it. The white fabric was transparent in a few choice places from her freshly washed hair dripping on it. He smiled against his thoughts and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good morning" she said, smiling as he kissed her cheek.

"Mmm" he said back, still not awake enough to trust himself with real words. Ivy laughed.

"Coffee is in the pot over by the breadbox, help yourself." she looked back and watched him make his cup before splitting open the bread from the oven and putting bacon and cheese on the middle. She sat a plate full of the little sandwiches on the table with two smaller plates along side and poured herself some juice.

"What time is it?" he asked after finally taking a sip off his cup, rubbing one eye sleepily as he sat down.

"About six, I think. Maybe six thirty." She took a sandwich and started to munch it. Remus watched her carefully. Nothing seemed out of place.

"Ivy, are you alright?" he asked, still groggy.

"Perfect." she smiled and went for another sandwich. Remus wanted to believe her, it was obvious she wanted to go about her day without talking about it. Remus ate in silence, trying to make his mind work. He loved her too- but he couldn't tell her now. He didn't want her to think he only said it for her benefit. He certainly never thought he'd have to face this situation this soon. He wasn't even ready to admin to himself fully that he was in love with her. He shut his eyes against the angry growling in the back of his mind.

"I'm sorry" he said sheepishly as she cleared the table. She looked at him for a moment, her hair still wet from her shower and matted to her face in a few places. She smiled at him gently and he felt Moony clawing and jumping in the back of his mind, trying to be free. He shook it off. She grabbed his chin and kissed him quickly before setting the dishes to wash. He couldn't help it any longer, and he grabbed her wrist gently before she could leave the room.

"Hmm?" she said, tilting her head.

"What time does the shop open?" he asked, pulling her closer.

"Nine," she said, looking a bit confused. "Why? I thought you might want to go explore yours today. You can go whenever you want." He pulled at her arm again and she came closer.

"Then why are you hurrying off?" he asked innocently. "It's not even seven. Come back to bed with me. Just for a while." Ivy smiled, and he saw it didn't quite make it to her eyes. "Please?" he asked again. She nodded and slid her wrist from his grip so that he had her hand instead. He pulled her into his arms, walked them into the bedroom and snuggled into the covers, sighing as he felt her cuddle in close.

"I don't want to mess what we have going up, Ivy." he said finally when he felt her shift a bit closer at his side, sliding a leg up over his.

"Mmmm I don't either" she said, burying her face in the nape of his neck, her breathing tickling against the scar from his original bite. He stiffened when she moved and started to kiss his neck, moving up to his ear. He couldn't push her away again, and her smell was effecting him enough that he didn't want to. She ran a hand up his chest and then back down, coming to rest just below his navel.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea after-" she cut him off with a kiss.

"Either own up and tell me I disgust you, or quit pushing me away. I can feel you- getting hard against me when I..." she slid a leg over his and up a bit close, making him nervous. "get too close. Like now. Stop pushing me away, I won't take this the wrong way." she moved back to kissing him again. He didn't stop her as she pulled him closer to the middle of the bed and swung one leg over him, so that she was straddling his hips.

"Oh, I defiantly want you, beautiful." he pulled her back down to him, so that she had a hand bracing her on either side of his head. She moved back to be kissing his neck, grinding her hips into him hard. "You drive me mad, you know." he said, and she hummed against his skin. She sat up and started to unbutton his shirt, and he reached up and put his hands over hers. "Allow me" he said, taking over and undoing the rest in a hurry. He gently peeled it from her where it clung to her body from the water in her hair. Nothing underneath. Remus licked his lips.

"It's cold in here" she whispered, kissing him again.

"I can tell" he said back, taking her breasts in his hands. Ivy moaned and ground into him again. "I can warm you up..." he slid his hands around her back and flipped them quickly, so that she was pinned under him.

"A bit unfair, Remus..." she slid a finger under the waistband of his trousers, tugging at them gently. "I'm all cold and naked, here you are with clothes..." he smirked at her and slid his pajamas down, kicking them to the floor. He came back to her, his lips crushing onto hers. He explored her mouth, his hands both tangled in her hair as he propped above her on his elbows and knees. She bucked up into him and he smirked at her again.

"Patience" he said, moving a hand to hold her hips down. She growled and wrapped her legs around him and pulled him down to her.

"Please... Remus..." she moaned and he lost it, plunging himself into her. She cried out his name and sighed as he moved, he nails leaving red lines down his back. She moved with him now, as he bucked into her and nipped along her collar bones. He closed his eyes and gripped the mattress, slowing his movements to keep himself from getting done too soon. Ivy groaned out and he felt her tighten around him, so he sped back up.

"Merlin, Ivy" he growled, kissing her hard and muffling her own scream as he spilled into her. He smiled against her lips. "Why has it been so long?" Ivy wiggled in close to him when he laid down next to her.

"Your idea, actually." she said, with a small laugh. She sighed and laid her head on his chest. "I feel much better now."

"Are you sure you're okay?" he squeezed her shoulder, feeling a bit guilty.

"Very okay. I'm a big girl, I'm not so stupid that I think love and sex are the same thing. You've pretty much just cheated yourself out of sleeping with me for a while." She moved to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry " he said, kissing the top of her head. "I didn't think you would think that, love. I didn't want you to feel used." Ivy looked at him and laughed.

"Do you feel used right now?" she asked through chuckles.

"No, defiantly not." he said, kissing her forehead.

"Then when you said when sex was up to me, why'd you shut me down when I came onto you at school?" she laid her head back down.

"The whole teacher thing, I suppose. I'll get over it" he said, shifting his shoulders deeper into the pillows.

* * *

Remus must have drifted back off, because he woke up alone again. He decided to go over to the shop Ivy had given him. He dressed and shaved, then stepped out and thought for a moment. The clock next to the bed said it was nearly quarter 'til eleven. Still lots of time in the day to kill. It was a good distance, but Remus wasn't fond of the taxi service, so he decided to walk. The streets weren't too crowded and Remus was enjoying the crisp air late autumn was giving London. Halfway between the main shop and the new one, he found a restaurant that looked fairly delicious, and decided that it would be where they had dinner that night. Remus walked in and made reservations, and he grabbed a take away menu as he walked by, looking at all the choices they had. It was perfect. He made it to the new store and unlocked the door, stepping inside carefully.

This was by far too much for her to have done, and the night before replayed in his mind. She'd looked so nervous before, and relieved afterward. He was just so glad she hadn't been upset. He was kicking himself for not handling this better. He hadn't seen it coming though. Sure, he knew Ivy felt something for him. She left him notes in his pockets when he had a hard day, stayed up late to listen to him talk about anything that was bothering him. She was better to him than anyone ever had been. He rubbed his eyes and sat down in the chair he'd been in the night before.

There were other rooms to the store, books upon books for him to look at, but he couldn't help but hear her over and over. He finally got up and when into the other rooms, going through everything to distract himself from it was their date, maybe in two or three more months he might be able to get a grip on himself and tell her he loves her too, but there was too much in his mind. He was scared of it, terrified really. There was no reason to be, they were married, after all. He couldn't pay attention, so after going through one shelf in a back room, he gave up and decided to go see what his wife was up to.

The store was fairly busy when he came in, sounding the bell over the door. She looked past the fussy middle-age woman at the counter and smiled when he walked through the door. The woman was obviously upset with an order than hadn't come in and Ivy was trying to explain that it would be a couple more days. When the woman started to yell, Ivy shied back and Remus stepped around the counter.

"Madam, I'm sure that my wife has checked everywhere, and if our records don't indicate that your books have been delivered, then we cannot help you. We are only as supplied as our suppliers allow, you see. Now, if you'd calm down, you'd know that in two days time you'll have them." He kept his voice firm, and he felt Ivy relax behind him. The woman looked them both over carefully and cut her eyes.

"Yes, well. I expected it today. My daughter's birthday is tomorrow!" Remus stepped closer to the counter.

"Ah, I see. I'm sure she'd be proud to know you're in here cursing my wife for her gifts too. Shining example you are." The woman looked appalled at his words, and Remus smiled. "Now, can we expect you to pick them up from Nicholas on Monday? He's who will be working." The woman gave a curt nod and turned on her heels to leave. Remus turned back to Ivy, who promptly threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Thank you, she's actually fairly regular but she's always so rude." Ivy laughed. "I usually just let her yell."

"You can't let people talk to you like that, sweetheart." he said, voice very concerned. "How many are there?" Ivy twisted her lips to the side and thought for a moment.

"Only three. You can meet the other two sometime I'm sure." she slid her arms down and came down from her tip toes. "But thank you for rescuing me." He smiled and leaned against the counter while Ivy rang up a nervous looking young man waiting to the side with a small stack of self help books. Ivy turned back to him. "Why aren't you over planning how you want to do the new place this summer?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Couldn't get this gorgeous blonde out of my mind. I woke up alone, you see. It threw me off." Ivy blushed. "So I came of see if I may be of service here instead."

"Actually, I have this display of a new murder mystery series that's supposed to be a huge seller, came in like ten minutes before you got here. It has a cardboard display, if you'd like to set it up for me I'd appreciate it." Remus gave her a wink and she pointed him to a large box in the far corner of the store. "You're a flirt, you know that?" she said as he walked over and set to opening everything up.

"Horrid habit. Thought I'd killed it years ago." he said back, setting out different pieces to the display.

"Oh, and what happened that brought it back?" she asked, punching in a purchase for a woman who was also obviously checking Remus over. He noticed the other woman also.

"I met and married you."


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: I have to say I got a bit discouraged when tons of people reviewed chapter 19 for the cliffhanger with Ivy's confession but didn't tell me what they thought of the (partial) resolve with Remus in chapter 20. I hope this story is still making you happy to read, as I'm still enjoying writing it. My follows and favorites numbers keep going up! THANK YOU ALL! Please let me know what you think!**

**IMPORTANT: I tweaked the time frame to help my plot roll- just go with it. It's minor, you may not notice.**  
**Thank you all for reading, nearly 7,000 views on this, that's amazing to me!**

**Happy Reading!  
Happy Halloween!**  
**~DMM13**

* * *

"Was it weird? Being an only child?" The sun was creeping higher in the sky, and Ivy was starting to press her luck of being late to breakfast with April, but she wasn't quite ready to pry herself from Remus' arms and dress. He absently flipped a strand of her hair over his fingers as he thought.

"I don't know, I supposed I'd have to know the difference. I was meant to be the eldest, in my mother's plan... Then my father didn't feel it was safe to have another after I was bitten." Ivy felt a bit sad at asking the question now. Remus didn't mention his father much, and when he did it wasn't ever pleasant. She'd already accepted that she'd probably never meet her father-in-law. She and Remus had been awake since around six am, laying together skin to skin and talking about everything and nothing. She sighed a bit to obviously and he took notice. "Ivy, love, you don't have to shy back when we talk about it." She nodded against his chest.

"I know. Well- I have gathered that. Dad never wanted to discuss it." She cuddled in closer and his arm tightened around her shoulders, attempting to comfort her.

"Everyone deals with things in their own way, I suppose. I find having someone to talk to much better, but to each their own. The world would be painfully dull if were all the same, I suppose." Remus went back to playing with her hair and closed his eyes. If given the option, he would chose to stay right there, in the flat over a store in muggle London, his wife tucked safely in his arms.

"It'd be dull, but there would be no prejudice or persecution, either." Ivy pulled away and sat up to face her husband, who opened one eye in reply.

"That's taking good with the bad- balance, if you will." Remus closed his eye back, and Ivy smiled, then placed a wet kiss on his cheek.

"I have to meet April." She tried to pull out of his arms, but he stiffened against her efforts.

"Then I'll be cold." He peeked at her and smirked.

"You'll be cold? Ha! I have to face the air outside these covers naked, I don't want to hear it." She managed to wiggle away and wrapped his shirt over her shoulders as she grabbed her bag to dress in the bathroom. "You can go back to sleep, if you want. You certainly didn't get much sleeping done last night, as I recall." She called from the bathroom, the sound of running water in the sink dulling her word a bit. Remus smiled to himself and nuzzled into her pillow.

"It's not the same without you." He said quietly, closing his eyes again. He was dreading going back to Hogwarts after the weekend they'd had. Though he loved the job, he was happier where he knew Ivy was happier. He was still trying to work out his own feelings about the witch that had now taken her leave to see her sister. How was he to go about this?

* * *

Ivy felt bad for Cedric, as she and the rest of her rain-soaked housemates watched him pacing back and forth. Normally after a Quidditch win, there was a house party. Today Cedric wasn't allowing it. As Captain, it was his call after all, and he didn't feel their win was justified with what happened to Gryffindor's seeker, Harry Potter. The younger boy had been sought out and attacked by dementors right as Cedric had caught the snitch. Ivy was watching her friend from behind a book as he pitched a fit, waiting for Professor Sprout to come and talk to Cedric, who refused to accept this win and wanted a new game. Elya was sitting beside her, feet across Ivy's lap.

"Why can't a win just be a win? I don't understand." A young boy in the corner, a second year named Greyson, addressed Cedric. Ivy rolled her eyes. She'd only been back to school a week but she was already tired of all the drama in involved. The Hufflepuff Captain wheeled around and cut his eyes at the boy, who shied back.

"Because he was _attacked_ by dark creatures, you git! I didn't rightfully win anything! It wasn't a fair competition, and without sportsmanship we're no better than that lot down in the dungeons." There were nods and sounds of agreement in the crowd, and Ivy smiled at Cedric as he finally collapsed down in a chair next to Ivy and Elya and quit pacing.

"Thought you'd wear out the carpet if you didn't sit down soon." Ivy told him, and he shot her a look which she returned. She wasn't about to let him take his legendary temper out on her. Elya giggled but stopped when his look turned on her.

"Harry goes through too much, I know this win isn't right." Ivy nodded quietly as Cedric spoke, knowing only too well about just how things were for Harry from Remus, who she hoped would go to see him in the hospital wing.

"Did you see his poor broom? It's not even good for elf toothpicks now, the Whomping Willow pretty much had it for lunch. Bloody shame too." Elya shook her head. "That tree scares me." Silence fell over the common room as their head of house stepped in, looking around the room for Cedric. He stood in respect as she approached, and she nodded to him.

"Mr. Diggory, Oliver Wood has spoken with his team and they're choosing to accept the defeat and move on. I suggest you celebrate knowing that you did the right thing by offering another game." Professor Sprout smiled warmly and patted Cedric on the shoulder. "You did well, my boy. You all did" she looked around at the other players for her house's team. "Please, celebrate!" She turned and exited the room again, and the team's beaters both spoke up and started to pass drinks around and Ivy stood next to Cedric.

"Parties have never been my strong suit, but I suggest you get in there." She started off down the hall toward her private room but a hand caught her arm.

"And our Head Girl should be here for it, too." Cedric gave her a wink but she shied back. Parties made her nervous, even if it was just with those in her house. She shifted for a moment, then gave in.

"Alright, one drink. Then I'm going to do homework." Elya pressed a butter beer into her hand and popped the top.

"Don't be such a Ravenclaw." Elya tapped her bottled against the neck of Ivy's and downed half the liquid inside in one pull. Ivy smiled shyly as her friends partied around her, sipping her drink lightly. When Elya finally got distracted by the tongue of Harper Louis in her mouth, she slipped away from the noise and into her private quarters, stripping off her rain soaked house clothes in favor of sweat pants and a t-shirt she'd stolen from April some time ago. She flicked her wand around her hair and dried it, getting the frizz from the stormy air to leave as well. She stepped through the fireplace in her room into the Defense quarters and listened. She was alone in the rooms.

* * *

Remus waited awkwardly in the hallway, just outside the infirmary. He was waiting for the Gryffindor team and Harry's friends to leave, to make this trip less uncomfortable for everyone. He hadn't taken in the match personally, but he had been informed quickly that Harry was attacked and was injured in the hospital wing. He'd dug through his stores of candy and found a package of Ice Mice, which had at one time been Lily's favorite, and brought them to Harry. He had his doubts the boy had ever tried the candy mice before, but at least now he'd have a story to tell. One by one the team exited the rooms, and Remus propped against the wall, folder open and pretended to be looking over papers as the students walked by. He gave them a friendly smile and nod, then snapped the folder closed as they walked by. When Ron and Hermione exited, he took the opportunity to go in without others being around.

The boy was roughed up pretty badly, but gave a smile as the older wizard came into his section of the hospital wing. "Professor Lupin!" Harry greeted him excitedly. Remus smiled in return as he sat himself on the edge of the chair next to Harry's bed.

"I heard you had a bit of a mishap- I thought perhaps I might bring by these..." he held the package of Ice Mice over to Harry, who took them but looked confused. "And see if you're alright." Harry watched the mice scurrying around in the package.

"I've been through worse." Harry said brightly, tilting his head as the mice jumped about in the box. Remus laughed.

"I may have forgot to mention I knew your parents in school, fairly well. It's how I recognized you on the train your hair and eyes... Anyway! Ice Mice were Lily's favorite. They're an odd candy, and the charm on them is similar to the one on chocolate frogs. They make your teeth cold, and sometimes they even cause them to chatter." Harry looked at Remus like he'd grown another head.

"You- knew my parents?" Harry asked slowly. Remus nodded.

"I may or may not be able to claim the credit for your existence, as I talked your mum into going to Hogsmade with your father after his six years of trying to ask her out his way failed..." Remus laughed at the memory and Harry gave a confused smile.

"Everyone always talks about Dad... No one really ever has anything to say about Mum other than I have her eyes..." Harry seemed happy that Remus had this information. He pulled the top of the Ice Mice and took one out, watching it wiggle in his grasp. "How do I eat this?" Remus laughed again.

"Channel your inner cat?" he said, laughing again. Harry laughed too, and the whole situation seemed oddly familiar to Remus. He'd spent many a day in a bed like the one the boy occupied now, James in the chair bringing sweets and cracking jokes with Peter and Sir- No. Remus shook the thought from his mind and went back to his student. Harry put the mouse back into the box.

"Maybe I'll try that later. Professor..." Harry looked at Remus with eyes that broke his heart. "Why didn't you tell me before, that you knew them...?" Remus sighed. He didn't know the answer to that himself.

"It's a bit of a long story, I'm afraid. We should save it for a day when you're feeling better. I spent enough time in the hospital wing to know that Poppy will skin me if I don't let you get your rest." Harry nodded and Remus gave him a smile. "We'll talk soon, Harry. I promise." Harry smiled in return and Remus left the boy to his healing.

* * *

**Reviews are always like bright rays of sunshine in my day... which I need since it's Halloween and snowing...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Warning- Please read. I don't want to ruin what is about to happen, but a huge tragedy is going to hit**.  
**As always, thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting! I love all my readers!** **Be sure to leave a review, they inspire me to want to write, which makes updates faster!**  
**Hugs and Happy Reading!  
~DMM**

* * *

Christmas Holidays were approaching fast, and while Remus was attempting to get all his classes graded, Ivy had busy pouring over the accounting books from the previous year for her store, factoring in her losses for buying a business that was at the moment not bringing in revenue. Remus had planned to start tutoring Harry to help him with the dementors as soon as Christmas was over, so he wanted everything caught up. He and Ivy hadn't been getting along as well as Remus would like for the past week, and yesterday Remus had upset her to the point she slept in her own dorm and didn't bother to come by in the morning. Today was the last day of class before Christmas holidays started, and there was a trip to Hogsmade scheduled for the following Saturday, and the train left for London on Monday, leaving a week until Christmas. Knowing Ivy only had his class in the afternoon, Remus decided to give her a bit more space before trying to apologize, though he honestly couldn't really remember what he'd said. He sighed heavily as the seventh year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws filed in, the seat next to Elya unoccupied. Sighing again that she'd resort to skipping class rather than her normal tactic of ignoring him, he set into a review with the class on defensive spells against creatures who could preform magic.

He separated his class into even groups and set them to shooting hexes back at pixies before sitting down at his desk, attempting to focus more on the first year essays he'd gotten behind on rather than the absence in the room. It felt horrible that this had even happened, especially because of how much progress they had made in their relationship. About halfway through the normally allotted time, Remus made his way through the groups, checking everyone's technique and form, watching the effectiveness. Seeing that everyone was now proficient in the spells being reviewed, he allowed the class to go early with a quick shout of 'be sure to study! have a lovely holiday!' and a wave, conjuring a bowl of mint canes beside the door for them to take as they left. Once they'd all filed out the door Remus lazily swatted his wand toward the door, charming it to close behind him. He trudged back up the stairs leading from his classroom to his office, hoping to get every bit of his grading finished as long as Ivy was too mad to come by and distract him, though he'd welcome her distraction.

Ivy however, decided that because she already knew which review her husband had planned for the last class before their break, she didn't necessarily need to attend. She had instead opted to sneak unnoticed out of the castle and into the forest, to shift and run through the freshly fallen snow, feeling the frozen powder crunch under her paws. She ran through the forest, trying to forget her upset with Remus, because really it had been so unimportant she didn't exactly remember what it was over, only that his words had hurt her. So here she was, running hard on all fours, letting the icy wind whip around her fur as she zipped through the trees, knowing this time she hadn't been followed by her husband. Ivy allowed herself to give over to Whippit, allowing her body to spring high over tree roots and dip low under bushes as she made her way through the forest. She'd ran hard along the edge of the treeline when she decided to dip a bit further in, and a smell hit her nose hard, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. Ivy closed her eyes and allowed her nose to take long sweeps in the air searching for the origin before she turned and ran to find it. She came into the same clearing Remus had found her in before and nearly fell over as she tried to stop herself. Snow flew up in a puff of powder as she came snout to snout with the same large, ragged black dog she had once cooked breakfast for.

The sound of her own heart pounded hear in her ears. She wasn't sure what to do, if she should run, fight, hold still until he picked for her? Ivy stood stone still, knowing that there was probably no way Black recognized her in this form. She stood her ground for a moment longer until the dog took a step forward and her nerves got the better of her and she turned to run. The wind was rushing in her ears as she forced her legs to go faster than they'd ever been pushed before, but she could hear him running behind her. Seeing a set of thick brush, Ivy dove in head first, snagging her back paw on a very large thorn as she pushed on, ripping skin and fur off in a great bloody chunk. She heard a man's voice call 'Wait! Please!' but it only pushed her to run faster out of fear. Limping but running no less hard she continued back toward the castle, leaving a trail of blood that stained the pure white snow behind her as she went. Ivy made it to the treeline and fell on her back into the snow, panting hard. She listened carefully, and no longer heard anything coming behind her.

Relief flooded over her for a moment, and she relaxed, letting her breathing and heart rate regulate to normal. Once Ivy calmed herself down, she sat up and looked at her ankle, which was bleeding even heavier now that she had transformed back into herself, and the veins around the open wound were visible in black, web-like projections shooting in all directions away from the gaping, oozing hole in her skin. Biting her tongue so that she didn't scream and alert Hagrid, who's hut was only about thirty feet away, Ivy preformed a quick burst of aguamenti to clean the wound before conjuring a strip of bandage to wrap tightly around the opening. She hissed sharply as she pulled the strips of bandage tight but she managed to bind herself tight enough to stand and use her leg, she began the long trek to the castle, constantly looking over her shoulder.

The closer she got to the main gate, the dizzier and more light headed Ivy began to feel. Deciding that her health may be a bit in danger, she began the difficult stumble toward the hospital wing. The castle was quiet as classes were in and there were nearly no students in the halls. On the second flight of steps, Ivy knew she was in trouble. She shook her head as everything seemed to grow dim, and she leaned heavily on the banister for a moment, before everything went black and Ivy felt herself drifting backward. She was already unconscious before her head hit the stairs with a loud 'thunk'.

* * *

Remus was settled on the couch in his common clothes of jeans and a button down shirt, waiting for Ivy to return. He was going to ask her to possibly go out and Christmas shop upon her arrival in their rooms. He heard the light rapping on the doorway to his room. It was abnormal for anyone to come by and knock, and Remus was a bit concerned. He made his way out and opened the portrait door to find the Headmaster, his face grim. "Sir?" Remus offered with a smile, hoping that whatever business the older wizard had, it wasn't too grave. Dumbledore cleared his throat as if he was nervous, and it set terror down deep in Remus. "Come in." He said, stepping out of the way. Dumbledore took only a few steps forward, just enough so that the door could close behind him.

"Remus, I-" the Headmaster hung his head and gestured toward a chair. "Sit, Remus." He did as he was told, feeling the terror of the unknown setting in.

"Sir?" He said, watching Dumbledore. The older man shook his head and let out a sigh.

"A group of second years found Ivy unconscious and bleeding on a staircase, her pulse is quite weak. If it were at all legal Poppy would have transferred her to St Mungo's by now." Remus felt vomit rise to the back of his throat, the color drained from his face. "Her condition is a bit too advanced for Poppy to handle, she and Severus are both doing their best to stabilize her. They've got her in one to the quarantine rooms."

"Ex-Excuse me?" Remus tried to stand, tried to comprehend what he was being told but his mind and body both seemed too shaken. "What happened to my wife?" His voice broke, and he fought back the urge to cry. Dumbledore walked over to the young man and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"We're not sure, and we won't be until she wakes. There is some blood in the snow down near Hagrid's cabin, which he followed into the woods and found it lead quite a way back into the forest. I do not know if she was attacked or had an accident, nor what caused her to get into the condition she is in now. We do know she has lost quite a bit of blood... They're working very hard to pull her through." Remus nodded slowly, trying to make sense of it. Nothing seemed to fit together, the shock of what he was being told was too bizarre.

"Are you telling me Ivy is dying?" he rasped out, swallowing back the lunch that rose in his throat.

"I have to be honest with you, it's very possible she may not pull through. But Ivy is a very tough young woman, Remus." The Headmaster gave his shoulder a squeeze in support.

"Can- Can I go to her?" His voice was shaky, and he looked up at Dumbledore with pleading eyes.

"No, I'm sorry. For the moment, until they have her condition more stable, it is best to give them space." The denial was too much, and Remus broke down, right in front of the other man, not caring about his presence. "Pomona contacted April's office, I expect she'll be here soon." Remus didn't respond to the new information, he continued to our his heartache out into his hands. Dumbledore stood by quietly, giving silent comfort. They spent a few moments like this, Dumbledore offering his company and support the best way he could at the moment, when the floo sounded. Professor Sprout stepped through and pulled a now slightly rounded April through, the younger witch shaky and pale. She walked over and squatted next to the chair where Remus was crying and she put her hands over his. Though the two didn't know each other well, April stood and pulled her brother-in-law into a hug, where she too cried. Dumbledore gave them some space, guiding Professor Sprout out with him.

Remus pulled away an drubbed his face roughly before he stood up. "Please, April. Sit." He felt awkward, like he should've made more of an effort to get to know April. April sat awkwardly and watched him pace around the room.

"Professor Sprout didn't tell me much." She finally said, her voice very quiet and soft. She kept watching him stalk between the window and the fireplace, running his hands through his hair nervously.

"I don't think they know much, honestly." He said back, leaning against the wall watching out the window as new snow fell. He knew his voice sounded angry, harsh even, but he didn't know how to feel. The only thought he had was that he was going to lose her and he couldn't even be near to her. April sat back and watched him carefully, wiping away the tears still falling down her face.

"Is my sister..." She sobbed out her next word, but Remus knew what she was trying to say.

"Possibly." He whispered back, not turning around. He heard April break down harder, but he didn't know what to do. He simply leaned his head into the wall and closed his eyes, fighting the urge to rip apart everything in his rooms, to scream, to run. He slid himself down the wall and curled into the cool stone, letting the hopelessness wash over him. A few moments passed, and he heard April rise and move across the room. She slid down the wall in front of him and sat, watching him closely.

"Remus?" She asked, trying to pull his attention to her. He seemed to be too far gone in his own thoughts to hear her, so she spoke louder. He gave a grunt in reply and turned slightly. April looked into his eyes and swallowed her own emotions. "Do you love my sister?" Remus closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yes." he croaked, blinking slowly.

"Does she know?" April pulled her lips in over her teeth the same way Ivy does when nervous, and Remus had to close his eyes again. He shook his head and looked away.

"No." he said, silent tears sliding down his face. April didn't move. She didn't speak for a moment. She just realized how scared he must be, to lose her before he could tell her. "We'd fought, it was my fault." He said brokenly. April moved closed and placed a hand over his and squeezed. He looked at their hands then back up. "If she dies, it'll be my fault. She skipped my class to avoid me." He banged his head against the wall and April squeezed again.

"Stop." she said firmly, letting his hand go. "And stop blaming yourself. Couple's fight, so do not blame yourself. Because she's not going anywhere. She's too damn stubborn." She was smiling weakly, trying to help him. He gave a glace her way then went back to staring at the wall. April was trying to think of something she could say when the floo sounded again. Remus stood shakily and offered a hand to April, who had to wobbled a bit to get up with her rounded stomach. Poppy Pomfrey's face appeared in the flames. April wrapped her arms around herself protectively and waited.

"She's stable, you two may come through." she kept her message short, and Remus wasted no time ushering his sister-in-law through the fireplace before he followed through.

* * *

**Cliffhanger, yes. I'm sorry, really I am. I won't hold anyone hostage for reviews, but my numbers have dipped a bit and it would brighten my day if you'd leave one. Either way I promise I won't leave you hanging too long. I solemnly swear.  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: I hope nobody died of suspense, I had to give it a little edge. Four days isn't too very bad, is it? Also- don't hate me but this chapter isn't as long as normal, by design. Next one will be double length. I hope you're all still enjoying the story!  
Thank you to all my readers, favoriters, followers, and reviewers. Hugs to you all!  
Be sure to leave a review and tell me what you think of the current events!  
HAPPY READING  
~Duchess**

* * *

Three days passed, giving way to the last Saturday with students in the castle. Ivy had remained comatose, with no improvement from her vital signs, though her blood volume was beginning to pick up. Her skin was pale, almost transparently so, and she had developed a low grade fever that Madam Pomfrey insisted on checking every hour to make sure it didn't reach dangerous levels. Remus never left her side, sleeping in a chair leaned over on her bed, resting his head on his arms, one hand still tightly gripping hers. April would come and go, staying for close to an hour in both the morning and evenings. Saturday morning April found Remus laid beside her closely, reading a book quietly but out loud to her sister.

"What are you reading to her?" she asked softly, hearing that whatever he was saying wasn't English. She replaced the wilted flowers next to Ivy's bed with fresh ones before settling herself down in the chair Remus normally occupied.

"L'Homme qui rit. The Man Who Laughs. It's Victor Hugo, and in French. She started it about a week ago. You know how she hates to get behind on a book." He folded an edge down on the page he'd reached and laid it down on the food tray next to the bed before leaning to place a gentle kiss on her temple. He sighed and stood up, stretching his arms above his head.

"You speak French also?" April asked, quirking her mouth to the side.

"You don't?" he replied after nodding his answer. April shook her head.

"No, Ivy just likes to learn. She asked for a language tutor for her birthday when she turned twelve. Picked French up so quickly she went ahead with German."

"I always assumed it was something your parents had you both learn." He said quietly, standing near the window.

"No, taking up new languages and music are her thing. It's like she's putting herself through finishing school. Started with the piano at nine." She gave a proud smile that did nothing to hide her sorrow as she looked at her younger sibling, almost lifeless but for the slight rise and fall of her chest. "You should get some proper rest. Isn't the moon full soon?" Remus bristled against the suggestion.

"If you want a moment alone with her, you can tell me to leave." His voice sounded with offense, and April shook her head.

"That's not what I meant."She said defensively, but he'd already shrugged a cardigan on over his shirt. "I'm not exactly a stranger to what happens to you, either." Her arguments seemed to do no good. He tied a scarf around his neck and walked back to Ivy's side.

"It's fine." he said quietly, placing a kiss on Ivy's knuckles before walking out in a huff. April sighed, setting herself down beside the bed and picking up a hairbrush, gently running it through her sister's blonde curls. "I'm sorry, little pup." she whispered to her, allowing tears to fall now that they were alone.

* * *

Remus stalked down the corridor, not really knowing where in the castle he was aiming to go. The castle was vastly unoccupied, with years three and up all gone to Hogsmade, the younger students mostly all out playing in the snow on the front grounds. It was the first time since he'd been allowed to go to Ivy that he'd been away from the hospital wing at all. Remus wandered lazily about the grounds until he found himself walking the path down to the forest, near where Hagrid had found a pool of Ivy's blood. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the tree line, not really sure of his purpose. The forest was still, and though more snow had fallen in the past few days, he could still smell her blood beneath the new layer of powder. He had to take a moment to still himself against the rage that filled his being, following where his nose led, pushing aside low limbs and overgrowth from the bushes of the forest.

The deeper he made it into the over growth, the more things of what had happened to his wife fell into place. He walked along the path of slightly indented snow, (which he assumed was the now covered path Hagrid's very large feet had left) until another smell met with him. Wet dog. Not just _any_ wet dog, either. "SIRIUS" he bellowed, feeling more rage than he'd ever thought possible. The smell was old, possibly by days, and he knew it was probably redundant to yell now, but somehow it helped him feel a bit better. "SIRIUS, YOU SON OF A BITCH" he called again. He pushed through more brush, where the smell of blood was quite strong.

He bent down and carefully pushed through the overgrowth of thorns, some of which were about four inches long and jagged, finding her blood dried to several places on the plant. He took out his wand and clear himself a path through the bush, looking over each branch in turn. He spotted a tuft of bloody fur, dried chunks of skin attached to the thorns in places. Remus felt sick, gently pulling the flesh and fur from the offending spur. His hands were shaking as he looked it over before dissolving it with his wand. He felt hot tears run down his face.

"YOU BASTARD" he screamed again, the scent Ivy left being matched in every location by the one left by Sirius. Remus made his way to a tree and leaned heavily against it, tears now streaming freely down his face. The wind blowing off the snow frosted forest stung against his damp cheeks, but he paid it no mind. "You're not going to be happy until you take everything from me, are you?" he whispered, sliding down the tree into the snow. Caught up in the sound of his own choking sobs, he did not notice the sound of snow crunching under four sneaking paws until the dog that had stood before him was now a man.

"Moony" a voice fell on him softly, and he jerked his head upright. The sight before him brought a wave of absolute loathing over him, then unbridled rage came over him, and he felt his teeth pushing longer through his gums, the bones in his hands breaking into grotesque half paw-half hands with long jagged claws. Before Remus knew what he was doing, he'd landed squarely on the chest of a man he'd once called brother, his hands grasping tightly down on Sirius' windpipe.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD" he growled, his voice barely registering on his own ears as human. The other man gasped for air, his eyes watering as he struggled for oxygen.

"I-" he croaked out, his arms weakly pushing back against the assault. "Never-" He feebly clawed at Remus' arms "Touched her" he rasped. Remus retracted his hands from around Sirius' throat, quickly replacing them with his wand. Sirius sat forward, coughing and gasping, ignoring the wand sighted on him.

"What happened to Ivy?" Remus barked, nostrils flaring with every breath.

"I swear to you-" Sirius stopped to cough again, rubbing his throat where Remus' hand prints were very visible. "I was just here and she ran into me." He gasped a bit more, causing Remus to lose patients and jab the end of his wand into the dip of Sirius' throat.

"How did you even recognize her?" he demanded.

"By smell." Sirius told him calmly. "And something she said when she fed me. About wolves liking eggs." Sirius' whole body shook as he continued to take in the oxygen he had been denied for a few moments. The thought if him being close to Ivy reset every ounce of anger in Remus' body.

"Why shouldn't I kill you now?" Remus' eyes flashed from their green to nearly black with rage and hatred.

"By all accounts, you probably should." Sirius said, not looking up. He gave another cough. Remus started to say something else, a fierce snarl across his face, when a silver phoenix sailed into the forest, lighting on a branch. Remus stopped and looked over to the corporal patronus he knew belonged to Headmaster Dumbledore.

"She has awoken." the message said, just three simple words. Remus felt his body go back into his normal self, relief replacing all other emotion in his body. The distraction proved enough to allow Sirius to slip away, a set of tracks from his animagus form leading back into the thickest forested area.

"SIRIUS" he called after him, not caring enough to chase him, wanting to get back to Ivy. "IF YOU COME NEAR HER OR HARRY, I WILL KILL YOU. I SOLEMNLY SWEAR IT." He chose his words carefully, knowing that his meaning would be clear to Sirius. He then turned on his heels and ran hard toward the castle.


End file.
